Un Gato Contra Shinra
by Captain leon
Summary: un curioso hibrido entre un Crossover y un Retelling. Lydia y su gato iran a Midgar a ayudar a su primo Wedge a ganar el corazon de Tifa y de paso si hay tiempo salvar el planeta
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fanfic crossover de Final Fantasy 7 y la película de Tim Burton, Beetlejuice con Lydia Deetz (Winona Ryder) como protagonista.

Los poderes de Lydia vienen de la película "Beetlejuice"; el guion de Gems Jonathan "Beetlejuice goes hawaiian" (Beetlejuice 2); los cartoons; y el manga incompleto de Midori Mezurashi (the witch from peaceful pines)

Los poderes de Percy, el chico gato vienen de la página web: clases de chicas gato (técnicas felinas)

UN GATO CONTRA Shinra

Capitulo 1: Midgar

La noche tormentosa descargaba su furia sobre la pequeña ciudad de Winter River. Una construcción en particular parecía ser el objetivo del fuerte viento, una enorme casa de estilo victoriano situada sobre una colina simétrica y muy alta, desde la cual se dominaba la vista de todo alrededor. La casa estaba vacía salvo una habitación apenas iluminada por una enorme vela roja, en dicha habitación una jovencita con un vestido gótico interpretaba las cartas del tarot.

La joven tenía una apariencia que hacia juego con la siniestra tormenta de los alrededores: piel tan blanca como los rayos que caían en los alrededores del lugar; cabello negro, tan oscuro como la implacable noche; y ojos tan negros y profundos que harían que cualquiera se perdiese en ellos antes que en los bosques oscuros del condado.

Frente a la joven, sentado al borde de la cama, se hallaba un majestuoso gato de color negro que miraba a la lectora de cartas con un inusual interés, casi como si estuviese hipnotizado.

- muerte – dijo la joven con una voz que sería la envidia de todas las oscuras sirenas de los océanos.

- sin importar como baraje las cartas, es el mismo resultado – dijo nuevamente y el gato negro saltó de la cama para transformarse en un chico gato, no una criatura antropomorfa y cubierta de pelos, sino que su forma era la de un joven muchacho común y corriente, salvo que tenía orejas y cola de gato.

- ¿Qué haremos Lydia? – preguntó el chico gato.

- no hay otra alternativa Percy, iremos a Midgar.

Lydia y Percy se dirigieron a Midgar, al día siguiente. Fue una travesía larga pero Percy transformado en una enorme pantera negra cubrió la distancia a gran velocidad, Lydia iba montado sobre él.

Midgar era la capital de todos los territorios controlados por la multinacional Shinra. La ciudad era la pesadilla urbanística de cualquier arquitecto con amor propio, sucia y maloliente, parecía haber salido directamente de una novela ciberpunk de corte opresivo y deprimente.

Lydia y Percy caminaban por la ciudad (Percy ocultó sus orejas y cola de gato mágicamente) y finalmente llegaron a su destino, un bar restaurante llamado "el séptimo cielo".

- mira Lydia, allí está la camarera vamos a preguntarle – dijo Percy y los dos chicos se dirigieron dónde la joven.

- vaya…. – pensaba Lydia al ver a la mujer quien vestía de forma algo ligera y con un estilo que acentuaba sus muy generosas proporciones.

- vaya…. – pensaba la camarera al ver a Lydia con sus ropajes góticos y bonita figura, la cual además tenía un rostro perfecto.

- bienvenidos a mi bar, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? – les decía Tifa quien se extraño al ver que los dos viajeros eran muy jóvenes y que llevaban mochilas de viaje.

- buscamos a una chica llamada Tifa, Tifa Lockheart – dijo Percy.

- yo soy Tifa, pero me apellido Lockhart, no Lockheart.

- oh, disculpa a mí a mi amigo – se disculpo Lydia pero Percy se acerco a Tifa y empezó a mirarla de pies a cabeza.

- no, tiene que ser Lockhearth, lockhearth suena mejor – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que se le salían la cola y las orejas de gato.

- ¡qué es eso! – gritó Tifa, pero Lydia cubrió las orejas y cola de Percy con sus manos y su cuerpo.

- ¡no es nada, sólo son apliques de moda! – le dijo Lydia nerviosa tratando de salvar la situación, pero al parecer Tifa no se convencía ya que observaba con atención a Percy.

Tifa se acercaba cada vez más y más dónde los chicos, pero al ver la expresión de miedo de los dos amigos desistió de satisfacer su curiosidad.

Lydia respiró tranquila, pero entonces un fuerte barullo se escuchó en la puerta del bar.

- ¡entren de una maldita vez! – dijo el hombre más grande Lydia haya visto en su vida. Era de tez morena y con una complexión no sólo muy muscular sino también voluminosa. El hombre tenía un peinado y una barba que acentuaban un rostro feroz.

- ¡Barret, ya era hora de que llegaras! – le criticó Tifa.

- ¿todos están bien? – preguntó preocupada a continuación.

- todos están a salvo, incluido ese imbécil de SOLDADO, Cloud…. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – finalmente preguntó el gigante de ébano.

Lydia quien sabía que no se podía juzgar a alguien por su apariencia empezó a presentarse, pero luego Percy, quien se había quedado de piedra y con los ojos abiertos como platos, empezó a recuperarse, lamentablemente saco nuevamente sus orejas y cola de gato.

- OSO, OSO…. ¡UN OSO! – gritó el chico gato y empezó a erizar todo su cabello y los pelos de su cola.

Percy saltó hacia Barret, al mismo tiempo que se transformaba en un gato domestico.

- ¡Percy, no! – gritaba Lydia mientras Percy el gato no se despegaba de la cara del gigante y este finalmente se desplomó sobre una mesa, rompiéndola en el acto.

- oigan miren, ¡un gato está pegado a la cara de Barret!

- ¿de quién es ese gato?

- ¡oso oso oso!

- ¿ese gato dijo oso?

- ¡un gato parlante!

- ¡Percy detente!

- ¡qué demonios es esa cosa!

- ¿Lydia, qué haces aquí?

- ¡Wedge! ¡Por fin te encuentro! – gritó Lydia aliviada con lo que Percy dejo de atacar a Barret y se desprendió de él.

Barret estaba furioso y quiso atacar a Percy pero entonces alguien más apareció en el lugar.

- ¡un gatito! – grito una pequeña niña y alzando a Percy lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

Lydia trató de calmar la situación y tomó a Percy de los brazos de la niña y le ordenó que se transformara en su forma de chico gato. Luego presentó a Percy y a su persona y pidió disculpas por el malentendido.

Wedge, resultó ser el primo de Lydia y la presentó junto con Percy a los miembros de AVALANCHA.

- ¿Por qué Percy tiene cola y orejas de gato? – preguntó Marlene, quien era la hija adoptiva de Barret.

Lydia contó sus aventuras y las de Percy contra un fantasma llamado Beetlejuice [Nota del autor.- ver fanfics: un gato contra un fantasma; un gato contra un fantasma 2]

- ¿y qué te trajo a Midgar, Lydia? – le preguntó Wedge.

- me preocupó tu carta en la que me decías que ibas a unirte a AVALANCHA, por lo que decidí leer las cartas del tarot, y lo que vi me preocupó mucho – dijo Lydia y todos los presentes le dirigieron miradas incrédulas.

- oigan, no deben dudar de las predicciones de Lydia – dijo Percy frunciendo el ceño – después de todo, si un chico gato se presenta ante ustedes, de seguro las cartas de Lydia también son certeras.

Barret le pidió a Tifa que llevara a Marlene a dormir y luego al volver la mujer continuó la reunión.

- ¿y qué poderes tienes Lydia? – le preguntó Tifa.

- ella puede ver el aura de las personas y otras cosas como arboles, para ver si son buenos o malos; puede comunicarse con fantasmas; sabe leer las cartas del tarot a la perfección; y finalmente puede convocar un tsunami mágico para acabar con el enemigo – enumeró feliz Percy, interrumpiendo la contestación de Lydia.

Barret quien no creía en los poderes de Lydia, le pidió que se retirase por que se llevaría una reunión con los miembros de AVALANCHA, los cuales aparte de él eran Tifa, Jesse, Wedge, Biggs y el novato Cloud.

Lydia le rogó a Barret que le creyese pero el hombre no dio brazo a torcer.

- deja que asista a la reunión – le pidió Tifa.

- ¿Qué podría hacer una niña como ella y su gato, para detener a Shinra? – le preguntó enojado Barret.

- bueno, Percy puede transformarse en gato, lo que vendría de maravillas para efectos de exploración y espionaje – le contestó Tifa y varios presentes intercambiaron miradas de entusiasmo, excepto Cloud quien pasado el efecto de ver un chico gato, se mostraba aburrido.

Barret aceptó a regañadientes y permitió que Lydia y Percy bajaran al sótano para asistir a la reunión.

Para decepción de Percy, la reunión sólo consistió en ver las noticias y repartir algo de dinero entre los asistentes, sin embargo se extraño que Cloud, recibiese mucho más dinero que los demás.

- lo que sucede es que no teníamos muchos integrantes para la misión y Cloud no quiso hacerlo por menos – les dijo Jesse a Lydia y a Percy.

- además, Cloud perteneció a SOLDADO, las fuerzas elites del ejército de Shinra – les susurró a continuación Biggs.

- …. A mí no me interesa el planeta, sólo me interesa recibir la paga que me prometiste Barret – arrogantemente remarcó Cloud, y él y Barret empezaron a discutir.

Lydia frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Cloud, lo mismo que Percy.

- …. Cielos Cloud, eres el mismo terco de siempre – murmuraba Tifa para ella misma.

Al final Barret entregó enojado el dinero a Cloud y este decidió irse intempestivamente del lugar. Tifa siguió angustiada a Cloud y luego también subió Barret.

- oye Wedge, engordaste mucho desde la última vez que te vi – le soltó Percy y Lydia miró ceñuda a su amigo.

- je je je no puedo evitarlo, desde que conocí la exquisita comida de Tifa, no puedo hacer otra cosa que repetir cada plato, además, Tifa siempre me pide mi opinión con sus nuevos aportes culinarios.

- con que es Tifa la chica que te atrae Wedge, en tus cartas siempre mencionas que te enamoraste de una chica que robó tu corazón y que cocina delicioso – le dijo Lydia dándole una sonrisa gentil a su primo.

Wedge se ruborizó y le devolvió la sonrisa de forma nerviosa.

- personalmente creo que te ves mejor así Wedge, estas tan suavecito – le dijo Percy con una sonrisa genuina mientras apoyaba sus manos en la panza de su amigo.

- además, esa carita tan redondita es bonita – continuaba diciendo Percy.

- ¿de veras? – preguntó Wedge.

- bueno, a mi me pareces lindo, pero…. Desde que abandone mi forma gatuna, he visto mucha tele y leído revistas y…. creo que la estética de belleza que poseen los humanos es muy diferente….

- no te preocupes Wedge, Percy y yo te ayudaremos con Tifa – le dijo resueltamente Lydia y en ese momento Tifa, Barret y Cloud bajaron nuevamente al sótano. Barret se veía entre molesto y preocupado.

- demonios, 3000 Gil…. Ese dinero era para la educación de Marlene – susurraba Barret, mientras que Cloud se veía satisfecho al mismo tiempo que Tifa se mostraba ya tranquila y miraba con interés a Cloud.

- oh no…. – pensó Lydia mientras veía la forma en que Tifa miraba a Cloud.

Percy dio un gran bostezo y Tifa decidió que ambos amigos se quedasen en el bar a dormir ya que era muy tarde.

- muchas gracias Tifa - le dijeron Lydia y Percy con una sonrisa y Tifa les devolvió la sonrisa aunque con una mirada triste. Aún no podía creer como los padres de Lydia estuvieron dispuestos a casarla con un desconocido de la noche a la mañana sólo por ser este un supuesto multimillonario petrolero que al final resultó ser Beetlejuice disfrazado.

A la mañana siguiente Lydia y Percy se levantaron temprano y ayudaron a Tifa con el bar. Luego al abrir el establecimiento, los primeros clientes fueron los miembros de AVALANCHA y Wedge se disponía a repetir un plato cuando en eso Lydia y Percy se sentaron justo frente a él.

- ni lo pienses Wedge – le dijo Percy.

- ¿no escuchaste lo que ayer dijo Percy? – le dijo Lydia.

- pero yo….

- pero nada, a partir de ahora estas a un régimen de dieta y ejercicios estricto, constante y sonante – le cortó Percy.

- supongo que ahora tengo que adelgazar y ponerme musculoso – dijo con pena Wedge.

- no Wedge, estar en forma implica estar a gusto contigo y estar saludable, no ser una réplica exacta de mister universo – le dijo Lydia.

- quisiera ser como Cloud, hasta estuvo en SOLDADO, eso es súper guay – dijo Wedge mirando con adoración al rubio.

- escucha Wedge, puedes admirar todo lo que quieras a Cloud, pero no lo hagas EN FRENTE de Tifa – le dijo Lydia.

- ¿y qué hago cuando Tifa me ofrezca uno de sus nuevos platillos? – preguntó angustiado Wedge.

- de eso se encargara Percy, al fin y al cabo dado su metabolismo, él no puede engordar por más que coma a cada momento – le dijo Lydia y Percy movió feliz la cola y las orejas.

- en fin para la siguiente misión tendrás que adquirir algo de MATERIA para poder luchar, aparte del dinero que te dio Barret por la misión ¿Cuánto dinero tienes? – le preguntó Lydia.

- eh, no creo que tenga mucho, de hecho estoy quebrado.

- eso no es bueno, debes tener mucho dinero para adquirir una buena MATERIA…. ¡Ya sé, vamos a tu casa! – sugirió feliz Lydia y junto con Percy se despidieron de los demás y salieron del bar a toda prisa.

Al llegar a la casa de Wedge, tanto Lydia como Percy quedaron impresionados.

- ¡hotdog no puedo creerlo! – exclamó Percy al ver la impresionante colección de Wedge.

- …. Impresionante Wedge…. Pero ahora sé dónde está la fuga de capital – dijo Lydia.

- jo, qué buena colección de comics y muñequitos – dijo Percy acercándose dónde las figuritas.

- no son comics y muñequitos, son novelas graficas y figuras de acción – dijo Wedge rojo como un tomate.

- …. De dónde yo vengo Wedge, SON comics y muñequitos – dijo Percy.

- al menos colecciona mangas, animes y figuritas féminas anime – continuó Lydia y Percy asintió con la cabeza.

- bueno, tendrás que vender TODO esto – dijo resueltamente Lydia y Wedge puso cara de susto.

- Wedge, a menos que quieras vender tus muebles y electrodomésticos, no veo otra solución, tú mismo dijiste que estabas quebrado – le recordó Lydia y Wedge miro los alrededores de su habitación.

- ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Realmente lo estas pensando, eso de vender todo menos tu colección? – le critico Lydia.

- escucha Wedge - le dijo Lydia calmadamente y mirándolo con ternura a los ojos - no es necesario que vendas siquiera algo, todas estas cosas SON PARTE de tu persona, claro que me preguntó ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a sacrificar por Tifa? ¿Realmente estas enamorado de ella o sólo te emboba su belleza?

- …. Hagámoslo, vendamos todo, tú misma lo dijiste Lydia, necesito MATERIA y está no es nada barata – finalmente se decidió Wedge, con lo que Lydia y Percy le palmearon felices el brazo para darle animo.

La colección de Wedge pesaba mucho, afortunadamente Percy poseía fuerza sobrehumana y pudo cargar con todo. Al final tanto Wedge como Lydia contaban con una buena cantidad de MATERIA.

- yo no necesito MATERIA, tengo mis propios poderes de chico gato – dijo Percy lleno de confianza.

- que afortunado Percy, nosotros si necesitamos tener MATERIA – dijo Lydia.

- bueno, ahora tenemos que comprarte un arma – le dijo Percy.

- ¿un arma? – preguntó Wedge.

- claro, al parecer a Tifa le gustan los hombres que luchan con espadas, así que te compraremos una – le informó Percy.

- pero yo no sé pelear con espadas.

- creo que lo mejor será comprarte un arma de ataque a distancia como un fusil – dijo Lydia, y Percy la contradijo con lo que los dos empezaron a discutir respecto al tipo de arma que Wedge debería tener.

Al final ambos no se pusieron de acuerdo y le compraron a Wedge una extraña arma que resultó ser un híbrido entre un fusil y una espada [Nota del autor: la misma arma que utilizan los protagonistas de Final Fantasy 8]

- listo, ahora falta el cambio de look – sentencio Lydia.

- ¡el qué! – grito Wedge poniendo cara de susto.

- mira Wedge, a menos que Tifa sea fanática del imbécil de jonny deep y los piratas del Caribe, esa bandana roja en la cabeza y todo el otro conjunto no te favorece mucho – le soltó sin miramientos Percy.

- pero si se supone que voy a adelgazar, ¿no será una pérdida de dinero que cambie de ropa? – preguntó Wedge.

- para nada, yo soy muy buena en confección de ropa y te arreglare el traje cuando pierdas peso – le informó Lydia.

Luego de comprar la nueva ropa, los tres se dirigieron dónde la barbería para cambiar el estilo de peinado de Wedge.

- yo creo que debe tenerlo picudo, como Cloud, ya sabes, mientras más picudo más posibilidades de ser el líder – sugirió Percy.

- no tratamos de que Wedge sea como Cloud, sino que tenga su propio estilo. Por favor señor dele un look algo rebelde como salido de los 80´s pero sin ser demasiado voluminoso tampoco – le pidió Lydia al peluquero.

Ya en la tarde Barret estaba impaciente por la tardanza de de Wedge, cuando en eso llegaron los tres amigos.

- ¡ya era hora de que llegaras Wedge! – le gritó enojado Barret

- ¿Qué demonios? Wedge, te ves diferente – le soltó Barret.

- ¿Por qué te compraste ropa nueva? – le preguntó Biggs.

- ¿acaso una no puede comprar ropa con su primo? – intervino Lydia.

- ese nuevo corte te sienta bien – le alagó Jesse.

- ¡suficiente! – Gritó Barret – ahora todos se vienen conmigo ya que estamos retrasados, menos ustedes dos.

Lydia y Percy fruncieron el ceño pero decidieron acatar las órdenes del gigante.

Luego de barrer y limpiar todos los vasos y platos del bar, los dos amigos esperaron a que regresaran Wedge y los demás. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado, pero al parecer algo había salido mal.

- ¡tranquilízate, no sabemos si realmente está muerto o no! – le gritaba Barret a Tifa.

- ¡qué sucedió! – preguntó Lydia.

- todo fue una trampa – le explicaba rápidamente Wedge – el propio presidente de Shinra nos tendió una emboscada y luego de una lucha con un enorme robot, la pasarela dónde luchábamos explotó y Cloud cayó al vacío.

Lydia se tapó la boca con las manos debido a la impresión y luego se volvió a mirar a Tifa quien estaba llorando junto a la barra del bar.

- ahora es cuando Wedge, ve a consolarla y aprovecha su vulnerabilidad – le susurró Percy.

- ….p.e.r.c.y…. – le siseo Lydia enojada.

- ¿qué? En el amor y en la guerra todo pero TODO se…. – intento decir el chico gato, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión enojada de Lydia.

- no puedo creerlo Percy – le dijo Lydia ceñuda.

- por favor Lydia, seguro que Cloud está bien, conozco a los de su clase, ese tipo de idiotas no se mueren fácil, yo creo que Wedge debería confortar a Tifa para anotarse algunos puntos con ella.

- ¡ese no es el punto! – le riño Lydia.

- exacto, no se trata de un punto sino de VARIOS puntos, todos ellos beneficiosos si Wedge sabe jugar bien sus cartas – insistió Percy

Lydia empezaba a levantar la voz pero Percy ya había agarrado a Wedge del brazo y lo empujó hacia Tifa.

Wedge miró nervioso a Percy pero el chico gato le apresuró a ir con un gesto de su mano.

- ….este, Tifa…. No, no te preocupes, recuerda que Cloud es un tipo duro, de hecho él estaba en SOLDADO, por lo que estoy seguro de que logró sobrevivir sin sufrir daño alguno.

- ¿tú crees?

- claro Tifa, no debes perder la esperanza – le dijo Wedge, tratando de sonar seguro y Tifa dirigió su mirada a la puerta de su bar con la esperanza de ver a Cloud.

Pasados un par de días, seguía la angustia por parte de Tifa ya que Cloud aún no aparecía. Wedge siempre se ofrecía para seguir buscando a Cloud por sugerencia de Percy, quien aún insistía en la táctica de "Ahora Es Cuando" o A.E.C. como él la llamaba.

- Tifa… - empezó a decir Barret de forma nerviosa – todavía no hay noticias de Cloud, y debemos seguir con nuestra misión de destruir a Shinra.

- por favor Barret, déjala en paz – le reclamaba Jesse, quien al parecer también sentía algo por Cloud por la manera que lamentaba la ausencia del ex SOLDADO.

- es que resulta que este sujeto llamado don corneo, tiene valiosa información que podremos usar contra Shinra – empezó a decir Barret.

- ¿don corneo? – preguntó Lydia.

- es el jefe mafioso de la "zona rosa" de la ciudad, controla toda la actividad ilegal con respecto a…. – se detuvo Biggs al ver a Lydia.

- oh… entiendo – dijo Lydia frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿y cómo podremos obtener esa información? – preguntó Wedge.

- bueno…. Verán, resulta que al parecer don corneo quiere sentar cabeza, por eso ha invitado a todas las señoritas en edad para casarse a "entrevistarse" con él, para de esta forma decidir quién será su futura esposa – les explicó Barret.

- ¿entrevistarse? – le preguntó con gesto de asco Jesse.

- sí, y bueno…. Pienso que ustedes chicas podrían infiltrarse y sacarle la información a corneo – les dijo nervioso Barret mirando nervioso a Tifa y a Jesse.

- ¡Barret, debes estar bromeando! – le gritó Biggs.

- es cierto, ellas no pueden hacer eso – le criticó Wedge.

- de acuerdo Barret, yo lo hare – dijo de pronto Tifa y todos le miraron asombrados.

- Tifa, no estás pensando claramente – le susurraba Jesse.

- Cloud, se sacrificó por nosotros, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer – decía Tifa negando con la cabeza – Jesse, no es necesario que vengas, sólo basta una de nosotras para sonsacarle la información a corneo.

Jesse y Lydia trataron de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, pero Tifa se puso terca. Al final, Tifa se alistó para ir dónde corneo llevando un llamativo traje rojo.

- tú no iras sola a ese lugar – le dijo Wedge decidido.

- pero don corneo sólo acepta que chicas entren a su casa – le dijo Tifa.

- no me importa, te acompañare hasta la casa de corneo, y si veo que algo sale mal vendré en tu ayuda – le dijo Wedge con aplomo.

- gracias Wedge, en realidad no quería ir sola hasta ese lugar – le dijo Tifa y ambos tomaron un carruaje y se dirigieron hacia la casa de don corneo.

- espero que Tifa se encuentre bien – dijo Percy luego de un tiempo.

- no te preocupes, Wedge está con ella – le contestó Lydia.

- odio está espera, debimos haber ido con ellos – se quejo Percy.

- yo también siento ansiedad, que te parece si vamos a entrenar con las MATERIAS que compramos – sugirió Lydia y ambos fueron dónde Barret y los demás y les pidieron que les acompañasen.

- es una buena idea – le dijo Jesse.

- es un buen momento para practicar, ¿segura que quieres darnos tu MATERIA? – le preguntó Biggs.

- sí, estoy muy segura, mientras más practiquemos, haremos la MATERIA más poderosa, además yo prefiero usar la MATERIA de curación, ustedes quédense con las otras – les dijo resuelta Lydia.

- gracias Lydia, bueno ¿Qué están esperando? ¡A practicar! – ordenó Barret.

Lydia y los demás se pusieron a entrenar con esmero con lo que lograron incrementar sus niveles de lucha y curación, cuando de repente vieron como varios soldados de Shinra se dirigían al pilar del sector 7 de la ciudad.

- ¿me preguntó que estarán tramando? – se preguntaba Biggs.

- eso no importa, debemos detenerlos – ordenó Barret y todos fueron tras los Shinra.

Los primeros soldados contra los que se enfrentaron no fueron ningún reto, sin embargo, todos se asustaron al enterarse de los planes de Shinra para con el sector 7.

- ¡no pueden hacer eso! ¡Matarían a miles de personas! – gritó Lydia estupefacta al oír el macabro plan.

- yo creo que son capaces de hacerlo y encima planean echarnos la culpa por eso – siseo Percy con los cabellos erizados lo mismo que su cola por la furia.

- ¡bueno ya escucharon, en marcha! – les gritó Barret, pero detuvo a Lydia y a Percy con un gesto de su mano.

- ustedes son muy jóvenes, lo mejor es que esperen aquí – les ordenó Barret.

- ¡pero queremos ayudar! – le insistieron los dos chicos, pero Barret les dirigió una mirada que indicaba muy claro que no toleraría desobediencia alguna.

- de acuerdo, pero al menos tomen mis MATERIAS de curación – les pidió Lydia y todos recibieron los obsequios.

Barret, Biggs y Jesse subieron por el pilar del sector 7 y se enfrentaron con los soldados de Shinra que al parecer eran muy numerosos.

Lydia y Percy observaban la pelea muy preocupados cuando en eso escucharon que alguien gritaba sus nombres.

- Lydia, mira es Tifa y Wedge ¡Cloud va con ellos! – gritó feliz Percy.

Wedge y los demás le pidieron a Lydia que los pusiera al tanto y luego decidieron subir a ayudar a sus amigos.

- por favor Lydia, tú y Percy vayan al "séptimo cielo" y lleven a Marlene a casa de Aerith – les pidió Tifa y ambos chicos guiaron a la florista al bar de su amiga.

- ¡Marlene, Marlene! – gritó Lydia y fue en busca de la pequeña niña.

- Marlene, tu papa nos pidió que te lleváramos con una buena amiga suya llamada Aerith, no te preocupes que él vendrá pronto luego de cumplir una entrega que tenía pendiente – le explicó calmadamente a la niña para no asustarla y a continuación le presento a Aerith.

La mujer guió hasta su casa a los dos amigos y a Marlene. Luego de dejar a la niña bajo el cuidado de Aerith y su madre, Lydia y Percy fueron presurosos hacia el pilar del sector 7 y subieron por este. A medida que subían los escalones vieron los cadáveres de varios soldados de Shinra, afortunadamente no había rastros de que sus amigos hubieran sido heridos.

Al llegar a la plataforma de control del pilar, vieron como Barret ya iba deslizándose cuesta abajo con la ayuda de un cable, Tifa y Jesse iban sujetas a él.

- ¡Wedge, que sucede! – gritó Lydia.

- ¡Lydia, Percy, que hacen aquí! – les grito Wedge.

- dejamos a Marlene en casa de Aerith y venimos a ayudarles.

- no debieron venir, el pilar está a punto de colapsar – les dijo Cloud.

- no se preocupen, yo les sacaré de aquí – les dijo Percy y a continuación se transformó en un gato domestico y empezó a levitar.

- ¡deprisa sujétense de Percy! – les ordeno Lydia y todos sujetaron las patas del gato.

- ¿Percy, puedes lograrlo? – le preguntó Lydia preocupada.

- …. Unshoo…. Están muy pesados – se quejaba Percy, pero de alguna forma trasladó a los cuatro a un lugar seguro en el sector 6, justo antes de que todo el sector 7 colapsara aplastando a todos los que vivían debajo.

- uf…. ¿Lydia estas bien? – preguntó Percy en su forma de gato y muy agotado.

- estoy bien Percy – le contestó Lydia y sujetó a su amigo estrechándolo gentilmente contra ella – todos estamos a salvo gracias a ti.

Todos los hombres le agradecieron, pero luego le comunicaron a Lydia que Aerith fue secuestrada por los TURCOS.

Lydia y los demás fueron al parque de los suburbios del sector 6 y encontraron a Barret y a las chicas. Barret le agradeció a Percy por haber salvado a sus hombres y luego se dirigieron a la casa de Aerith.

Cloud era quien dirigía al grupo a la casa de Aerith ya que al parecer Lydia no se sentía con fuerzas como para guiar al grupo.

- como pudieron, como pudieron hacerlo – gemía Lydia, y Percy trataba de consolarla.

Al llegar a la casa comprobaron con alivio que Marlene se hallaba sana y salva, según la madre de Aerith, su hija se dejó capturar con tal de que dejasen a la pequeña niña en paz. Barret se disculpó con la señora, y está les confesó que Aerith en realidad no era su hija, sino que era la última de su especie, unos seres llamados los ancianos y que se autodenominaban los cetra.

Barret le pidió a la señora que siguiera cuidando a Marlene, mientras ellos irían a rescatar a Aerith.

- ¿Cómo vamos ir a los cuarteles de Shinra? – Preguntó Tifa – todos los caminos deben estar controlados por guardias.

- podemos ir por el mercado del muro, si subimos por los cables abandonados podremos subir – sugirió Wedge y todos le miraron con asombro.

- ¡Wedge, eres un genio! – le alabó Tifa y el hombre se ruborizó y bajó la vista.

- démonos prisa – apuró Cloud y salió disparado hacia el mercado del muro con todos siguiéndole lo más rápido que podían.

Ante el interés del rubio por Aerith, Tifa y Jesse fruncieron el ceño, lo mismo que Lydia aunque lo hacía por motivos diferentes lo mismo que Percy.

- esto pinta mal para Wedge – pensaron Lydia y Percy.

Al llegar al mercado del muro subieron por unos cables y comprobaron el daño que ocasionó el desplome del sector 7 sobre la ciudad.

Lydia giró el rostro al no poder aguantar ver tan horrible escena y Percy la abrazó fuertemente.

El chico gato miró con el ceño fruncido a Wedge indicándole con un gesto de la cabeza que se dirigiese dónde Tifa y que también le consolase ya que al parecer ella también estaba afectada.

Wedge palmeo cariñosamente el brazo de Tifa y la mujer le sonrió tristemente.

Finalmente llegaron al edificio de Shinra y Lydia quedo impresionada, definitivamente la arquitectura del edificio tenía como fin intimidar a todo el que la viese y que sintiese miedo ante la agresiva multinacional.

- bien, entremos de una vez – ordenó Barret, pero Lydia y las otras chicas le pusieron mala cara.

- Barret como se te ocurre – le dijo enojada Tifa – esa es la entrada principal.

- tenemos que tener un plan – le dijo Jesse.

- tengo uno – dijo lacónicamente Cloud con lo que Tifa y Jesse miraron al rubio con admiración.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan Cloud? – le dijo Lydia algo dubitativa acerca de que su amigo tuviese un plan medianamente decente.

- entremos a lo bestia – le soltó el rubio y Lydia entrecerró los ojos por la decepción mientras que las otras chicas abrieron las bocas por el shock.

- me agrada tu plan – le apoyó Biggs.

- tomen las cosas en serio – les criticó Jesse.

- Jesse tiene razón, sencillamente no podemos entrar por la puerta principal, todos los soldados de Shinra se nos vendrían encima – les riñó Tifa.

- pero tenemos que hacerles pagar por haber raptado a Aerith – les ladró Cloud.

- Cloud, no puedes ir por allí atacando como un toro, tienes que tener una estrategia – le señaló Lydia y luego miró significativamente a Percy.

- de acuerdo – dijo Percy y se transformó en gato y salió a explorar el lugar.

Luego de un par de minutos regresó Percy y le comunicó al grupo que encontró una entrada lateral la cual no era vigilada, eso sí, tendrían que subir varias escaleras.

- mejor votemos – dijo Barret y él, Biggs y Cloud votaron por entrar por la entrada principal, mientras que Lydia, Tifa y Jesse votaron por buscar otra entrada.

Todos miraron a Percy y a Wedge para desempatar, pero como era de suponer los dos chicos votaron apoyando a las mujeres.

- entiendo que Percy votara por Lydia – dijo Biggs – pero ¿por qué tú Wedge tuviste que darnos la espalda?

- me parece que Tifa tiene razón, si entramos por la puerta principal, todo el ejército de Shinra se nos vendrá encima – dijo nerviosamente Wedge y Tifa le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Barret puso los ojos en blanco y se dio por vencido con lo que el grupo tuvo que ir por la entrada lateral.

El grupo subió las escaleras de la entrada lateral y al cabo de varios minutos las fuerzas empezaron a abandonarles.

- ¿quieres que te lleve Lydia? – le preguntó Percy ya que él era el único que no mostraba signos de cansancio.

Lydia en un principio quiso continuar pero se hallaba tan agotada que al final accedió a ser llevada a caballito por Percy.

- Cloud, ¿me puedes llevar? – dijeron Tifa y Jesse al mismo tiempo, con lo que luego vino un silencio incomodo por parte de las mujeres, en cuanto a Cloud, él no parecía tener el mínimo interés en llevar a alguna de las chicas.

Percy quiso sugerirle disimuladamente a Wedge que se ofreciese a llevar a Tifa, pero apenas le vio y supo que sería inútil, de todo el grupo, era él quien estaba más agotado.

- Lydia y Percy tienen razón, debo ponerme en forma – pensaba Wedge quien estaba al borde del colapso.

El grupo siguió subiendo las escaleras cuando en eso Tifa quien se hallaba delante de los demás pegó un grito.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaa!

- ¡que pasa Tifa! – gritó Jesse y todos vieron como Tifa estaba roja como un tomate y trataba de bajarse la falda para que cubriese más sus piernas, una tarea imposible debido a lo corto del vestido de Tifa.

- ¿Qué sucede Tifa? – le preguntó Wedge preocupado.

- …. ¿Por qué, por qué no me avisaron?

- ¿avisarte que mujer? – le preguntó Biggs.

- …se…. ve…do….

- ¿Tifa? – dijo Jesse algo dubitativa.

- se me ve….. ¡SE ME VE TODO! Cloud, chicos, ¡ustedes vayan por delante!

- ¡oye nadie te estaba mirando! – le dijo sinceramente Barret.

- ¡eso no me importa! ¡Todos los chicos vayan por delante! – les ordenó Tifa muy ruborizada y todos los varones aceptaron ir por delante de las empinadas escaleras.

Eventualmente el grupo llegó al final de las escaleras y decidieron luego de tomar un descanso ingresar subrepticiamente al edificio.

El edificio era inmenso y varias áreas de este estaban restringidas, afortunadamente recibieron ayuda de alguien inesperado. Resulta que el alcalde de la ciudad tenía sus "oficinas" en el interior del edificio, esto era porque en realidad el alcalde era un prisionero de Shinra y así le mantenían bajo control.

El alcalde les entregó varios pases y así pudieron desplazarse con más seguridad por todo el edificio, pero aun así tardaron mucho tiempo recorriendo los laberinticos pasillos tratando de averiguar el paradero de Aerith.

- ¡cúbranse! – les ordenó Cloud al ver al presidente de Shinra y a otros altos ejecutivos de la multinacional, incluido un hombre que parecía ser un científico.

- espero un buen reporte está vez, profesor Hojo – decía severamente el presidente y ambos hombres se perdieron por un pasillo.

El grupo trató de seguir a los dos hombres pero vieron frustrados sus intentos por un par de macizas puertas, por lo que Cloud se dirigió a uno de los baños del piso en el que estaban y decidió ir por el ducto de ventilación para ver si averiguaba algo.

- Cloud, deja que Percy vaya, en su forma de gato es mucho más liviano y ágil que tú – le insistía Lydia pero Cloud quería ir personalmente para averiguar de primera mano dónde podría hallarse Aerith.

- chicas, creo que a Cloud le gusta mucho esa chica Aerith – les dijo Percy a Tifa y a Jesse, simulando inocencia, pero en el fondo lo hacía para que Tifa dejase de interesarse en el rubio y se fijase más en Wedge.

Tifa y Jesse fruncieron el ceño pero no dijeron nada. Luego de unos minutos Cloud regreso y les informó todo lo que había visto y oído.

Todos se mostraron escandalizados ante la falta de moral alguna por parte de esos hombres, que festejaban las ganancias que obtendrían por el plan de haber asesinado a miles de personas con el derrumbe del sector 7.

El grupo salió de los baños y decidió seguir al profesor Hojo, de seguro él sabría dónde se hallaba Aerith.

Hojo fue a sus laboratorios y empezó a hablarle a un animal que estaba en contención en una jaula de vidrio blindado, luego salió del lugar y Lydia y los demás investigaron por los alrededores.

Había varios contenedores biológicos y en uno de ellos había una especie de humanoide sin cabeza, el contenedor tenía una marca que rezaba GENOVA. Cloud miró al humanoide decapitado y tuvo una especie de ataque.

- ¿qué le pasa a Cloud? – preguntó preocupada Tifa y Jesse, pero nadie parecía saber la respuesta.

Lydia frunció el ceño ya que notó algo raro en el aura de Cloud pero no pudo especificar que era.

Pasada la emergencia y Cloud ya recuperado, el grupo recorrió el lugar y llegó dónde se hallaba Aerith. La florista se hallaba encerrada en una celda enorme de vidrio blindado.

- ¡Aerith, no te preocupes te sacaremos de allí! – le gritó Cloud.

- ¿sabes alguna forma de abrir la celda? – le preguntó Lydia.

- sí, debes presionar esos botones y bajar la palanca de la izquierda – le explicó Aerith, pero en eso Hojo apareció en el lugar y les mandó a detenerse.

- no ven que todo lo que hago es para preservar dos especies en vías de extinción – les dijo Hojo con una mirada extraña en los ojos.

De pronto se abrió una trampilla al centro de la celda de Aerith y por ella subió el animal que antes estaba siendo confrontado por Hojo, parecía una especie de Lobo adornado con plumas y cuentas.

Hojo les explicó que sus intenciones eran que el animal y la chica….bueno, que se entendieran y preservasen sus especies.

- ¡este tipo no sabe nada de genética! ¡Simplemente es un científico loco! – pensó alarmada Lydia.

- ¡Lydia, por favor! – gritó Aerith y Lydia operó los controles abriendo la celda.

Cloud saltó de inmediato al interior de la celda listo para enfrentarse al extraño lobo, pero vio con asombro que el animal se presentaba a sí mismo y le ofreció su ayuda para salir del edificio.

Hojo huyó del lugar y el grupo se dispuso a seguirlo, pero el hombre les soltó uno de sus experimentos y tuvieron que enfrentarse a este.

- les estoy profusamente agradecido por confiar en mí – les dijo Nanaki al finalizar la batalla y empezó a contarles como lo capturaron.

Lydia quedo impresionada por la forma cortes y de estilo retro con la que hablaba Nanaki, pero a Percy no le causó la menor gracia.

Nanaki pidió acompañar al grupo pero Percy tuvo sus reservas.

- felinos y caninos no comparten barco – le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Percy no digas eso! – Le recrimino Lydia – claro que eres bienvenido a acompañarnos.

Los demás miembros no pusieron objeciones y Nanaki pasó a ser un miembro más del grupo.

El grupo ingresó a un ascensor pero luego los TURCOS aparecieron en el elevador contiguo y activaron una trampa de gas que facilitó la captura de los intrusos.

Sometidos por los efectos del gas, nada pudieron hacer para evitar que los TURCOS les pusieran grilletes y aros electrónicos en el cuello para restringir sus movimientos. Luego fueron llevados dónde el presidente de Shinra y este les dijo que serian ejecutados por haber derribado el sector 7 sobre la ciudad.

- maldito - rugió Percy y recibió una descarga que lo inmovilizó.

- llévenlos a las celdas a la espera de su ejecución – ordenó el presidente riéndose.

Las celdas eran pequeñas pero tuvieron que compartirlas. Las cuatro chicas estuvieron en una celda, mientras que los cuatro chicos compartieron la otra, Nanaki y Percy fueron tomados por animales y los pusieron en otra.

- las celdas son tan pequeñas – se quejó Lydia con pena.

- a los de Shinra no les importa, total, van a ejecutarnos mañana – dijo Cloud secamente.

- ¡Cloud! – le riñó Tifa y abrazó a Lydia para consolarla.

Wedge tenía un reloj y les comunicó que apenas había pasado un par de horas, pero a los demás les pareció como si hubiese transcurrido mucho más tiempo. La espera sencillamente era desesperante.

Percy trató de usar su fuerza sobre humana pero la puerta de la celda al parecer estaba electrificada, y mandaba fuertes descargas si está era violentada de alguna manera. También trató de pasar por entre los barrotes en su forma de gato, pero de forma automática se cerró la portezuela de los barrotes, anulando cualquier intento de escape.

Luego de lo que pareció todo un día, algo raro sucedió, todos los cerrojos de las puertas se abrieron.

- ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Aerith.

- tal vez quieran darnos la ley fuga – dijo Nanaki.

- ¿cómo sabes acerca de la ley fuga? – le preguntó Percy.

- el abuelo me lee muchos libros – dijo sencillamente Nanaki.

- no tendremos otra oportunidad como está, vamos – les urgió Biggs y todos salieron nerviosos de las celdas.

Al abandonar la sala de prisioneros vieron que algo andaba mal, habían rastros de lucha y sangre por todo el lugar, incluso encontraron varias partes de cadáveres esparcidas por el lugar, lo que hizo que las chicas se pusieran enfermas y los hombres tragaran saliva nerviosos.

- ¿Qué diablos paso aquí? – se preguntó Barret.

- no lo sé y no quiero averiguarlo – le dijo Biggs.

- salgamos de aquí – suplicó Aerith.

- de acuerdo, pero antes vayamos dónde el presidente – le contestó Barret y fue delante de los demás obligando a todo el grupo a seguirle.

- Cloud, no vayas tan rápido – le pidió Tifa al rubio quien ya había adelantado a Barret.

- Cloud, por favor espéranos – le rogó Jesse, pero al igual que a Tifa, el rubio la ignoró olímpicamente.

- Cloud, estoy asustada, por favor sujeta mi mano – le dijo Aerith, y esta vez Cloud si se detuvo y se dio vuelta para ir dónde Aerith y le sostuvo la mano.

- gracias Cloud – le contestó la florista con una sonrisa y Cloud sólo asintió con la cabeza tratando de verse duro.

Los dos volvieron a seguir a Barret y tanto Tifa como Jesse fruncieron el ceño. Percy por su parte tomó la mano de Lydia y con su mano libre le dio un puñetazo a Wedge en el hombro.

Wedge estuvo a punto de recriminarle cuando Percy lo agarró y le acercó para susurrarle algo.

- ahora que Cloud regresó, hay cambio de planes, el nuevo plan es "Estaré Siempre Junto a Ti" o ESJT. Así que ve dónde Tifa y quédate a su lado, eso sí, también acércate sólo por ahora a Jesse o Tifa sospechara – le indicó Percy.

Lydia que estaba asustada no tuvo ánimos para criticarle a Percy, por lo que Wedge fue dónde Tifa y Jesse.

- chicas, no se preocupen, pase lo que pase estaré siempre a su lado – les dijo Wedge tratando de no verse culpable y las chicas le agradecieron.

- ¿de qué tanto estabas hablando con Wedge? – le dijo Biggs a Percy.

- sólo le decía que estuviese atento ante la presencia del enemigo y se moviese más al centro del grupo, tú como eres el miembro más duro de AVALANCHA nos cubrirás la retaguardia.

- ah, claro, no te preocupes, tú ocúpate de Lydia que yo me encargo de cubrirles las espaldas – le contestó Biggs lleno de confianza ante las palabras de Percy.

- nyajajajaja - se reía con disimulo Percy mientras Lydia le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño algo fruncido. Nanaki, quien tenía buen oído lo había escuchado todo pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Luego de subir varios pisos en los que no encontraron a nadie salvo rastros de sangre, llegaron a la oficina del presidente de Shinra.

La oficina estaba desierta con excepción del presidente quien se encontraba en su asiento y con una espada atravesándole la espalda.

- ¡qué diablos pasó aquí! – gritó Barret y Cloud se acercó al cadáver.

- …. No puede ser, esa es la espada de Sephiroth – susurró para sí mismo Cloud y luego tuvo otro ataque.

- ¡Cloud! – gritó Jesse y se acerco dónde el rubio para ver si podía hacer algo.

Tifa por su parte miraba la espada estupefacta.

- no puede ser, reconozco la espada, jamás la olvidaría, pero se supone que Sephiroth está muerto – dijo Tifa con una expresión de miedo en el rostro.

- ¿no se supone que Sephiroth está muerto? – preguntó Wedge.

- tendría que estarlo, salió en todos los periódicos – le contestó Biggs.

- periódicos que SON de propiedad de Shinra – les recalcó Lydia – no creo que debamos confiar en lo que se escribe en ellos.

- ¡hay alguien allí! – gritó Percy señalando un mueble.

- no hay nadie Percy – le dijo Aerith.

- el joven Percy tiene la correcta intuición de estar en lo correcto – dijo Nanaki – yo también percibo que alguien desea ocultar su presencia ante nosotros.

- ¿seguro que hay alguien escondido? – preguntó Biggs y como respuesta Percy señalo sus orejas de gato y su nariz humana.

Barret se dirigió a revisar el mueble cuando de repente un hombre gordo y canoso salió disparado del lugar.

- ese sujeto es Palmer, uno de los altos ejecutivos de Shinra – les informó Cloud una vez repuesto de su ataque.

Barret sujetó al hombre y le obligó a decirle quien había asesinado al presidente.

- fue, fue Sephiroth, ¡se los juró! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! – dijo Palmer y aprovechó la oportunidad de escapar gracias a que en ese preciso momento un helicóptero pareció aterrizar en el helipuerto del edificio distrayendo a Barret.

- ¡no lo dejen ir! –gritó Lydia pero al parecer todos querían ver quien era quien venía en el helicóptero.

- no te preocupes Lydia, ese palmer se dirige al helipuerto, que es al lugar dónde vamos – le dijo Percy y todo el grupo fue tras palmer.

Al llegar dónde el helipuerto vieron como palmer le rogaba de forma patética a un hombre joven y vestido de blanco ingresar al helicóptero.

El joven rubio resultó ser Rufus, el hijo del fallecido presidente de Shinra.

- wow miren que porte – exclamó Aerith.

- se ve mucho mejor en persona que en las fotos – murmuró Tifa.

- seguro será un mejor presidente que su padre, se nota a simple vista – dijo babeando Jesse.

- …. Qué demonios – pensó Lydia, mirando enojada a sus amigas ya que ese sujeto le daba mala espina y se volteó para mirarlo con más atención, comprobando que era un monstruo como su padre ya que su aura desprendía pura maldad.

Rufus se presento a sí mismo y les dijo de forma megalómana sus futuros planes como presidente.

- …. Mi padre era un estúpido, él quería controlarlo todo a través del dinero, yo lo hare a través del terror, así me obedecerán más rápido y no gastare tanto dinero – dijo con un tono diabólico y luego rio fríamente.

Está vez las chicas mayores cambiaron sus expresiones y lo miraron con asco.

- corrección – pensó Lydia – no es tan malvado como su padre, es MUCHO peor.

Cloud, enojado con la previa reacción de Aerith, cuando vio por primera vez a Rufus, decidió quedarse a pelear contra él totalmente solo y sin ayuda de nadie.

Los otros integrantes decidieron salir del edificio pese a las críticas de Lydia y Percy de no dejar solo a Cloud.

- no hay nada que hacer Lydia, así lo quiso Cloud – le decía Percy.

- en que está pensando, esa actitud es tan "macho" y estúpida – se quejaba Lydia.

El grupo tomó uno de los enormes ascensores y empezó a descender cuando de repente, el ascensor contiguo les alcanzó y vieron que en su interior se hallaba una maquina que empezó a dispararles.

- ¡este no es un juego de ROL, así que ataquen TODOS! – les gritó Percy y los nueve integrantes empezaron a contraatacar.

El enemigo era duro, pero la superioridad numérica y los ataques de rayo de Percy fueron clave para destruir la máquina infernal.

- ¿Dónde está Cloud, por qué todavía no viene? – preguntó angustiada Tifa, al mismo tiempo que Jesse y Aerith miraban con ansias el elevador por si aparecía Cloud.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho porque Cloud vino bajando las escaleras con una espectacular moto.

El grupo tomo "prestado" dos vehículos ya que no podían entrar todos en uno, y junto a Cloud montado en la moto escaparon de los cuarteles de Shinra.

El grupo escapaba por la autopista cuando varios soldados de Shinra montados en sus propias motos les atacaron. Afortunadamente Cloud se puso en la retaguardia y cubrió a sus amigos derrotando a todos los motoristas.

Barret y Biggs frenaron de golpe los vehículos porque al parecer habían llegado al final de la autopista.

- ¡maldita sea la autopista todavía no está terminada! – gritó Barret.

- Barret, tenemos problemas más grandes que eso – le decía Wedge, y efectivamente un enorme robot se dirigía hacia ellos.

Barret decidió que la estrategia de Percy era la más efectiva por lo que ordenó que los diez miembros del grupo atacasen al nuevo enemigo.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Dejen de tomar turnos y atáquenlo al mismo tiempo! – les indico Lydia.

- también no se queden delante, ¡rodeen al robot y atáquenlo por los cuatro flancos! – les señalaba Percy.

Las tácticas de Lydia y Percy dieron frutos ya que el robot fue derrotado en un santiamén, debido a que cuando se disponía a atacar a alguien, otro integrante del grupo le atacaba por otro costado y el robot se daba vuelta y así nunca podía asestar ningún golpe.

- Lydia, Percy, ¿Dónde aprendieron esas tácticas? ¡Son geniales! – les alabó Biggs y los otros miembros intercambiaron miradas y asintieron con fuerza.

- …. Es sólo cuestión de lógica y sentido común – contestó Lydia extrañada.

- ¿debo preguntarme cuál será nuestro futuro curso de acción? – preguntó Nanaki.

- debemos ir tras la pista de Sephiroth – dijo Cloud – si el llega a la tierra de los ancianos será el fin del mundo.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – le preguntó Wedge.

- no lo sé, sólo sé que debemos ir tras Sephiroth o el planeta afrontará un grave riesgo – le respondió Cloud con la mirada perdida en el vacío y todos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

- de acuerdo – dijo Barret – yo también estoy muy intrigado con la presencia de Sephiroth, pero primero debo ir a ver a Marlene.

- no lo hagas Barret – le dijo Lydia preocupada - todo Shinra y de seguro también los TURCOS nos están buscando, solo pondrás a Marlene en peligro, lo mismo que a la madre de Aerith.

- Lydia tiene razón, no te preocupes Barret, mi madre cuidara muy bien de Marlene – le tranquilizó Aerith.

- supongo que está decidido ¿pero cómo nos iremos de Midgar? De seguro toda la ciudad está cerrada – se preguntó Jesse.

- usaremos el plan de Wedge, nos deslizaremos por los cables hasta salir de la ciudad – dijo Tifa.

Todos miraron el horizonte, empezaba a salir el sol de la misma manera en que empezaba una nueva búsqueda para el grupo en su meta de salvar el planeta.

Continuara….

Notas finales del autor:

Tal vez les choque las actitudes de las chicas de FF7, pero no me las invente, en el juego TODAS las chicas protagonistas extrañamente babean por Cloud, tanto es así, que en el comic online parodia de FF7 de ObstinateMelon, Aerith, enojada agarra el guion del juego diciendo: "tengo que averiguar porque diablos estoy enamorada de este idiota, no tiene sentido".

Lo siento, pero no pude captar la esencia de la forma de hablar "victoriana" de Nanaki, lo hice lo mejor que pude, así que por favor no me den muchos palos en sus reviews. Recuerden que Jesse, Biggs y Wedge se salvaron debido a que entrenaron con anticipación con las MATERIA que les dio Lydia. Gracias nuevamente por leer este fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas previa del autor: El recorrido por peaceful pines y el cementerio, se basa en el manga incompleto de Midori Mezurashi (the witch of peaceful pines)

La discusión que tienen Percy y Nanaki, en casa de Lydia, está inspirada en el comic online CATENA de Tracy Pierce.

El enorme chocobo negro de Lydia está inspirado en el chocobo de la princesa chica gato del anime "dogs days"

UN GATO CONTRA Shinra

Capitulo 2: El rey Serpiente

- ¿están seguros de esto chicos? – le preguntaba Tifa a Lydia y Percy – a partir de ahora las cosas serán más difíciles.

- no te preocupes Tifa, de hecho a menos que nos enfrentemos a una serpiente zolom, las cosas no serán tan movidas como en Midgar – le contestó feliz Percy, colocando sus manos atrás de la nuca.

El grupo descendió por el cable y llegaron a las afueras de Midgar. Nanaki por carecer de pulgares oponibles tuvo que ser ayudado por Percy, quien se transformó en gato extendiendo su cola y con ella envolvió el torso de Nanaki, una vez hecho esto voló con Nanaki y lo depositó en el suelo.

- eso fue humillante – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo una vez hubieron descendido al suelo y se miraron de pronto lanzándose chispas.

- Percy ya basta – le dijo Lydia y su amigo volvió a transformarse en un chico gato.

- ¿y ahora dónde vamos? – preguntó Wedge.

- no tenemos víveres ni nada de nada, juntemos todo el dinero que tengamos y vayamos a la ciudad de Kalm, allí compraremos algo – dijo resueltamente Barret.

- esperen un momento – dijo Aerith – creo que es hora de elegir un nuevo líder.

- ¡QUE! – gritó Barret.

- dije que creo que es momento de elegir un nuevo líder – dijo calmadamente la florista y Barret estuvo a punto de recriminarle, pero en eso fue interrumpido por las demás chicas.

- oye, creo que es una idea excelente – dijo emocionada Tifa.

- ya lo creo, yo voto para que nuestro nuevo líder sea Cloud – salto emocionada Jesse.

Barret miraba incrédulo a las mujeres.

- yo creo que Barret ha hecho un buen trabajo como líder hasta el momento – dijo sinceramente Lydia – no veo la razón por la que debamos elegir a un nuevo líder.

- yo si veo la razón, vaya que están obsesionadas con Cloud – pensó Percy y negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía divertido.

- ¡no puedo creer esto! ¿Ustedes que opinan chicos? – preguntó Barret.

- ¡oye, no les presiones! – le riño Jesse.

- eso, eso, mejor votemos – sugirió Tifa con una pose seductora.

- ¡qué demonios! ¡Bien votemos entonces! – gritó Barret.

- ni tú, ni Cloud deben votar – le ordenó Aerith.

- ¡de acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Voten de una jodida vez! – se impacientó Barret.

- ¡yo voto por Lydia! ¡Lydia para presidenta! ¡Chicas góticas al poder! – gritó feliz Percy dando saltitos de la emoción.

- Percy, yo no estoy disputando el liderazgo de AVALANCHA, tienes que votar por Barret o por Cloud.

- no, mi voto siempre será por ti Lydia, ¡siempre! – le dijo Percy y Lydia se ruborizó.

Luego de que las chicas terminaron de reírse de lo dulce que era Percy, comenzó la votación.

Como era de esperarse Tifa, Aerith y Jesse votaron por Cloud. Biggs votó por Barret lo mismo que Lydia, mientras que Percy tercamente siguió insistiendo en votar por Lydia.

La sorpresa vino con Wedge y Nanaki quienes votaron por Cloud y así se decidió que Cloud fuese el nuevo líder de AVALANCHA.

- Cloud luchó solo contra Rufus y contra los motoristas – justificó su voto Nanaki.

Wedge estaba por justificar su voto aduciendo su admiración por Cloud, cuando vio que Lydia y Percy le miraban ceñudos.

- no delante de Tifa, no idolatres a Cloud delante de Tifa – pensaban Lydia y Percy nerviosos mientras miraban fijamente a Wedge.

- …. Este, las mismas razones de Nanaki – dijo Wedge dándose cuenta que casi mete la pata y tratando de verse duro.

Barret estaba furioso y se alejó un poco del grupo para patear el suelo y quitarse la frustración, mientras, las tres chicas saltaron felices y rodearon a Cloud con extrañas miradas en el rostro.

- te dije que era mejor darle a Wedge un estilo picudo a su cabello – le susurraba Percy a Lydia.

- esto es ridículo, el cabello picudo no tendría nada que ver en quien debería ser el líder – se quejó Lydia mirando con pena a Barret y a Wedge.

- esto será más difícil de lo que pensé – le susurró Lydia a Percy.

- querrás decir MUCHO más difícil, no veo como Wedge logre superar a Cloud – le dijo Percy preocupado y Lydia negó con la cabeza.

- ¿bien cuál es tu primera decisión como NUESTRO líder? – le preguntaron las chicas radiantes y de forma coqueta.

- este, creo que deberíamos ir a Kalm con nuestro dinero reunido y comprar víveres – dijo Cloud rascándose la nuca.

- excelente idea Cloud – le felicitó Tifa.

- ya sabía que lo harías bien de líder – le sonrió Jesse.

- te seguiremos siempre Cloud – concluyó Aerith.

El grupo emprendió la marcha hacia la ciudad de Kalm. Lydia, Percy y Wedge eran quienes cerraban la caravana.

- ¿te sucede algo Wedge? – le preguntó Lydia.

- no, no me pasa nada – le contestó su primo cabizbajo.

- claro que te pasa algo – le dijo Lydia mientras abrazaba y apoyaba la cabeza en el brazo de su primo.

- sabes, puede que Tifa este caminando atrás de Cloud en este momento, pero no están uno al lado del otro. Tu puedes en cambio ir al lado de Tifa las veces que desees, sólo necesitas mirar hacia el frente e ir dónde ella.

- no lo sé, ya viste como estuvo de feliz al apoyar a Cloud.

- tal vez, pero te digo algo, tú tienes que levantar siempre la mirada y sonreír al horizonte, sólo así algún día será a ti quien Tifa felicite con una sonrisa.

- vamos Wedge, sólo son unos pasos hacia adelante – intervino está vez Percy.

- ¿y de que podría hablarle? – preguntó nervioso Wedge.

- de cosas simples – le sugirió Percy - tú te criaste en la ciudad, mientras que Tifa se crió en el campo, habla sobre lo emocionante que será viajar por el campo hasta Kalm.

- que buena idea Percy, ese será un buen tópico para empezar – le dijo Lydia.

- pero no fuerces la conversación o terminaras hablando de cómo te dio diarrea tal o cual día – le dijo Percy.

- Percy tiene razón, no fuerces la conversación – le dijo Lydia y Wedge se dirigió dónde Tifa y dando un fuerte respiró para calmar los nervios entabló una calmada conversación.

La travesía hacia la ciudad de Kalm era larga y al final Wedge sugirió que se detuviesen y buscasen leña para encender una fogata antes de que les sorprendiese la noche.

- Wedge tiene razón – decía Tifa – ya olvidé como de oscuro puede ponerse el campo en la noche.

Wedge miró hacia Lydia y Percy y les agradeció la sugerencia con un gesto de la cabeza.

- mañana buscaremos algo de agua y comida, debemos levantarnos MUY temprano ya que no podremos viajar de noche, sería muy peligroso – les dijo Wedge agradeciendo mentalmente las sugerencias que le dio Lydia y Percy.

- sabes mucho de viajar por el campo – le dijo Tifa - ¿seguro que te criaste en la ciudad?

- eh, me gusta ver documentales – dijo Wedge levantando los hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa.

Al llegar el momento de hacer las guardias, Percy y Wedge se ofrecieron como voluntarios.

- ¿Percy, por qué quisiste que fuésemos los dos los que hiciéramos la guardia?

- fácil Wedge, así aprovecharas para hacer ejercicio.

- pero, ¿y la guardia?

- de eso no te preocupes, recuerda que tengo los sentidos del oído, vista y olfato súper desarrollados. Ningún depredador se acercara dónde nosotros sin que yo le detecte antes.

- además – continuó Percy – puedes aprovechar para sacarte tu abrigo y colocarlo sobre Tifa, imagínate lo agradecida que estará cuando se despierte. Así, te será más fácil tener una conversación con ella.

- ¿Cómo podría hablarle si voy a estar muerto de sueño?

- no exageres Wedge, nadie se muere por no dormir un día, además, si ella te pregunta por qué estas tan cansado, sólo dile que estuviste pendiente de los depredadores, para que no se acercasen a ella y estuviera siempre protegida y sin que se perturbase su sueño.

- …. Vaya, Percy, eres muy….

- lo sé, soy Dios, nyajojojojojojo – se rio Percy de forma maniática y cubriéndose la boca de la misma manera en que lo hacían las féminas malvadas de los animes y los demás les observaron algo intrigados.

Todos se acostaron para dormir y Percy cubrió a Lydia con su abrigo.

- que tengas dulces pesadillas Lydia – le dijo Percy y le dio un beso, con lo que las demás chicas ahogaron unas risitas.

- bueno, buenas noches chicas – les dijo Wedge y todos se pusieron a dormir.

Percy gracias a sus sentidos súper desarrollados, le indicó a Wedge cuando quitarse el abrigo y arropar a Tifa con este.

- el crimen perfecto – dijo en una risita Percy.

Percy se puso sobre los pies de Wedge para que este pudiese hacer abdominales, pero Wedge lo tenía difícil por su sobre peso por lo que el chico gato alargó su cola y con ella envolvió el torso de Wedge y así le facilitó hacer los ejercicios.

- es como una máquina de hacer ejercicios – pensó Wedge y se mantuvo haciendo ejercicios hasta que llegase el amanecer.

Lydia se levantó la mañana siguiente y le agradeció a Percy por haberla cubierto con su abrigo. Al levantarse Tifa vio con sorpresa que también ella estaba cubierta con el abrigo de alguien.

- buenos días Tifa – le dijo Wedge – espero que hayas dormido calientita.

- ¿este es tu abrigo Wedge? – preguntó Tifa.

- claro, ¿de quién más podría ser? – dijo Wedge comportándose como si lo que hizo fuese lo más natural del mundo y tomando su abrigo se lo puso sobre un hombro y luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin voltear atrás.

- bien hecho Wedge – le dijo Percy – pero no crees que debiste ofrecerle tu mano para que se levantase.

- auch, sabía que se me olvidaba algo.

A la hora de buscar comida Percy se ofreció de voluntario y al cabo de media hora regresó con unos diez conejos.

- no veo ninguna marca de cortes en los conejos – le dijo Tifa - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Percy sólo extendió los brazos con los dedos de las manos extendidos y sonrió de manera maliciosa, haciendo que todos intercambiaran miradas nerviosas excepto Lydia.

El grupo llegó a Kalm y con el dinero que reunieron decidieron primero tomar un hospedaje para bañarse y descansar apropiadamente.

- Cloud ¿no crees que ya es hora que nos cuentes que es lo que te sucede? – le pidió Tifa y Cloud relató su historia.

Cloud relató cómo llegó a su pueblo natal en compañía de Sephiroth y como enloqueció este al enterarse que no era humano sino un experimento de Shinra.

- no recuerdo claramente, rete a Sephiroth y sobreviví ¿Cómo lo hice?

Tifa observaba a Cloud con el ceño fruncido y Lydia pudo ver como el aura del rubio estaba hecha todo un lio, jamás había visto algo así en toda su vida.

Cloud les dijo que Sephiroth buscaba la tierra prometida, la cual estaba rebosante de energía mako y si él o Shinra la encontrasen sería el fin del mundo.

Luego de asearse y descansar, el grupo fue en busca de provisiones y continuó su marcha por el campo.

La rutina de viajar, acampar, hacer guardias y buscar comida muy temprano en la mañana continuó por varios días. Lo único que rompía la monotonía eran los ataques de algunos monstruos que vagaban por la zona, afortunadamente no representaron un reto para el grupo de diez aventureros, gracias a las tácticas de Lydia y Percy.

Wedge se sometía al duro entrenamiento de Percy día por medio y luego de un par de días se notaba los kilos que había perdido. Eventualmente el grupo llegó a una granja de chocobos pero no tenían dinero para comprar chocobos y atravesar el pantano que los llevaría al otro lado del continente.

- maldita cadena montañosa – decía Biggs – la única forma de atravesarla por tierra es si cruzamos el pantano y no podemos hacerlo porque allí viven las serpientes zolom.

- no podemos tomar una nave aérea porque todos los accesos están vigilados por Shinra – escupió Barret.

- enfrentémonos al gusanote – les soltó Percy.

- es una locura Percy – le dijo Lydia – aun con todos rodeándole y atacándole al mismo tiempo sería un suicidio.

- suicidio colectivo – dijo Jesse.

- lástima que los monstruos no suelten dinero cuando los derrotamos – se lamentaba Aerith.

- ¿por qué iban a soltar dinero cada vez que los derrotásemos? – dijo extrañada Lydia.

- no sé, pero sería grandioso que lo hicieran – le respondió Aerith.

Lydia sugirió ir a la pequeña ciudad dónde vivía, allí ella podría tomar su dinero y comprar chocobos en la granja al regresar.

- ¿tus padres no dirán nada? – le preguntó Tifa algo preocupada.

- ellos no se quedan mucho tiempo en la casa, mi padre es adicto al trabajo y mi MADASTRA bueno, ella nunca está en casa.

Percy frotó la espalda de Lydia para consolarla y todo el grupo accedió ir a Winter River.

La pequeña ciudad se hallaba al sur este de la granja chocobo, enclavada en una cadena montañosa en forma de U.

- ¿esa es tu casa Lydia? Wow – dijo impresionado Biggs al ver la casa de estilo victoriano en la cima de una colina muy uniforme y que dominaba la vista de todo el lugar.

Lydia acomodó a todos en su casa y luego dijo que iría a retirar todo el dinero, que no se preocupasen por su ausencia.

- ¿adónde iras Lydia? – le preguntó Tifa.

- Puedo retirar algo de dinero en efectivo de mi casa, pero tal vez Shinra ya haya bloqueado mi cuenta en el banco – les explicó Lydia – por lo tanto, iré a NO MUNDO y retirare dinero de mi NO CUENTA en ese lugar.

Todos le miraron sin comprender y Lydia les explicó del mundo paralelo de NO MUNDO, el mundo de los muertos.

- increíble – dijo Barret - ¿y cuanto tiempo estarás en ese lugar?

- sólo será un momento en NO MUNDO, pero en nuestra dimensión transcurrirán un par de meses, es por eso que no viajé antes a NO MUNDO, no quería que todos me esperasen en la intemperie, aquí en cambio, pueden esperarme cómodamente.

- ¿no te causaremos problemas con los vecinos? – preguntó Cloud.

- no se preocupen, de todas formas está casa y mi persona ya tienen mala fama – les dijo Lydia sin inmutarse y todos le miraron extrañados.

- es por la ropa gótica que Lydia usa – les explicó Percy y luego acompañó a Lydia a realizar el ritual.

- cuida a los demás, no dejes que se metan en líos. Y no pelees con Nanaki – le dijo Lydia con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Percy.

- tú también cuídate, no te apresures, tomate tu tiempo, y cuidado al cruzar las calles – le dijo y luego ambos se besaron.

Percy regresó a la sala y les dijo a todos que Lydia ya había partido.

- me hubiera gustado despedirme de Lydia – le dijo Wedge.

- no era necesario, recuerda, para ella sólo será un momento – dijo Percy y luego se despidió de los amigos para ir a dormir.

Percy entró a la habitación de Lydia, se transformó en un gato y luego saltó sobre la cama.

- ….Lydia…. – susurró Percy y haciéndose un ovillo se acostó en la cama y se puso a llorar.

En las semanas que siguieron Percy les enseñó el lugar al grupo.

- este es el colegio de Lydia, se encuentra en el barrio residencial de la ciudad llamado peaceful pines – les informó Percy con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué sucede Percy? – le preguntó Barret.

- todas las chicas de aquí son unas cretinas, creen que por ser ricas pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana, Lydia no tiene amigas en este lugar. Lo curioso es que Lydia tiene más dinero que todas las personas de la ciudad juntos, pero no le gusta hacer alarde de ello.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – le preguntó Biggs y Percy les explicó cómo Lydia reescribió "el manual para el recientemente fallecido" ganando una increíble fortuna de parte de NO MUNDO.

- Lydia es muy famosa en NO MUNDO, incluso la condecoraron…. ¡ya sé, les mostrare la condecoración de Lydia! – saltó feliz Percy.

- eso es impresionante - dijo Barret – este, dime Percy, ¿cualquiera puede ir a NO MUNDO?

Las chicas miraron con pena a Barret ya que sabían por dónde iba la pregunta, la esposa de Barret había muerto asesinada por los de Shinra.

- lo siento Barret, pero sólo alguien con magia puede ir allí, y aun así está prohibido para cualquier persona viva. Sólo Lydia es la excepción, bueno Lydia y los gatos.

- ¿la familia de los felinos? – preguntó Nanaki.

- sí, nosotros los gatos podemos estar en varios planos existenciales o dimensiones, si prefieren llamarlo así – les informó Percy hinchado de orgullo.

El grupo cortó camino atravesando un cementerio de aspecto tétrico.

- ese árbol se ve aterrador – les dijo Jesse, mientras señalaba un árbol que se veía muerto y retorcido, con unos agujeros que emulaban ojos y una boca ancha y maligna.

- ese árbol todavía está vivo, Lydia quien puede ver el aura de las cosas dice que es un árbol hermoso, con una naturaleza muy gentil y amable – les dijo Percy acercándose al árbol.

- Lydia tiene razón – les dijo Aerith mientras colocaba la palma de su mano sobre el árbol.

- ¿tú también puedes ver el aura del árbol? – le preguntó Tifa.

- no, no puedo ver el aura como Lydia, pero yo también puedo sentir que el árbol es muy amable.

El grupo cruzó por un pintoresco puente cubierto y subieron la colina para llegar a la casa de Lydia.

- ¡aquí está que les parece! – les mostró feliz la condecoración de Lydia.

Todos quedaron asombrados, la medalla era del tamaño de un plato y era de oro solido, extraños y macabros relieves se hallaban en su superficie.

- asombroso – admitió Cloud.

Percy también les mostró algunos cortes de periódicos de NO MUNDO, acerca de Lydia y todos los leyeron con atención.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo en paz y todos los integrantes del grupo pasaban los días entrenando o haciendo alguna que otra labor. Wedge siempre se ofrecía a ayudar a Tifa con la cocina y luego a limpiar los platos, también hacia ejercicios arduamente y se ponía a entrenar con su arma gracias a un libro de lucha con espadas que Percy le compró en el pueblo.

Wedge se esforzaba al máximo para vencer a Percy en las sesiones privadas de combate. Percy, no sabía cómo combatir con espadas pero lo compensaba con su fuerza sobre humana y hacia que los brazos y piernas de Wedge se esforzaran al máximo cada vez que paraba los brutales ataques del chico gato.

Luego de lo que vendría a ser un poco más de un mes Lydia apareció de vuelta en la casa.

- ¡LYDIA! – gritó Percy y fue corriendo hasta que se fundió en un abrazo con la chica.

- te extrañe Lydia – le confesó Percy dándole un beso y cubriendo el cuerpo de ambos con su larga cola.

- espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho tiempo – le dijo Lydia sonriente y enseguida se ruborizó al ver que todo el mundo les estaba observando.

- este, hola chicos, ya traje el dinero, ahora podemos continuar nuestra búsqueda de Sephiroth – les dijo Lydia y las chicas ahogaron risitas nerviosas mientras que los hombres miraban para otro lado.

A la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban para partir a la granja chocobos, pero al parecer Nanaki y Percy en su forma de gato domestico estaban discutiendo.

- ¡los gatos son más LISTOS!

- ¡los perros son más LEALES!

- los gatos son INDEPENDIENTES

- los perros APRENDEN RAPIDO

- ¡los gatos son LIMPIOS, tiene más CLASE, son TRANQUILOS y HERMOSOS!

- los perros son AMIGABLES, no son EGOISTAS, son VALIENTES y CONSIDERADOS

- ¡oigan ustedes, si ustedes, en especial tú pechugas con piernas! – Percy les llamó de mala manera a Aerith, Jesse y Tifa.

- florista de pacotilla – ordenó Percy –quiero que limpies EN VEZ DE MI los inodoros. Mecánica frustrada, limpia el desastre que YO HICE en la cocina. Y tú actriz porno, quiero que cocines un banquete para mí, mientras DUERMO la siesta. ¿Y saben por qué, trío de furcias? ¡Porque me da la puta gana nya!

Las chicas miraron a Percy y luego….

- ¡lo que tú digas!

- ¡eres tan lindo!

- ¡te amo!

Le decían las chicas mientras le abrazaban contras sus pechos y le cubrían de besos. Percy giró el rostro burlón hacia un Nanaki con rostro consternado y le dijo.

- un perro ¿puede hacer esto?

El grupo se encaminó hacia la granja chocobos y Percy en su forma de gato domestico y con la cola levantada orgullosamente como estandarte iba montado sobre Nanaki.

- ¡corre como el viento tiro al blanco! – decía feliz Percy.

- ¿oigan que están haciendo? – preguntaba Wedge.

- …. Sólo cubro una honorable apuesta, perdida ante la resolución de las señoritas Aerith, Jesse y Tifa – explicaba Nanaki con cara de condenado.

- ¡shhhh! ¡Se supone que rocinante no habla! – le calló Percy y Wedge puso los ojos en blanco.

Las horas transcurrían lentamente y el sol era abrasador. Percy, al ver que Lydia se estaba cansando, se bajó de Nanaki y se ofreció a llevarla a caballito.

- gracias Percy, pero ¿no hubiese sido mejor transformarte en pantera y llevar también a alguna de las chicas?

- esa es una buena idea, pero las chicas se turnarían y Wedge no tendría una oportunidad de llevar a Tifa.

Lydia quedo pensativa ante lo calculador que era Percy, pero no puso ninguna objeción a la idea del chico gato.

Lydia llamó con un susurro a Wedge y le sugirió que cargase a Tifa, al fin y al cabo, ahora si tenía la condición física para hacer algo así.

Wedge ofreció llevar a Tifa, pero rechazó el gesto gentilmente. Aerith, al ver esto le pidió a Cloud que la llevase ya que estaba agotada, pero Cloud se puso nervioso y se hizo el desentendido.

Lydia le hizo un gesto a Wedge para que cargara a Aerith y el hombre le ofreció llevarla a caballito con lo que la florista aceptó gustosa.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste que cargase a Aerith? – le preguntó Wedge a Lydia en la noche.

- era para que Tifa no te viese desesperado por estar a su lado.

- esa fue una buena disimulada Lydia – le dijo Percy – ahora Wedge, aprovecha que Tifa tiene los pies adoloridos y dale un par de masajes a sus pies.

- pero yo no sé dar masajes a los pies – dijo asustado Wedge.

- sólo necesitas saber dar masajes a los pies cuando la persona que los recibe no está agotada, como cuando va a un SPA – le señalo Percy – en cambio, cuando los pies de uno están gritando de dolor y de cansancio, cualquier masaje es válido, en especial en los talones.

Lydia asintió con la cabeza y Wedge fue dónde Tifa quien estaba muerta de cansancio y trataba de masajearse los adoloridos pies.

- cielos Tifa, tratar de masajearse uno mismo los pies es lo peor – le dijo Wedge con una sonrisa.

- lo sé…. Es difícil, pero mis talones me están matando – se quejaba Tifa.

- umm, déjame ayudarte un poco – le dijo Wedge como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿qué, no?... Espera…. Uyyy, …..ohhhh eso se siente TAN BIEN…. – finalmente reconoció Tifa y sintió como TODO su cuerpo se relajaba.

Wedge seguía masajeando los pies de Tifa, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle cosquillas y para esto se centró en los dedos y principalmente en los adoloridos talones.

- ¿te sientes mejor Tifa?

- sí…. Que RICO se siente…. Tus dedos son maravillosos Wedge ¿Dónde aprendiste a dar masajes?

- bueno, uno tiene sus secretos – le decía Wedge con una sonrisa.

- …. ¿Tú le enseñaste a hablar así? – le susurró Lydia a Percy.

- nya, quiero decir sip – le dijo Percy – le enseñe que lo más importante es sonreír y mirar directo a los ojos, nada de mirarle los labios y otros "atributos".

- bien hecho Percy – le alabó Lydia al ver como Tifa prácticamente se derretía ante los masajes de Wedge.

- Cloud, ¿podrías darme algunos masajes? – le suplicó Jesse.

- a mi también Cloud – le rogó Aerith.

- …. Este, yo no sé nada de esas cosas, mejor dense masajes entre ustedes – les dijo Cloud levantándose y se fue a un lugar más alejado.

- Cloud, parece haber salido de una película de los 80´s – le susurraba Percy a Lydia.

- que tonto, eso de hacerse el duro acabó en los ochentas, y eso de que "un verdadero hombre hace que su espalda hable por él ante una mujer" es tan absurdo.

- pero nos conviene en nuestro plan de emparejar a Wedge y a Tifa – le dijo Percy, y Lydia tuvo que asentir.

- Wedge porfa, dame también a mí un masaje – le rogaron las otras chicas ante la huida de Cloud.

- lo siento chicas – les dijo Wedge riendo – pero mis servicios son requeridos por la princesa Tifa y después me temo tengo ir dónde Lydia y Percy, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con ellos.

- no seas malo – le rogaron las chicas, pero Wedge sólo se rio mientras seguía masajeando los pies de Tifa.

- gracias Wedge, mis pies te lo agradecen efusivamente – le decía Tifa con una sonrisa.

- fue un placer mi princesa, puede requerir de mis servicios cada vez que sus lindos quesitos me necesiten – le dijo Wedge haciendo una reverencia y sonriéndole a Tifa.

- ¡Wedge! – le dijo Tifa tratando de mostrar una cara ceñuda pero al final se rió de la ocurrencia de su amigo.

Wedge se dirigió dónde Lydia y Percy y se hizo el desentendido ante las suplicas de Aerith y Jesse.

- buena escapada de Aerith y Jesse – le alababa Lydia.

- gracias, no sé cómo se me ocurrió de repente.

- pero ahora tendrás que estar aquí hasta que se duerman o te pedirán que les des masajes y si lo haces Tifa pensara que eres muy "dócil y servicial" con todo el mundo – le sugirió Percy.

- es cierto, debes hacerte el duro…. Pero no tanto como Cloud, que él exagera –le dijo Lydia, y los tres amigos se quedaron charlando hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

Al día siguiente por fin arribaron a la granja chocobos, pero para su consternación, todos los chocobos habían sido vendidos o estaban en reserva. Los encargados sólo pudieron venderles la MATERIA chocobo, que servía para atraer a las aves, de esta forma podrían capturarlas y luego traerlas a la granja, allí las domesticarían y les pondrían sillas y arneses para que pudiesen montarlas. También les vendieron varios alimentos de chocobos para así facilitar la captura de los animales.

Luego de lo que ellos consideraron una eternidad, por fin lograron atrapar varios chocobos y los llevaron a la granja. Percy se llevó las palmas al atrapar un chocobo de aspecto imponente e intimidante, era de color negro y era al menos tres veces más grande que un chocobo normal.

- este chocobo es para ti Lydia – le dijo Percy, con lo que Lydia se puso feliz.

- ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? – le preguntó Percy.

- creo que lo llamare Muerte Veloz – le dijo Lydia con una sonrisa y Percy llevó el chocobo a la granja junto con las demás aves capturadas.

- wow – dijo el encargado de la tienda al ver al chocobo negro – bueno, tendré sus chocobos preparados en un par de semanas.

- ¿Qué haremos mientras tanto? – le preguntó Biggs a Cloud.

- creo que lo mejor será ir a Kalm y comprar todo lo que necesitemos – le respondió el rubio.

Puesto que no tenían opción, tuvieron que retornar a Kalm. El camino hacia la ciudad fue pesado, incluso los combates con los ocasionales monstruos errantes no quitaban el sopor que tenían que sufrir los amigos, y luego de los combates retomaban la pesada caminata.

- te ves agotada Tifa ¿ahora sí me permitirás ayudarte? – le decía Wedge cortésmente.

- no lo sé Wedge, me da algo de vergüenza que me lleves a caballito– admitió Tifa.

- ya veo, bueno, eso tiene solución – dijo Wedge con gesto pensativo y poniéndose al lado de Tifa, la levantó por la cintura y luego hizo que se sentara en su hombro derecho.

- ¡Wedge, no! – decía Tifa, pero Wedge no le hizo caso y empezó a caminar con una facilidad impresionante.

- ves, así es mejor – le decía Wedge tranquilo – ya que de seguro también te apenaría tener que colocar ambas piernas alrededor de mi cuello y que te llevase sobre mis hombros.

- vaya Wedge, cuando te volviste tan fuerte – le decía Tifa impresionada al ver como Wedge la llevaba sentada sobre su hombro derecho, sin mostrar signo alguno de cansancio.

- ¡oye! Yo siempre he sido así de fuerte – le contestó feliz Wedge – simplemente caí bajo el encanto de los platillos que cocinabas Tifa.

- quieres decir que ¿es mi culpa el que hayas tenido sobrepeso? – dijo con pena y de forma nerviosa Tifa.

- ¿qué? ¡No! Sólo digo que tu sazón es tan delicioso que creó que ese fue el mejor momento de mi vida, aunque claro, creo que tendré que limitarme una vez que terminemos nuestra misión…. ¡será un calvario tener que soportar la tentación de repetir tus exquisitos manjares Tifa! – dijo Wedge de forma melodramática y simulando que lloraba.

Tifa se rió y continuaron la marcha hacia Kalm.

Una vez llegados a la ciudad, tomaron habitaciones y luego de descansar y asearse, se repartieron tareas para ir a comprar y vender todo lo necesario para continuar el viaje.

Ya tarde en la noche, Tifa se encontraba sola en el patio alto de la posada viendo las estrellas con expresión angustiada.

- ¿Tifa, te pasa algo? – Le preguntó Wedge – te ves preocupada.

- no es nada Wedge, sólo, sólo….

- no te angusties Tifa, no es necesario que me digas nada, sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, no es necesario que lleves cualquier tipo de carga tú sola.

- gracias Wedge – le contestó Tifa con una sonrisa y Wedge se retiró a su habitación al ver que Tifa deseaba estar sola.

- Cloud, la historia que nos contaste…. Oh, Cloud, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? – pensaba Tifa angustiada.

La mañana siguiente el grupo se encaminó nuevamente a la granja chocobos. Esta vez la travesía fue más amena ya que contaban con todo lo necesario para el viaje, incluso compraron un morral especialmente hecho para Nanaki para que llevase algunas cosas.

- bueno, creo que llegó la hora de cenar – decía Tifa y se desprendió de su mochila para buscar la comida enlatada que compró en el pueblo.

Todos imitaron a Tifa y buscaron en sus respectivas mochilas algunos envases de comida, mientras que Lydia se acercó a Wedge y le susurró algo.

- espera Tifa – le atajó Wedge – tú siempre estas cocinando para nosotros, deja que está vez yo lo haga.

- no es necesario que te molestes Wedge.

- deja que Wedge lo haga – le decía Lydia – quisiera comprobar que tanto aprendió a cocinar mi primo en mi ausencia.

- Wedge siempre te ayudaba a cocinar – le señalaba Percy – deja que está vez él se haga cargo.

Tifa quiso protestar pero Wedge la agarró gentilmente de los hombros y la hizo sentar.

- bien, asunto arreglado. Tifa, deja que está vez el chef Wedge se encargue del banquete le decía Wedge pomposamente.

- así evaluaras cuanto aprendió tu alumno – le decía Lydia.

- ¿y bien Tifa? – le decía Wedge mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- de acuerdo, pero te advierto que soy una jueza muy estricta. Tendrás un castigo si quemas un plato.

- está bien, aceptó – dijo lleno de confianza Wedge.

- eso no es justo Tifa – le dijo Lydia – si Wedge cocina bien tendrás que asumir una penitencia.

- ¿una penitencia? – preguntó inquieta Tifa.

- sí, creo que un beso seria lo apropiado – dijo con total naturalidad Lydia.

- sí, yo también estoy de acuerdo con Lydia – dijo feliz Jesse.

- ¡beso, beso! – gritaba divertida Aerith.

- je, será lo mejor – decía Biggs sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿quieren que yo le dé un beso a Wedge? – preguntaba Tifa y las chicas asintieron.

- ¡NO! – gritó Percy y todos le miraron.

- así no, seguro harás trampa Tifa y le besaras la frente o las manos – le decía Percy con gesto ceñudo.

- tendrá que SER WEDGE quien te de un beso a ti Tifa – sentencio el chico gato con aplomo y rostro serio.

Tifa miró nerviosa alrededor pero al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea de Percy.

- sí, así Tifa no hará trampa – asentía Barret con gesto pensativo.

- una vez puesto el noble desafío, es imposible echarse para atrás, de lo contrario se haría mella en el honor – decía a su vez Nanaki.

- y nada de sólo un beso en la mejilla – le dijo Percy – Wedge podrá besarte dónde sea que él quiera y como quiera.

- nada de echarse para atrás Tifa – le dijo Lydia elegantemente.

- y cuando digo DONDE SEA Y COMO QUIERA, me refiero precisamente a eso, podrá besarte abrazándote, o poniendo sus manos dónde sea que él quiera, y besarte con lengua dónde él quiera y por el tiempo que él quiera. Nada de la regla de "sólo un segundo"

- ¡Percy! – le recrimino Lydia, pero el chico gato seguía mirando desafiante a Tifa.

Tifa miró a Cloud y Percy le preguntó al rubio maliciosamente que opinaba, sabiendo de antemano su respuesta y es que Cloud era tan predecible.

- lo que hagan no me importa – dijo Cloud con su típica postura de chico duro y levantando los hombros.

- saben que – dijo finalmente Tifa con el ceño fruncido ante la actitud de Cloud – de acuerdo, yo no soy de las que lanzan un desafío y luego se echan para atrás.

Las chicas aplaudieron y Wedge hablo nuevamente.

- tranquila Tifa, si tan solo uno de nosotros no está conforme con mi comida, no habrá penitencia alguna – le dijo de forma calmada - además, pese a que sea comida enlatada, todos me podrán pedir que tipo de plato quieren que les prepare, mientras más difícil mejor.

Todos vitorearon con fuerza la caballerosidad de Wedge (menos Cloud el duro del cuento), pero Lydia y Percy intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

Como era de esperarse, TODOS pidieron platos complicadísimos, menos Lydia y Percy que simplemente pidieron salchichas Viena con huevos revueltos y poca sal.

Wedge comenzó a preparar los platos con una sonrisa en el rostro y tarareando una suave melodía. A medida que trascurrían los minutos, un delicioso aroma se esparcía por el lugar.

Finalmente, Wedge repartió los platos de comida y todos empezaron a degustarlos golosamente.

- ¿y bien, que les parece? – les preguntó Wedge.

- ¡está delicioso! – coincidieron todos, y se sorprendieron de que Wedge no sólo no había quemado plato alguno, sino que les había preparado auténticos manjares.

- ¿Qué hay de ti Lydia? – le peguntó Wedge.

- está riquísimo Wedge.

- ¿y qué tal tu plato Percy? – le preguntó Wedge con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Percy miró ceñudo a Wedge y luego volvió la vista a su plato, el cual estaba horriblemente quemado y tenía un aspecto nauseabundo y por si fuera poco la comida desprendía extraños vapores verdes y morados que emanaban un hedor insoportable.

- ¿y bien, no te gusta? – volvió a preguntarle Wedge.

Percy miró suplicante a Lydia pero ella le rogó con la mirada que comiese el plato.

La mano de Percy tembló al llevarse la comida a la boca, pero de un rápido bocado el chico gato se embutió la boca de comida. La irreconocible y apestosa masa tenía la extraña consistencia de plástico quemado con mocos calientes.

Todo el grupo miraba asombrado como Percy tercamente seguía masticando y tragando cada bocado. El chico gato estaba a punto de terminar de comer y le dirigió una mirada salvaje y de triunfo a Wedge, pero en ese momento su rostro se contrajo y empezó a vomitar.

- umm, bueno, creo que perdí – dijo Wedge levantando los hombros de la misma forma que lo hacía Cloud.

- no debiste presionar tanto a Tifa – le susurraba Lydia a Percy mientras le traía un vaso de jugo – al final Wedge se saboteo a sí mismo.

Pasada la comida los miembros se prepararon para irse a dormir.

- buenas noches chicas – les decía Wedge y las chicas le respondieron de igual forma.

Finalmente llegaron a la granja chocobos y el encargado ya tenía domesticados a todas las aves, incluso les puso monturas y riendas, todas ellas de color azul.

Al ver a los chocobos con todo ese color azul, Percy empezó a reírse con fuerza.

- nyajajajajaja mira Lydia, esos chocobos se parecen a Cloud nyajajajajaja

- ¿qué? – dijo Biggs

- se parecen…. Nyajajaja se parecen a Cloud nyajajajajaja

- Percy…. – quiso criticarle Lydia pero enseguida vio la similitud del cabello de Cloud con los chocobos y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no reírse ya que ella consideraba que reírse de los demás era algo malo y vulgar.

- ¡oigan, Percy tiene razón, miren! – gritó Barret y empezó a reírse con tal fuerza que los chocobos empezaban a ponerse nerviosos, menos el imponente chocobo negro de Lydia.

- oye, yo no me parezco a un chocobo – dijo Cloud frunciendo el ceño.

- veo que esas aves amarillas tienen cierta similitud con el estilo de peinado que tiene nuestro líder – dijo Nanaki.

- nyajajajajajaja es cierto, a partir de ahora serás conocido como "cabeza de chocobo" nyajajajajajaja

- mi peinado no se parece en nada a un chocobo – le gritó enojado Cloud.

- no te enojes Cloud, además te ves lindo como chocobo – le dijo Tifa ahogando la risa.

- es cierto, eres el chocobo más lindo que visto – se reía Aerith.

- si eres NUESTRO chocobo – le guiñaba el ojo Jesse.

Después de la sesión de humillación, el grupo se montó en sus respectivos chocobos y se dirigieron al pantano para llegar a la cadena montañosa que los llevaría al otro lado del continente.

- bien, prepárense que iremos a toda marcha – les decía Cloud – Nanaki, tu aférrate a Biggs para no caerte.

Al atravesar el pantano vieron como la serpiente zolom les seguía debajo del agua, sin embargo, los chocobos eran más rápidos.

Finalmente llegaron a la base de la cordillera y la gigantesca serpiente ya no pudo seguirles. El grupo empezó a respirar tranquilo cuando en eso vieron un espectáculo aterrador.

Una serpiente zolom se hallaba empalada en un gigantesco árbol muerto.

Cloud se acercó y vio por las heridas que tenía la serpiente, que fue Sephiroth el que derrotó al monstruo.

TODOS intercambiaron miradas de susto ante la demostración del poder de Sephiroth.

- …. Y se supone que nosotros estamos siguiendo a Sephiroth…. – pensaba alarmada Lydia, y Percy leyendo correctamente la expresión de su rostro procedió a abrazarla.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Nota previa del Autor: El ataque de Percy y Nanaki a Yuffie, está calcado de la película Jurassic Park 1.

UN GATO CONTRA Shinra

Capitulo 3: El rey de las aves y el rey de los mares

El grupo recorrió la base de la cordillera y al final lograron encontrar la cueva por la que podrían pasar al otro lado del continente, lamentablemente, el acceso demostró ser muy estrecho para los chocobos.

- al parecer tendremos que dejar los chocobos en este lugar – dijo Cloud.

- maldición, lo siento Lydia, al final malgastamos tu dinero – le dijo Barret.

- no digas eso Barret, el dinero es nada en comparación a la seguridad del planeta, sólo lamento tener que abandonar a nuestros amigos a su suerte –dijo Lydia con pena y acariciando el cuello de Muerte Veloz.

- no te preocupes Lydia, les quitaremos las monturas y los arneses, recuerda que son más rápidos que las serpientes zolom por lo que no les pasara nada – le tranquilizaba Percy.

Los amigos se bajaron de los chocobos y les quitaron las monturas y los arneses.

- prométeme que te cuidaras Muerte veloz – le dijo Lydia mientras abrazaba al chocobo.

- QUACKKKK – le respondió de forma orgullosa y noble el chocobo, y junto con los otros se dirigieron de nuevo hacia los pantanos.

El grupo entró a las cavernas para hallar el paso correcto que los llevase al otro lado, cuando en eso se encontraron nada más ni nada menos que con los TURCOS.

Los enemigos se mostraron arrogantes y dijeron que unos rumores indicaban que Sephiroth se encontraba en Junon, luego procedieron al combate. Los TURCOS se creían invencibles pero no contaban con las tácticas de Lydia y Percy, por lo que fueron derrotados rápidamente y salieron huyendo del lugar.

Siguiendo la ruta que tomaron los TURCOS, salieron de la cordillera hacia el otro lado del continente y se encaminaron a la ciudad de Junon.

- tenemos que atravesar un lugar llamado fuerte cóndor antes de llegar a Junon – les informó Cloud mientras consultaba el mapa y todos se dirigieron hacia el fuerte que estaba enclavado en una montaña.

Luego de varias horas, llegaron al fuerte y tuvieron que subir por una cuerda para entrar al complejo. Nuevamente Nanaki tuvo que ser ayudado por Percy.

Una vez arriba Nanaki, las chicas en especial Tifa, ordenaron que subieran primero los hombres por razones obvias. Percy ayudó a Lydia a subir para que no se lastimase las manos al subir por la áspera cuerda.

Al recorrer fuerte cóndor, descubrieron que estaba habitado por personas que luchaban contra la multinacional Shinra. Al parecer la multinacional quería apropiarse a la fuerza de la energía mako del lugar y al hacerlo destruirían el nido de un cóndor de proporciones gigantescas.

El grupo subió al observatorio del fuerte y vieron el nido del cóndor gigante. El ave realmente era gigantesca e imponente y en ese momento estaba empollando varios huevos enormes.

- soberbio – dijo Biggs.

- nunca había visto un ave tan enorme – decía Wedge.

- mira esos huevos tan grandes – decía Tifa impresionada.

- son muy hermosos – señalaba Aerith los huevos.

- slurppp, se ven deliciosos – babeaba Percy y Jesse quien se hallaba a su lado le dio un codazo en la cabeza.

- auch, Lydia….

- te lo mereces – le dijo Lydia y Percy puso cara de pena, con lo que se rió Nanaki.

El líder del fuerte cóndor les rogó para que le prestaran su ayuda en la defensa del nido, ya que varios soldados y armas biológicas de Shinra (monstruos) atacarían fuerte cóndor. También les pidió que con el dinero que tuviesen adquirieran el servicio de mercenarios no tan inclinados a ayudar a Shinra y de esta forma formar un ejército temporal que detuviese la invasión de la multinacional.

- sólo necesitamos detenerlos hasta que los huevos eclosionen – les imploró el líder del fuerte.

Cloud miró a Lydia y está aceptó con lo que contrataron a todos los mercenarios que había en el lugar y se prepararon para la batalla.

El ejército de Shinra estaba confiado y no se preocuparon de que un gato común y corriente caminara tranquilamente en su campamento observándolo todo.

- fue una excelente idea de Wedge esa de mandar a Percy a espiar al enemigo – le decía Lydia a Tifa, tratando de poner cara de inocencia ya que en realidad esa era la idea de Percy.

- sí, cuando vuelva Percy, podremos saber la exacta cantidad del enemigo y su composición.

- esto nos beneficiara mucho en la batalla, ¿verdad que Wedge es muy listo? – le preguntaba Lydia.

- tienes razón, de un tiempo a esta parte Wedge se muestra muy ingenioso – admitió Tifa y siguió mirando con los binoculares a través de la ventana.

Al regresar Percy, dio un detallado informe de las unidades enemigas ya sean estas humanas o no, así como también de la estrategia que emplearían.

- bien, con esto los haremos papilla – sonrió burlonamente Barret y olvidándose de que ya no era el líder ordenó a los demás a prepararse.

- Barret, recuerda que por voto democrático elegimos a Cloud como nuestro representante – le recordó Nanaki.

- ya lo sé, pero me hierve la sangre saber que nos enfrentaremos a Shinra – decía emocionado el gigante.

- que tu emoción no te nuble el juicio Barret – le recomendó Jesse.

Ya entrada la tarde comenzó el ataque y gracias a la labor de espionaje de Percy, AVALANCHA y los mercenarios derrotaron fácilmente al ejército de Shinra.

Todo el grupo festejaba feliz, cuando el líder del fuerte cóndor les indicó que pronto comenzarían a eclosionar los huevos.

El grupo fue al mirador y vio como la gigantesca ave se levantaba y todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar, entonces la vida pareció abandonar al ave y está se desplomó al abismo.

- ¡no! ¡Qué fue lo que paso! – gritó Jesse.

- entiendo…. A veces para que algo viva, algo tiene que morir – dijo tristemente Lydia.

- tienes razón Lydia, algunas veces ese es el orden natural de las cosas – dijo Aerith y cruzó los dedos de las manos e hizo una oración en silencio.

Un ruido salió de los cascarones y todo el mundo vio como eclosionaban los huevos, saliendo de estos polluelos gigantes que en el lapso de minutos desarrollaron plumas y empezaron a volar por el firmamento hasta perderse de vista.

- ¿crees que estarán bien sin su madre? – preguntó Biggs.

- no se preocupen – les decía un anciano del fuerte – estas aves no tendrán ningún problema en sobrevivir ya que son independientes y capaces de valerse por sí mismas desde el momento en que nacen.

- ¿Qué harán con el cuerpo de la madre? – preguntó Lydia.

- algunas de sus plumas harán de talismanes para nuestro pueblo y el resto será enterrado para nutrir la tierra y regresar a la corriente vital.

El grupo no quiso preguntar qué era eso de la corriente vital y decidieron en cambio comprar diversos artículos que les ayudarían en su viaje y ya que era tarde, tomaron unas habitaciones del fuerte para pasar la noche.

Tifa quien no podía dormir, fue a las afueras del mirador a pensar en los acontecimientos del día. Al salir del mirador descubrió que Wedge estaba sentado sobre una torre de agua y contemplando las estrellas.

- ¿Wedge? – dijo Tifa y su amigo se volvió para mirarla.

- ¿Tifa, que haces aquí?

- no podía dormir y salí a despejar la mente.

- sube, la vista desde aquí es increíble y tranquila.

Tifa subió a la torre de agua sin poder dejar de pensar que hizo exactamente lo mismo cuando era niña creyendo que Cloud se le declararía en su pueblo.

Sin embargo, no todo era exactamente lo mismo, esa vez Cloud la esperaba sentado, mientras que ahora Wedge le ofrecía su mano para subir segura a la plataforma.

- ten cuidado Tifa, no quiero que caigas y te lastimes.

- gracias Wedge, eres muy amable.

Wedge no soltó la mano de Tifa y la guió con cuidado al frente de la torre.

- ves, está vista es muy tranquila Tifa.

- …. Tienes razón Wedge – le dijo Tifa al ver que Wedge tenía razón. La luna estaba enorme en el cielo nocturno y a sus pies se extendía un bosque enorme cual mar verde laurel y calmado.

- …. Y ¿por qué estabas aquí solo Wedge?

- bueno, estaba pensando en lo que dijo Lydia y Aerith, respecto a eso de que para que algo viva, algo tiene que morir.

Tifa se quedo mirando a Wedge, ya que esa era la misma razón por la cual ella no podía dormir.

- en Midgar – continuó Wedge – todas esas personas murieron al derrumbarse el sector 7 ¿murieron para que nosotros viviéramos? Nosotros fuimos para resguardar el pilar del sector 7, estábamos dispuestos a morir para proteger a toda esa gente y al final fuimos nosotros los que sobrevivimos. ¿Sobrevivimos para salvar el planeta? Yo no me considero especial como para haber sobrevivido, no me considero más especial que la pequeña Tina, o la señora Betolda, o el viejo Paul el panadero, o timy, o Carlos, o el bueno de Clark, o….

- ya basta, ya basta – rogaba Tifa mientras lloraba y se abrazaba al brazo de Wedge - …. Por favor ya basta….

- ….. Lo siento Tifa, soy un idiota

- no, no lo eres – negaba Tifa con la cabeza.

- sí que lo soy, sabes, Shinra te quitó todo lo valioso que tenias….. Algunas noches veía como tenias los ojos rojos, decías que era por las cebollas, pero yo sabía que estabas llorando por lo de tu padre y las demás personas. ¡Como odie a Shinra! Juré, juré, que les haría pagar por hacer llorar a mi hermosa y preciada amiga…. Y ahora, soy yo quien te hago llorar.

Tifa miró detenidamente a Wedge.

- ya no los hacen como tú – le dijo Tifa con una sonrisa y ambos se quedaron mirándose

Tifa volvió a mirar el paisaje y luego el rostro se le alegró.

- fu, me olvide que me debes una penitencia por haber quemado un plato – le dijo poniendo una cara de malvada e hizo que Wedge pegara un brinco y se parase sobre la plataforma de un brinco.

- ¡ehhhh!

Tifa se levantó y se acercó a Wedge con un gesto travieso que hizo que Wedge tragase saliva.

- pero claro, tú te saboteaste porque eres todo un caballero, pero ahora, ahora deseo recibir la penitencia.

- ¿qué?!

- no fue justo, podías haber ganado, así que deseo cumplir la apuesta.

Wedge tragó saliva, pero al fin tuvo aplomó.

- de acuerdo Tifa, tienes razón, pero cierra los ojos, vale.

Tifa cerró los ojos y esperó el beso ¿sería con lengua? ¿Sería uno largo y apasionado? Tifa sintió como las manos de Wedge se posaban sobre sus hombros y descendían suavemente y acariciando sus brazos hacia sus manos. Luego, sintió como Wedge besaba sus manos.

Tifa abrió los ojos y vio como Wedge con una rodilla doblada besaba delicadamente sus manos.

- se supone que te besaría dónde quisiese – le dijo Wedge con una sonrisa y Tifa se desilusionó mucho, pero luego Wedge se puso detrás de Tifa y puso una mano sobre su vientre y con la otra le agarró la barbilla obligándola a verlo.

- también se supone que puedo poner mis manos dónde quisiese – le dijo muy cerca de su rostro.

- tramposo, se supone que sólo sería un beso – le dijo una ruborizada Tifa.

- pero si Percy no hubiese intervenido, tú hubieses hecho trampa y me habrías besado en las manos como lo hice yo hace un momento ¿verdad que duele cuando esperas un beso de amor en los labios y te dan en vez de eso un beso casto en otro lugar?

- yo no soy mala, pero hice eso con varios chicos, supongo que ahora lo estoy pagando.

- no tendrás…. que pagar…. O arrepentirte… de nada…. conmigo – le dijo Wedge mientras se acercaba y retrocedía traviesamente hacia los labios de Tifa.

Ambos se besaron con pasión, Wedge que seguía detrás de Tifa agarró las manos de Tifa y entrecruzando sus dedos con los de ella, la abrazó como si no quisiese dejarla ir nunca más.

Al terminar el beso Tifa con la respiración entrecortada se dio vuelta y miró a Wedge a la cara, luego apoyó su frente contra el pecho del hombre.

- vaya beso – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mirándose luego de repente y se rieron con ganas.

Tifa y Wedge volvieron a sentarse en la plataforma y hablaron de cosas simples y sencillas que nada tenían que ver con la misión o el triste pasado de ambos.

- yhawww - dio un enorme bostezo Tifa.

- no me comas Tifa – le dijo con una sonrisa Wedge.

- ups, lo siento Wedge.

- creo que ya es hora que vayas a dormir Tifa, tenemos que ir muy temprano hacia Junon.

- pero ya casi amanece.

- ups, tienes razón.

- ves Wedge, si me voy a la cama ahora, luego se me pegaran las sabanas.

- ¿Por qué no duermes aquí? Te prometo que no te dejare caer

Fuerte cóndor era un lugar con un clima muy caluroso, así que Tifa aceptó. Se recostó sobre la plataforma y apoyó su cabeza sobre los muslos de Wedge, mientras que el hombre la cubría con su chamarra.

- tu ropa es muy confortable Wedge.

- shhhh – le calmaba suavemente Wedge mientras acariciaba el cabello de Tifa – duerme tranquila Tifa….

Llegada la hora de partir, Percy salió al mirador y llamó a Wedge.

- ¡SHHHH! – le silencio Wedge desde la plataforma de la torre de agua y Percy extrañado empezó a olfatear delicadamente hacia Wedge.

- así que Tifa está contigo, con razón tampoco ella aparecía – le dijo Percy con una sonrisa – bueno, lamento interrumpir el sueño de Tifa, pero debemos irnos, ya todos están abajo.

- gracias Percy, iremos enseguida.

- …. Tifa, Tifa, despierta, tenemos que irnos ya, ya todos nos están esperando – le decía con suavidad y la mayor ternura con la que podía vocalizar.

- …. Mmm, que delicioso beso….me diste, Cloud.

En las fueras del fuerte cóndor Percy le contaba a Lydia acerca de lo que vio o mejor dicho olfateó. El rostro de Lydia estaba iluminado por la felicidad de descubrir que al fin Wedge había logrado ganar el corazón de Tifa, cuando en eso salieron del fuerte los aludidos.

Tifa parecía haber llorado y Wedge tenía un gesto agrio en un rostro rojo por la furia.

En un principio Aerith y Jesse les silbaban a Tifa y a Wedge, burlándose por haber desaparecido y luego haber salido del fuerte juntos, pero luego se dieron cuenta que algo malo había pasado y cortaron todas las burlas.

- ¿Tifa?

- ¿Tifa, que pasó?

- nada, no me pasa nada – les decía a sus amigas mientras se enjuagaba las lagrimas y cargaba su mochila.

- ¿Wedge? – quiso preguntarle Lydia pero su primo pasó de largo y con más fuerza de la necesaria agarró su mochila y empezó a caminar a paso veloz al mismo tiempo que se colocaba correctamente la mochila.

Barret quiso preguntar que le pasaba pero se detuvo al ver como Wedge pateaba una enorme piedra en el suelo mandándola lejos.

Lydia quiso correr hacia su primo pero Percy le detuvo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- …. Pero.

- no Lydia, déjalo en paz, espera a que se calme y aun así creo que lo mejor será que yo hable con él.

Wedge quien tenía también un mapa se adelantó a los demás y siguió caminando sin darse la vuelta.

- ¿me preguntó qué fue lo que pasó? – gemía Lydia.

- no lo sé, está mañana Wedge parecía muy feliz, y pude escuchar como el corazón de Tifa latía también feliz…. ahora el corazón de Tifa late triste y el de Wedge…. Es como si llorara.

Fue demasiado para Lydia, quien presurosa fue corriendo hacia Tifa con rostro enojado.

- ¡Lydia! – gritó Percy maldiciéndose por su estupidez.

Biggs y Cloud miraban como Lydia iba corriendo hacia Tifa y luego vieron como Percy les suplicaba con la mirada.

- ¡Biggs, Cloud, apártense! – les ordenó Lydia con una mirada tan fuerte que hizo que los dos duros hombres se amilanaran, pero la intervención de Nanaki les hizo recuperarse y cortaron el paso de Lydia.

- Lydia, ya basta – le había alcanzado Percy y la sostuvo con fuerza.

- no te entrometas Percy.

- no, no por favor, piensa en Wedge, no le compliques más las cosas – le suplicaba Percy y esto calmó a Lydia.

Delante de ellos estaba Tifa quien había escuchado todo, pero prefirió disimular y siguió caminando.

- ¿Qué pasa con Wedge y Tifa? – preguntó Cloud, pero Biggs y Nanaki se hicieron los desentendidos.

Lydia estuvo a punto de contestarle al rubio, pero decidió dejarlo en la ignorancia, no sea que se le abrieran los ojos y decidiese que Tifa le interesase.

- nada Cloud, seguro tuvieron una discusión infantil o algo por el estilo, no te preocupes que luego yo hablo con Wedge – se apresuro a decir Percy y se alejó de Cloud continuando la marcha.

La marcha fue la más silenciosa e incómoda que tuvo el grupo, pero luego Percy rompió el silencio.

- chicos, alguien nos está siguiendo.

- ¿Quién o qué puede ser Percy? – le preguntó Lydia.

- un humano, mujer, muy joven, es muy ágil, astuta ya que se esconde contra el viento – decía Percy olfateando y moviendo las orejas.

- mi olfato y orejas también perciben a alguien oculto en las sombras – confirmó Nanaki.

El grupo intercambió miradas nerviosas y apresuró el paso, pero al parecer el acechador les seguía el paso.

- Nanaki quiero que me ayudes – le pidió Percy con lo que Nanaki se sorprendió pero luego asintió.

El grupo se adelantó hacia una zona con una vegetación elevada y Nanaki aprovechó para ir tras quien les seguía lo mismo que Percy en su forma de pantera negra.

Quien fuera que los siguiese se dio cuenta que lo estaban emboscando y decidió huir de prisa pero nada podía hacer ante el acecho de dos depredadores consumados.

Nanaki cortó el paso de la mujer por delante, oculto tras unos arbustos, empezó a mover estos para atraer la atención de la fémina y cuando esta se disponía a lanzarle una especie shuriken gigante, Percy apareció por su costado izquierdo muy cerca de su rostro.

- chica lista – dijo la mujer y Percy se le abalanzó encima y luego Nanaki.

El grupo escuchó unos gritos de mujer y luego un silencio mortal. Pero luego de un minuto vieron salir a Nanaki y luego a Percy quien con su mandíbula sostenía a una jovencita por la ropa interior.

- ¡auch! – dijo la jovencita que parecía ser una ninja cuando fue arrojada al piso sin ningún miramiento.

La ninja ya libre quiso escapar pero Percy se lo impidió poniéndole una pata en la espalda, luego se acercó al rostro de la chica y empezó a gruñirle.

- ¡no me comas! ¡Me rindo! ¡Pero por favor no me comas!

Percy mordió la cabeza de la chica y empezó a zarandearla con fuerza.

- ¡basta Percy, la vas a matar! – le gritó Lydia asustada y Percy se detuvo.

- …. Perdón, perdón, juro que no lo volveré a hacer - decía llorando y moqueando la chica ninja.

Percy se transformó nuevamente en un chico gato, aunque a diferencia de las veces en que volvía a su forma de cat boy luego de transformarse en gato, está vez estaba desnudo.

- ¡Percy cúbrete! – le ordenó Lydia y ropas empezaron a cubrirle el cuerpo desnudo con lo que todos quedaron impresionados.

La chica se presentó como Yuffie y decía ser una ninja. Estaba siguiendo al grupo por que vio a Percy y le intrigó su naturaleza de chico gato.

- según las leyendas de mi pueblo, fueron las chicas gato las que le enseñaron las técnicas ninja a mi pueblo, pero como un ser humano no era lo suficientemente poderoso para aprender todas las técnicas, las chicas gato decidieron que cada alumno supiera al menos una técnica y de esta manera se formaron los diversos clanes ninja de la actualidad – les relataba Yuffie.

- por favor permítanme acompañarles, hare lo que sea, ¡lo que sea!

- ¿Qué dices Percy? – le preguntó Lydia.

- por que le preguntas a Percy, yo soy el líder – le decía Cloud.

- para saber si está mintiendo – le contestó Lydia.

- a ver… no, no está mintiendo, me lo dicen sus latidos del corazón – les informó Percy.

- entonces, ¿harás lo que sea? – le dijo Biggs fingiendo malevolencia.

- sí, lo que sea – imploró Yuffie.

- ¡entonces vuélvete comida! – le gritó Percy y nuevamente se transformo en pantera, con lo que la mordió de la columna y empezó a zarandearla.

- ¡no soy salmón, no soy salmón!

- ¡Percy, ya basta! – le gritó enojada Lydia y Percy la soltó nuevamente sin miramientos.

- Percy, se que estás jugando – le recriminaba Lydia – pero con tu fuerza de pantera puedes matarla sin darte cuenta.

- lo siento – dijo Percy con pena una vez que volvió a transformarse en chico gato.

- di eso luego de cubrirte – le dijo Lydia con hombros caídos y voz cansada.

Lydia consideró prudente informar a Yuffie de lo que estaban haciendo, por lo que le dio un resumen de quienes eran y lo que habían hecho hasta la fecha.

Ya incorporada Yuffie al grupo, este reanudó la marcha hacia Junon.

- ¿por qué todos tan alegres y sonrientes? – preguntó de forma sarcástica Yuffie y Lydia le contó lo que pasó con Tifa y Wedge en la mañana, así como también de la obsesión de Tifa por Cloud.

- tal vez se pelearon por que ella le dijo que todo fue un error y que no podía olvidar a Cloud.

- eso lo averiguare está noche - dijo Percy ceñudo.

En la noche Tifa preparó la cena y todos comieron en silencio ya que aún ella y Wedge se veían tensos.

Terminada la tensa cena, Wedge se ofreció para hacer la guardia ya que sabría que no podría dormir y Percy también se ofreció.

- …. ¿Wedge? – preguntó nervioso Percy cuando se acercó al hombre luego de que todos los demás se hubiesen acostado.

- que quieres Percy – le dijo Wedge de mala gana.

- Lydia está muy triste y preocupada, quiere, queremos saber que fue lo que pasó, por favor dímelo Wedge, ¿sabías que Lydia estaba llorando? – mintió Percy para ablandar a Wedge.

- ¿Lydia estaba llorando?

- sí, tal vez para ti no signifique nada pero para mí Lydia lo es todo y me desgarró verla de esa manera. Por favor Wedge, dime qué fue lo que pasó.

Wedge le contó de su encuentro con Tifa en la noche, como al final se besaron y luego vino el desastre de esta mañana.

- …. Wedge…. Yo lo siento tanto – le dijo sinceramente Percy.

- me enoje, le dije que era una falsa por haberme utilizado para dejar de pensar en Cloud.

- pero Wedge, un sueño es solo eso, un sueño, nadie puede controlar los sueños y puedo asegurarte que no significan nada.

- significan algo, en el caso de ella, que no puede olvidar a Cloud.

- ¿y qué MAS LE DIJISTE Wedge?

- le dije que deje de hablarme y que se fuese dónde Cloud de una vez por todas.

- ¿y Tifa?

- me gritó, me dijo que no le dirigiese la palabra nunca más y que ella no lo haría conmigo.

Percy negó con la cabeza y arrancó la hierba del suelo, arrojándola luego con furia.

- Wedge, no pudiste, no PUDIERON AMBOS controlarse y cerrar la boca – le dijo al final exasperado.

- ya no importa, ahora sólo me concentrare en la misión.

- ¡Wedge!

- ya no me molestes Percy y hagamos la guardia – le dijo Wedge y se alejó del chico gato.

En la mañana, Percy le contó a Lydia lo sucedido y está puso cara de consternación.

- ¡no puedo creerlo, todo por un tonto sueño y un más aún tonto pleito!

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos Lydia? – le preguntó Percy.

- tenemos que hablar con esos dos tontos, el problema es que hoy llegamos a Junon y estaremos muy ocupados con la misión.

- pero Wedge ya no quiere tener nada que ver con Tifa. El plan consistía en que Wedge se ganase el corazón de ella, porque estaba enamorado, pero ahora ya no lo está, entonces ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Ya no intervenimos?

- claro que Wedge está todavía enamorado de Tifa, lo que pasa es que está dolido y el hecho de que este confundido lo mantiene terco, pero créeme Percy, Wedge de seguro desea aclarar las cosas con Tifa para bien.

Percy estuvo de acuerdo, pero como le dijo Lydia el tiempo era el problema, y efectivamente al medio día los amigos llegaron a la ciudad de Junon.

Junon era un pueblo costero que había perdido su forma de vivir por culpa de Shinra, durante la guerra contra Wutai, la multinacional había cubierto todo el pueblo con una plataforma que sirvió para construir una nueva ciudad y base militar que sirviese además para el emplazamiento de un cañón gigante de mako. La guerra terminó antes de que se disparase el cañón, pero Shinra decidió no desmontar la base militar ni el cañón, lo que afectó mucho el ecosistema del lugar, llevando a la hambruna y a la desesperación a la gente que antes vivía en el lugar.

- igual que en Midgar, Shinra cubrió todo el pueblo y ahora ni el sol llega a todo el lugar – dijo Barret.

- odio como los de Shinra se creen con el derecho de ser los dueños de las vidas y la dignidad de las personas – continuo Tifa.

El grupo entró al pueblo y se dirigió a la entrada de la base para acceder a la ciudad, pero el guardia les prohibió el paso debido a que Rufus el nuevo presidente de Shinra llegaría al lugar y se celebraría un desfile con sólo los habitantes de la ciudad y todos los demás tenían prohibido el ingreso.

- ¿y ahora que haremos? – dijo Biggs.

- preguntemos por el pueblo, a ver si hay otra entrada que podríamos utilizar – sugirió Jesse.

Al acercarse a la playa, oyeron los gritos de varias personas, al parecer había aparecido un monstruo marino y estaba atacando a una niña de nombre Priscila.

El grupo corrió presuroso dónde la niña y pudo ver que está se hallaba flotando inconsciente cerca del monstruo, el cual ya la habría devorado de no ser por la intervención de un delfín que distraía a la bestia, pero ya se estaba cansando y empezó a acercarse a la niña nuevamente.

- ¡que alguien haga algo! – gritó Aerith.

- ¡yo me encargo! – gritó Wedge y corrió directo hacia el mar, zambulléndose luego de manera espectacular para salvar a la niña.

Wedge nadaba furiosamente contra las olas y sujetó a la niña. El monstruo trató de engullirlos pero recibió una descarga del arma de Wedge que afortunadamente también podía disparar bajo el agua.

Como el monstruo estaba en el mar, el grupo no podía rodearle y lo que es peor sólo funcionaban ataques a distancia contra él.

Barret con su brazo-cañón y Percy con su ataque de rayo, eran los únicos que podían atacar al monstruo constantemente. Los otros como Yuffie, sólo podían arrojarle su arma una vez y eso era todo.

Tifa veía la lucha impotente, ya que a diferencia de los demás, ella sólo empleaba combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- ¡Tifa, toma algunas MATERIAS curativas y junto a los demás apoya a Barret y a Percy! – le decía Lydia.

- ¡Nanaki! – Gritaba Wedge – cuida a la niña que iré también a atacar al monstruo.

Wedge corrió dónde sus dos amigos y empezó a disparar al monstruo.

- menos mal que mi arma sirve de espada y fusil al mismo tiempo – pensó Wedge.

El monstruo era muy poderoso y derrotó a Barret y a Percy, entonces Wedge apostándolo todo, se zambulló en el mar y atrajo la atención del monstruo el cual se trago de un bocado a Wedge.

- ¡WEDGE! – gritaron los miembros del grupo, pero cuando el monstruo levantó el cuello, el fusil-espada de Wedge salió del hocico del monstruo y a continuación el arma partió en dos todo el hocico del monstruo causando que este expulsara a Wedge.

Wedge cayó de mala manera en la arena y por si fuera poco el cuerpo inerte del monstruo casi lo aplasta al desplomarse encima de él.

- ¡Wedge, Wedge! – gritaba Lydia mientras corría hacia su primo.

- no te acerques Lydia, estoy cubierto de la sangre del monstruo – le decía Wedge, pero a Lydia no le importó y abrazó con fuerza a su primo.

- no seas tonto, no soy ninguna princesa mimada que valora más su vestido que a su primo – le criticó Lydia.

- ¿Estás bien Wedge? – le preguntó Tifa quien se veía preocupada.

Wedge y Tifa se miraron en silencio.

- lo sient…. – empezaron a decir al mismo tiempo cuando en eso Nanaki les llamó preocupado, al parecer la niña no respiraba.

- debemos darle respiración artificial – decía Aerith.

- ¿alguien sabe dar respiración artificial? – preguntó Yuffie y todos se miraron negando con la cabeza.

- …. Yo sé dar respiración artificial – dijo Wedge quien ya se había recuperado y llegaba dónde ellos.

Wedge se inclinó al lado de la niña y le abrió la boca, cerciorándose que no tenía nada en la garganta, ni que se hubiese tragado la lengua. A continuación, procedió a darle respiración de boca a boca.

Luego de unos instantes la niña reaccionó expulsando el agua que tenía en los pulmones. Wedge la tomó en brazos y guiado por los lugareños la llevo a su casa.

Wedge llegó a la casa de la niña y acostó a está en su cama arropándola con cariño y dándole un beso en la frente.

- duerme pequeña – le dijo Wedge con gesto paternal.

Los lugareños le explicaron al grupo que la niña y su amigo delfín jugaban en la playa cuando apareció el monstruo, luego les agradecieron profusamente, en especial a Wedge.

- Wedge, lo hiciste muy bien, ¿verdad chicas? – preguntó Lydia.

- ¡es cierto, estuviste increíble con el monstruo! – decía asombrada Yuffie.

- y la forma en cómo te dirigiste a pelear contra él – decía Jesse.

- ¡como le cortaste con tu espada para derrotarlo! – continuaba Aerith.

- me refería a como le dio respiración artificial a la niña y la arropó con cariño – les aclaró Lydia mirando con pena a sus amigas, como si fuesen niñas que no se daban cuenta nada de nada.

- Wedge – continuó Lydia – realmente, eres un hombre entre hombres.

- Tienes razón Lydia – le dijo Tifa y todos la miraron, en especial Wedge quien se ruborizó

- …. Mejor vámonos - dijo Barret y todos decidieron salir de la habitación para dejar solos a Tifa y a Wedge.

Un silencio embarazoso permanecía en la habitación, sólo interrumpido por el respirar de la niña.

- Lo sient – trataron de decir al mismo tiempo interrumpiéndose el uno al otro, con lo que se miraron y luego se rieron.

- perdóname Tifa, me comporte como todo un imbécil, nunca debí decirte esas cosas, después de todo sólo fue un sueño.

- no tienes de que disculparte, de hecho soy yo quien debería disculparse, nunca debí decirte esas cosas hirientes respecto a no volver a hablarnos, yo si fui la que se comporto como una imbécil.

- no digas eso Tifa, fui yo el que comenzó, deberías darme una patada en este momento.

- no soy yo la que debería recibir una patada.

- ¡pero yo te hice llorar!…. Otra vez

- ¡y yo mencione el nombre de Cloud!

Los dos se miraron ceñudos y luego se empezaron a reír nuevamente.

Wedge se acerco a Tifa y la tomó por la cintura.

- ¡Wedge que haces! – le decía una sorprendida y colorada Tifa.

- aún pienso que debo compensarte por las lágrimas – le dijo y acercó sus labios a los labios de Tifa.

- ¿Dónde está el señor delfín? – dijo de pronto la niña, interrumpiendo lo que pudo ser el beso de los adultos, que se separaron rápidamente con rostros rojos como un tomate.

- vaya, creo que no se me dará hoy – le dijo Wedge y Tifa se tapó la boca con un puño cerrado para evitar reírse.

Los tres bajaron de la habitación y se encontraron con el grupo en la sala. Priscila quedo muy impresionada con Cloud y prácticamente se le declaró ahí mismo, haciendo que las chicas se rieran divertidas.

Priscila ya recuperada los acompañó hasta la playa para mostrarles una manera de ingresar a la ciudad superior dónde se llevaría a cabo el desfile.

La niña le entregó un silbato a Cloud con el que podría llamar al delfín y este le ayudaría a saltar hasta una viga rodeada de cables de alta tensión, por esa viga Cloud podría ingresar subrepticiamente a la ciudad si es que se cuidaba de no tocar los cables.

Las chicas, incluida Tifa le rogaron para que no hiciese algo tan peligroso, incluso sugirieron que Percy sea quien se hiciese cargo, lo que hizo que Lydia les mirase ceñuda.

- lo siento chicas – se excusó Percy – pero luego de la batalla con el monstruo estoy agotado.

Con esto fue Cloud el encargado de realizar la tarea.

- apenas entre en la ciudad, bajare para abrirles la entrada – les PROMETIO Cloud y se dirigió al mar para llevar a cabo el plan de Priscila.

Pasaron un buen par de horas y nada.

- Lydia, estoy aburrido.

- no te preocupes Percy, seguro Cloud aparecerá pronto…. Espero.

- ¿eso crees Lydia? – le preguntó Percy.

- que suena mejor, eso espero o eso creo.

- ¡maldito imbécil, me preguntó qué diablos estará haciendo! – gritó enojado Barret.

- escuché que hay toda una ciudad allí arriba, seguro Cloud estará "liberando" a las chicas del lugar de los malos de Shinra – decía Yuffie quien junto con Lydia eran las únicas chicas que no se la pasaban babeando por Cloud.

Las otras chicas le criticaron pero Biggs les mandó a callar enojado.

- Lydia, ya estoy recuperado, déjame intentarlo – le pedía Percy.

- pero es muy peligroso Percy.

- tal vez para un humano, pero no para un gato.

- ….. De acuerdo, pero prométeme que te cuidaras – le dijo preocupada Lydia.

Percy beso a Lydia para tranquilizarla y luego se transformó en un gato, después sin la necesidad de alas voló hasta la viga y penetro al complejo.

Luego de unos breves minutos volvió y les dijo que ya había destrabado la seguridad de la puerta y que ya podían pasar.

- la rapidez con la que realizaste tu acción fue eficaz – le alabó Nanaki y el grupo entero fue hacia la puerta. Abrieron está y subieron hacia la ciudad por medio de un ascensor de carga.

- me preguntó qué fue lo que paso con Cloud – decía Tifa preocupada.

- en cuanto le encuentre le voy a golpear – amenazó Barret.

- no te preocupes tifa, seguro estará bien – le decía Wedge, aunque con un rostro no muy convencido.

- al parecer el desfile acabó – dijo Aerith.

- dónde estará Cloud – gimió Jesse.

El grupo fue a investigar y descubrió que pronto partiría del puerto de la ciudad un enorme barco con destino a Costa del Sol, en el barco iría el nuevo presidente de Shinra, Rufus.

- debemos tomar ese barco – dijo Wedge.

- y que hay de Cloud – dijo Jesse.

- no podemos dejarlo aquí – pidió Aerith.

- es cierto, tenemos que encontrarlo – insistió Tifa.

- tranquilas chicas, conociendo a Cloud se las arreglara para ir al barco – les dijo con calma Wedge y todos asintieron y se dirigieron al barco.

Al parecer el líder militar de Shinra, Heidegger, fue tomado por sorpresa con lo de la visita de Rufus, y con el desfile y todo lo demás, la vigilancia militar y el control de efectivos no fue óptimo, con lo que el grupo tuvo una buena oportunidad de entrar al barco.

- ¿y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Biggs.

- debemos tomar unos trajes militares y vestirnos con ellos, de lo contrario nos descubrirán – dijo Wedge y todos le dieron la razón.

- ¿Dónde encontraremos los trajes? – preguntó Yuffie.

- huelo que detrás de esa caja del fondo encontraremos ropas de Shinra – dijo Percy.

Efectivamente, el grupo encontró en un grupo de cajas ropas de la milicia y todo el mundo procedió a vestirse con ellos.

- faltan dos trajes ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Tifa.

- Percy puede pasar desapercibido como gato, en cuanto a Nanaki, lo haremos pasar como si fuese un perro entrenado de Shinra – dijo Wedge con lo que los demás asintieron.

- recuerden, no podemos estar todos juntos – les indicaba Wedge – nos repartiremos por todo el barco y nos encargaremos de tareas que de seguro los verdaderos soldados no querrán hacer, así nos los quitaremos de encima.

- ¿Qué tareas serian esas? – preguntó Percy.

- pues, limpiar los baños, mover cajas, asear la cubierta, ese tipo de cosas y lo más lejos de los otros soldados. Tampoco podremos ir a comer en el descanso.

- ánimo Percy – le dijo Lydia al ver la cara triste del chico gato y en ese preciso momento el barco empezó a moverse.

Algunos miembros del grupo subieron a la cubierta y vieron como el barco se alejaba de Junon.

Continuara….

Notas finales del autor: La excusa que Yo le di a Yuffie para seguir al grupo me parece más valedera que la que le dio el juego, la cual era de simplemente robar sus MATERIAS.

En un principio quería hacer a Yuffie como otra chica más de FF7 que lo único que hace es babear por Cloud, pero al final, me decidí seguir el canon del juego.


	4. Chapter 4

Notas preliminares del autor: La canción que canta Wedge es la que se usaba como opening de la serie de televisión: Highlander.

UN GATO CONTRA SHINRA

Capitulo 4: De arenas doradas a arenas infernales

El barco se alejaba cada vez más de Junon y todos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

- ¡Cloud aún no aparece! – gritaba Tifa una vez que todos se reunieron en la bodega.

- tranquila Tifa – le decía Percy tranquilo – Cloud está aquí en el barco.

- ¡queeee! – gritaron varios miembros del grupo.

- mis sentidos no perciben aroma alguno de nuestro líder – decía Nanaki.

- recuerda que yo no soy un gato, sino un chico gato, mis sentidos están más desarrollados que el tuyo. Además, ¡soy más guapo que tú! – dijo Percy con una pose entre arrogante y coqueta.

- concéntrate Percy, concéntrate – le pidió Lydia.

- este…. Sí, yo soy más guapo por ser felino y ….

- no, lo OTRO Percy – le decía Lydia algo impaciente.

- ¡a ya!... Cloud está en este barco... y en cuanto a eso de nuestro líder, Nanaki, tengo algo interesante que contarles – les dijo Percy con gesto malévolo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Aerith.

- pues, que los latidos de corazón de nuestro amado y sobre babeado líder – les dijo Percy viendo con atención a Tifa, Jesse y Aerith – indican que se introdujo al barco sin importarle cual fue nuestro amargo y cruel destino.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó ceñuda Jesse.

- para ser la única con un titulo técnico eras la más tonta – le soltó Percy.

- ¡Percy! – le gritó Lydia.

- quiero decir, que Cloud no sabe que estamos en este barco….noooooo, lo único que le interesa es encontrar a Sephiroth él solo, y al diablo los demás, eso es lo que quiero decir – terminó Percy con expresión de suficiencia.

- eso no puede ser cierto – le atajó Tifa.

- claaaaaaro – continuó Percy con rostro y voz burlona – puedes preguntarle a Cloud cuando lo veas, el seguro pondrá su carita de ángel y te dirá que no es cierto. Uno puede ser bueno para mentir, pero sabes, ¡los latidos del corazón nunca mienten!

- tú debes ser el que miente – le dijo ceñuda Aerith.

- podría mentirles a ustedes, pero jamás le mentiría a Lydia. Bueno Lydia, pregúntame.

- …. ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste respecto a Cloud? ¿Él entró sólo al barco sin saber que nosotros estábamos aquí? – le preguntó Lydia mirando fijamente a Percy y con una expresión seria en el rostro.

- sí, él entró al barco sin saber que nosotros estábamos aquí – dijo Percy mirando fijamente a Lydia.

- tenemos que encontrar a Cloud – dijo Tifa.

- ¡esperen un momento! – Gritó Wedge - ¿no se acuerdan lo que les dije respecto a no estar TODOS JUNTOS en un solo lugar? Si Cloud está en el barco ya hablara con nosotros uno por uno, así que no la arruinen.

- Wedge tiene razón – dijo Biggs – lo mejor es preguntarle por separado.

El grupo aceptó y se repartieron por todo el barco, cuando Cloud los encontró uno por uno, todos le soltaron el sermón y Cloud no tuvo otra que bajar la cabeza cada vez.

- no pude ir de prisa dónde ustedes, tuve que asistir al desfile – decía cada vez.

- pero pudiste bajar a abrirnos la puerta después ¿no? – le contestaban siempre.

- y lo peor es que no puedo golpearte, porque llamaría la atención – le reñía Barret cuando en eso sonaron las alarmas del barco.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Cloud.

- Wedge nos dijo que no fuésemos dónde los demás soldados, sino que nos reuniéramos en la parte de atrás de la bodega en caso de haber una emergencia.

El grupo se reunió en el sitio asignado por Wedge y se preguntaron qué era lo que estaba pasando.

- escucho ruidos de pelea y disparos – dijo Yuffie.

- ¿Qué haremos Cloud? – dijo Tifa.

- creo que deberíamos….

- ¡tú cállate! – Le mandó Percy – dime Wedge ¿Qué hacemos?

- si entramos ahora, lo único que lograremos es ser disparados por los soldados y quien sea que les este atacando – razonaba Wedge – esperemos que la pelea cese. Díganme ¿alguien entró a la bodega del fondo?

- sí, yo lo hice – dijo Yuffie.

- descríbenos el lugar – le pidió Wedge.

- ….. Ya veo – dijo Wedge, luego de oír el reporte de Yuffie – bien, al entrar de seguro nos encontraremos con un monstruo ya que ningún soldado salió de la bodega, por tanto la mitad del grupo ira a enfrentarse a él y la otra mitad subirá por las rampas de la bodega, de esta forma lo atacaremos no sólo desde abajo, sino también desde arriba. Lydia, Aerith, ustedes como siempre encárguense de las curaciones.

- ¡Wedge, eres el mejor! – Gritó feliz Percy – bien, creo que es hora de elegir un nuevo líder….!yo voto por Wedge!

- no es el momento para eso – le dijo Jesse ceñuda.

- al contrario – dijo Percy con pose coqueta y negando con el dedo índice – pronto nos enfrentaremos en una batalla y será desastroso no nombrar un líder después del fiasco de Cloud ¿o quieren que Cloud y Wedge den órdenes contrarias al mismo tiempo?

- Cloud no es ningún fiasco – reclamaba Tifa.

- sí que lo es, casi nos morimos de aburrimiento como caballo en feria esperando al oxigenado en Junon – le contestó Yuffie, con lo que ella y Percy chocaron palmas de forma cómplice.

- suficiente – dijo Barret con tono serio - ¿tú qué opinas Lydia?

- tú eres muy confiable Lydia – le dijo Biggs – tú decides.

- señorita Lydia, concuerdo con la positiva apreciación de Biggs – dijo Nanaki.

- …. Bueno, lamento que haya una votación en este momento, pero Percy tiene razón, sería desastroso tener dos líderes, votemos.

- ¡qué! – dijo Tifa ceñuda.

- ¡no, ninguna votación! – le siguió Jesse.

- ¡esto es injusto! – reclamó Aerith.

- INJUSTO – gritó Percy y se plantó delante de las tres mujeres con gesto feroz - ¿acaso fue justo haber hecho líder a Cloud, cuando Barret no cometió ni un solo error? ¿Acaso fue justo haber elegido a Cloud sólo por ser bien parecido?

Percy estaba furioso, sus cabellos empezaron a erizarse, lo mismo que su cola que se veía gruesa y estar hecha de miles de agujas negras.

- Percy, a mi no me interesa ser el líder, yo creo que Cloud debería seguir….

- ¡tú también te callas! – Le cortó Percy - ¡votación!

Las chicas con excepción de Lydia y Yuffie votaron por Cloud, pero todos los demás votaron por Wedge, a excepción de Percy, quien siguió insistiendo en votar por Lydia pese a que ella no se postulaba para ser líder.

- bueno, creo que ya es hora – sentencio Wedge y todos entraron a la bodega.

El grupo entró con cautela a la bodega y vieron los cuerpos de los soldados de Shinra todos ellos en el centro. Luego una sombra se acercó, y luego esta tomó forma tangible… era Sephiroth.

Wedge no se esperaba esto, pero sabiendo que era el líder pensó con calma y con un gesto de la mano ordenó que todos asumieran posiciones.

- insectos….. insectos que vienen a perturbarme – decía Sephiroth con tono aburrido – tengo que encontrar la tierra prometida…..

Sephiroth alzo la vista al techo y empezó a levitar hacia este, cuando en eso desapareció.

- ¡Dónde se fue! – gritó Cloud.

- creo que ahora tenemos otros problemas que atender – dijo Biggs con ojos abiertos como platos y mirando al frente. El monstruo GENOVA estaba delante de ellos.

El monstruo era poderoso, pero no se enfrentaba a sólo cuatro enemigos por vez, sino que todo un mini ejército le atacaba a la vez y sin esperar turno alguno, eso, y la táctica de ser rodeado tanto por abajo como por arriba resultó en su derrota.

- ¡escucho pasos! – Gritó Percy – son más soldados vienen hacia aquí

- ¡deprisa, escondámonos en la bodega de atrás! – ordenó Wedge.

El grupo se escondió con el tiempo justo ya que varios soldados entraron dónde antes se desarrolló la batalla. Los soldados decidieron requisar todo el lugar pero la alarma del barco les indicaba que ya se acercaban a Costa del Sol y decidieron ir a cubierta.

- esperemos a que el barco atraque y salgamos a escondidas – les decía Wedge y todos asintieron.

Al atracar el barco, el grupo se escabulló al exterior y se quitó los uniformes de Shinra. Rufus, el presidente de Shinra le recriminaba a Heidegger por su ineptitud y luego se marchó en helicóptero.

- uf, la temperatura ambiente es demasiado sofocante, mi hocico se está deshidratando – decía Nanaki, quien comenzaba a jadear intensamente mientras sacaba la lengua.

- busquemos por el lugar pistas acerca de Sephiroth, reunámonos aquí en tres horas – ordenó Wedge – vayan en parejas.

- ¡yo voy con Lydia! – Saltaba feliz Percy – tú Wedge ve con Tifa y tú Cloud con Aerith, los demás acomódense como les plazca.

Aerith ni corta ni perezosa agarró el brazo de Cloud y se lo llevó por delante, el resto del grupo recorrió Costa del Sol buscando pistas.

Luego de tres horas todos los miembros del grupo volvieron al muelle.

- ¿no podemos tomarnos vacaciones en esta ciudad de arenas doradas? – preguntó Yuffie.

- no vinimos a un viaje de placer Yuffie – le decía Biggs quien en ese momento llegaba con Jesse.

- ¿encontraron algo? – preguntó Barret.

- nada, tal vez Aerith y Cloud tengan noticias – dijo Biggs.

- allí vienen – dijo Lydia.

- esos dos son los últimos en llegar, me preguntó qué cosas estarían haciendo je je je – decía Yuffie.

- seguro estaban haciendo eso, o tal vez eso otro, o tal vez aquello – decía Percy mientras tenía la mirada fija en el firmamento y con una expresión rara en el rostro.

- Cloud es un caballero, jamás haría cosas pervertidas como esas – les critico Jesse.

- seguro Jesse, seguro – le contestó Biggs con un tono de hastió.

- no entiendo de que cosas nos criticas, ¿pues de qué cosas crees que estábamos hablando? – le dijo Yuffie con malicia.

- es cierto, es cierto, aquí la única con mente sucia eres tú Jesse – le recriminó Percy.

- no…. ¡dejen de molestar! Biggs diles algo – se quejó Jesse.

- pídele a TU Cloud que te defienda – le cortó Biggs y se fue del lugar – no puedo creerlo, toda la caminata, Cloud esto, Cloud aquello….

- no les hagas caso Jesse, sólo les alientas – le dijo Lydia.

- ¿ustedes encontraron algo? – preguntó Barret.

- escuchamos de alguien que se parece a Sephiroth, el cual se dirige a Gold Saucer – les dijo Aerith.

- también encontramos a Hojo – les informó Cloud y Aerith puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡queeeee! – gritaron los presentes incluido Nanaki quien gruño amenazadoramente.

- ¿Dónde lo encontraron? ¿Hablaron con él? – les preguntó Lydia.

- lo encontramos en la playa, pero al final no pudimos sacarle información – les dijo Cloud.

- ¿no quería decirles nada? – preguntó Tifa.

- no, simplemente divagaba cuando nos respondía, al final fue una pérdida de tiempo – les explicó Cloud.

- ¿y dónde está ahora? – volvió a preguntar Tifa.

- le pedí a Cloud que lo dejara ir – contestó Aerith adelantándose al rubio.

- ¡por qué hiciste eso! – le gritó Barret, pero Aerith sólo miró triste hacia un lado.

- ya basta, la decisión de Aerith fue la correcta – les dijo Wedge.

- es cierto – prosiguió Lydia – recuerden que vamos tras Sephiroth en una carrera contra el tiempo, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo con detener a Hojo y luego ver que page por sus crímenes ante un jurado.

- mejor vámonos – decía Yuffie - el mapa dice que para llegar a Gold Saucer debemos pasar antes por un lugar llamado Corel.

Barret se tensó de tal forma al oír el nombre de la ciudad que todos lo notaron.

- ¿Barret? – le preguntó Tifa.

- bien, ya oyeron a Yuffie, si queremos llegar a Gold Saucer debemos primero pasar por Corel ¡así que vamos! – les gritó Barret con una mirada que dejó claro que no quería que le preguntasen nada.

El grupo se encamino a las montañas del noroeste y finalmente llegó a una línea ferroviaria la cual siguieron.

- miren, allí hay una vieja locomotora de carbón – les señaló Lydia.

- tiene un par de vagones ¿crees que podamos echarlo a andar? – preguntó Percy.

- esas viejas maquinas son fáciles de operar – decía Barret – el problema son los frenos, tal vez ya estén gastados.

- ¿Qué hacemos Wedge? – preguntó Biggs.

- Lydia tiene razón, estamos en una carrera contra el tiempo, pero no creo que debamos tomar el tren, así que iremos a pie – decidió Wedge.

- ¿por qué no? – preguntó Yuffie - nos tomaría una eternidad ir a pie.

- miren el mapa – les dijo Wedge – Corel está justo finalizando las vías, si algo malo sucede pondremos al pueblo y a las personas que viven allí en peligro. Recuerden que nuestro objetivo es proteger a las personas.

Todos en el grupo estuvieron de acuerdo y marcharon siguiendo las vías del tren, pasado un buen tiempo escucharon el piar de unos polluelos.

- parecen polluelos – dijo Cloud.

- de dónde vengo se les llama comida – dijo Percy.

- ¡cómo puedes decir eso, pobres polluelos! – le recriminó Aerith.

- Aerith – le dijo Lydia con calma – recuerda que Percy está hablando de su época en que no era nada más ni nada menos que un gato domestico.

- ¡es cierto! no me juzgues con patrones humanos ya que en la naturaleza no existen los malvados, todo se trata de sobrevivencia. No como ustedes los humanos en que se comen unos a otros para satisfacer su maldad, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que hizo Shinra con el sector 7 en Midgar? – le criticó Percy haciendo que Aerith se callase.

- tranquilos….. tranquilos – trataba de calmar los ánimos Lydia.

- yo quiero ver los polluelos – dijo Tifa y se adelantó hacia la fuente del sonido.

- ¡que lindos! – dijo Tifa al subir por una pendiente y descubrir el nido con los polluelos.

- ¡escucha como pián! – decía feliz Aerith.

- slurppp, deliciosos – dijo Percy y sucedió lo mismo que en fuerte cóndor.

- ¡oye, está vez me diste fuerte! – le recriminó Percy a Jesse.

- tranquilízate Percy, cuando lleguemos a Gold Saucer, te comprare alitas de pollo – le tranquilizó Lydia y Percy se puso feliz.

- con mucho picante Lydia, deseo babear a gusto con el picante, deseo que mi lengua se convierte en lava – decía soñadoramente el chico gato.

- ¡miren, debajo del nido hay MATERIAS! – Gritó Yuffie emocionada - ¡tomemos las materias!

- NOOOOO – gritaron las otras cuatro chicas.

- es cierto, no podemos realizar tal acción o destruiríamos la integridad física del nido – decía Nanaki, pero los ojos y el hocico le traicionaban ya que miraba a los polluelos con ojos abiertos como platos y babeaba profusamente.

- vámonos Nanaki – le dijo Percy, llevándose a Nanaki del lugar quien empezó a moverse nervioso y llorar agudamente por no saborear a los polluelos.

- te entiendo, Nanaki, créeme – le tranquilizaba Percy quien tenía lagrimas al borde de los ojos y se humedecía los labios con su lengua.

- ¡no entiendo por qué a las mujeres les interesa este tipo de cosas cursis! – se quejaba Yuffie enojada por no haber tomado las MATERIAS.

Los hombres del grupo estaban de acuerdo con Yuffie, pero Wedge, miró el nido y luego acarició a los polluelos.

- vámonos, yo pienso luchar no solo por las personas, sino también por todas las criaturas vivas del planeta, por eso fue que me uní a AVALANCHA en un principio – dijo Wedge y empezó a marchar nuevamente por las vías del tren dándole un aspecto genial.

- un hombre entre hombres ¿eh Lydia? – dijo Percy orgulloso de su amigo.

Finalmente el grupo llegó a Corel, el cual más que un pueblo parecía más bien un campamento lleno de gente sucia y hambrienta.

Los niños corrieron dónde el grupo para pedirles limosna, pero al ver los ojos mako de Cloud y su indumentaria, corrieron de vuelta asustados. Varios hombres les cortaron el paso y parecía que se dirigían a Cloud para increparle por venir con esa indumentaria de Shinra, pero en vez de eso, se dirigieron dónde Barret y le recriminaron su presencia en el lugar.

Barret les pidió al grupo que no interviniesen y decidió recibir las críticas estoicamente, incluso le escupieron y le dieron un golpe en la cara.

- ….. Barret – le dijo Wedge, pero al parecer Barret no quería hablar y continuaron su marcha hacia Gold Saucer, el cual prácticamente estaba a tiro de piedra de Corel, o al menos el teleférico de acceso a la ciudad flotante.

Tifa insistió nuevamente y al final Barret les contó su triste o mejor dicho horrible historia, de cómo Shinra asesinó a la mayoría de los integrantes de su pueblo, hombres que se ganaban la vida extrayendo el carbón. Shinra pensó que lo mejor era acabar con la competencia de la energía mako y al final inventaron una historia en la cual Barret era el culpable del desastre.

Todos los presentes miraban con gesto grave al gigante o tenían lágrimas al borde de los ojos o incluso voltearon el rostro.

- ¿por qué no les dijiste a las personas de Corel lo que nos contaste? – le preguntó Wedge con la boca seca.

- porque de cierta forma es mi culpa, yo convencí a mi mejor amigo, el líder del pueblo de permitir el ingreso de Shinra al pueblo, nos ofrecían prosperidad y nosotros siempre fuimos pobres…. Por mi culpa perdí a mi esposa, a mi amigo, pero Marlene, su hija…. al menos pude rescatarla a ella y llevarla conmigo a Midgar.

Lydia lloraba, no pudiendo dar crédito de lo malvado que podían ser los hombres, y era a ella a quien insultaban por ser gótica, cuando los verdaderos demonios recorrían el mundo con mascaras de hombres respetables.

- Lydia… - le dijo Percy y luego la abrazó para alejar la pena de su corazón o al menos mitigarla.

El grupo entró al teleférico y subió en silencio hacia Gold Saucer.

Gold Saucer, la ciudad flotante, era un enorme, no, gigante campo de atracciones, dónde habían innumerables eventos para entretención de los visitantes con los recursos necesarios para costearlos. El lujo y el glamur se hallaban omnipresentes por todas partes.

Tanto en Midgar como en Junon, había marcados contrastes entre la ciudad inferior dónde vivían los pobres y la ciudad superior dónde vivían la gente económicamente más acomodada, pero aquí en Gold Saucer la diferencia era mucho más abismal. Abajo en Corel la situación era tan mala que hacía ver las ciudades inferiores de Midgar y Junon como zonas residenciales, y aquí en Gold Saucer, todo parecía tan glamoroso.

Lydia no podía comprender tanta diferencia, parecía tan irreal, tan abstracto, tan CRUEL.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – Preguntó Lydia – ¿luchamos para salvar el planeta? ¿luchamos para salvar esto?

- …. Lydia – se le acercó Wedge – se que el mundo está lleno de sangre y dolor, pero también hay buenas personas como Marlene, Priscila y los demás, nosotros luchamos para protegerlos, puede que no nos guste el mundo en el que ellas se criaran, pero es el único mundo que ellas y los demás tienen para vivir, es por eso que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida para proteger el planeta.

- tienes razón Wedge, disculpa, resulta que no me había sentido tan vulnerable desde que acepte casarme con Beetlejuice para salvar a mis padres….. pero luego ellos, cuando regreso el fantasma, no dudaron en que me casara de la noche a la mañana con tal de ganar dinero….!oh Percy! – se agachó Lydia sujetándose la cabeza al mismo tiempo que lloraba y Percy fue rápido a abrazarla.

- ¡ya todo eso paso Lydia! ¡ya no tienes de que preocuparte! ¡yo siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte y amarte! – le dijo Percy tiernamente con lo que luego la besó dándole todo su amor.

Lydia abrió mucho los ojos con el beso y luego los cerró correspondiendo este.

- ….disculpa, soy un tonto – dijo Percy luego de terminar el beso.

- no, no lo eres, sólo un tonto no se preocuparía por la persona que ama, sólo un tonto no sufriría si la persona que ama estuviese sufriendo, sólo un tonto no besaría a la persona que ama para reconfortarla – le dijo Lydia con una sonrisa tan hermosa, que aclaró las dudas del grupo si es que estos tuviesen alguna, de proteger el planeta.

El grupo entró al complejo y estaban hablando acerca de qué camino tomar y es que había tanto terreno por cubrir, sin embargo, Barret seguía apesadumbrado luego de pasar por Corel.

- Barret, vayamos a jugar en los juegos, divirtámonos – le dijo Aerith y todo el mundo la miró incrédulo.

- oye Aerith, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le susurró Tifa ceñuda mientras la alejaba del gigante.

- es que está tan deprimido – le contestó Aerith.

- ¡y así quieres animarlo! – dijo Tifa incrédula.

- claro, lo mejor para estos casos es hacer como si nada hubiese pasado – dijo Aerith segura de sí misma.

- ¿seguro que así funciona la cosa? – dijo incrédula Tifa.

- claro, confía en mí – dijo resuelta Aerith y de nuevo fue dónde Barret y le sugirió ir a divertirse.

Como era de esperarse, el gigante se enfureció y se fue maldiciendo del lugar.

- bueno, lo mejor será dejar tranquilo a Barret – decía Wedge – los demás vayan en parejas y busquen por todo el lugar.

- yo iré con Cloud - se apresuró a decir Tifa para que Percy no se adelantase a decidir con quién iría el rubio como la última vez.

- ni creas que has ganado la partida – pensó Percy mirando maliciosamente a la mujer.

- yo creo que tú, Aerith y Jesse ya han pasado mucho tiempo con Cloud – les decía Percy con gesto arrogante – pienso que deberían darle algo de oportunidad a Yuffie ya que es la nueva del grupo.

- ¡qué! A mí no me gusta el rubi…. – intentaba decir Yuffie, pero Percy con su cola la empujó con fuerza hacia Cloud.

Yuffie para no caer tuvo que abrazar a Cloud, quien también abrazó a la ninja para que esta no se estampase contra el suelo.

- ves, si se ven bien los dos abrazaditos, como si fuesen amantes huyendo de la ley por la diferencia de edad – decía Percy con malicia y Tifa ceñuda estaba a punto de contestarle pero el chico gato le interrumpió.

- ch ch ch no importa cuán atractiva seas Tifa, sencillamente no podrás competir contra la juventud de Yuffie ¡nunca!

- ¡que dijiste!

- vaya, parece que la SEÑORA pechugona ya no puede oír bien, bueno eso pasa con la edad…..es, el ciclo de la vida: naces, creces, TE ENVEJEEEEECES…..

Percy simuló asustarse y tomando la mano de Lydia corrió hacia uno de los toboganes de entrada.

- ¡oh no! ¡Ni creas que te vas a escapar de está Percy! – gritó Tifa y fue corriendo tras el chico gato.

- mejor voy tras esos dos tontos, sólo espero que Lydia controle la situación hasta que llegue – dijo suspirando Wedge y fue tras Tifa.

Jesse y Biggs se miraban ceñudos.

- ¿Qué es lo que miras? – preguntó Biggs.

- ¿yo? no demasiado – le contestó Jesse mirando de mala manera a Biggs de arriba a abajo.

- ¿me permitiría la señorita Aerith escoltarla a través de esta maravilla arquitectónica? – le preguntó Nanaki cortésmente.

- por supuesto caballero – aceptó Aerith al ver que Cloud no parecía interesado en ir con nadie.

- bueno – dijo Cloud cuando Jesse y Biggs, quienes eran los últimos en el lugar hicieron pareja y salieron por uno de los toboganes – creo que sólo quedamo…..

- ni se te ocurra hacerme cosas pervertidas o hago que te encierren en la cárcel – le dijo Yuffie, mientras le daba un brutal puñetazo a Cloud en la entrepierna que le hizo vomitar con fuerza.

- ¡oh por favor! ¡qué DELICADO! ¡Vamos, andando! – le ordenó Yuffie, y agarrando a Cloud por la nariz lo aventó por uno de los toboganes y luego le siguió la ninja.

En otra parte del parque, Lydia y Wedge lograron calmar la situación y evitaron que la cosa fuera a mayores.

- ¿y ahora dónde vamos? – preguntó Tifa que aún estaba molesta.

- no lo sé, con todo este lio ya no pude repartir terreno con los demás – decía Wedge.

- vamos al teleférico, desde allí podremos ver todo Gold Saucer – sugirió Percy.

- bien, yo y Lydia iremos en una cabina y ustedes en otra – dijo Tifa quien ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa con la sugerencia de Percy.

Lydia miró asustada a Tifa, al parecer todavía no se había repuesto completamente.

- bien – suspiró Tifa – ustedes vayan en una cabina, que Wedge y yo iremos en otra.

Wedge y Tifa entraron en su cabina y el recorrido comenzó.

Tifa se puso nerviosa al estar a solas con Wedge, y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con los dedos.

- ¿qué me pasa? Cuando estoy con Wedge me pongo nerviosa, pero cuando estoy con Cloud me pasa lo mismo, ¡diablos, mi cabeza está hecha todo un lio! – pensaba Tifa negando con la cabeza sin darse cuenta.

- ….. Tifa, ¿te pasa algo?

- ¿qué?...!no! no me pasa nada – se sobresaltó Tifa mientras movía nerviosamente las manos delante de ella.

- ¿pensabas en Cloud? – le dijo Wedge, pero no de forma enojada, sino más bien con un tono y una mirada calmada y sabía.

Tifa bajó la mirada al piso como respuesta.

- ¿me preguntó si habré lastimado a Wedge? – pensó Tifa y levantó la mirada. Wedge miraba por la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios aunque tenía la mirada triste.

- sabes – empezó a hablar Wedge – creo que no fue una buena idea haber dejado a esos dos solos en la cabina, deberíamos haberles puesto un chaperón.

- tienes razón, a veces me sorprende la madurez de esos dos. Lydia no vivió el mismo horror que sufrió Barret o yo, pero al menos mis padres no fueron tan crueles.

- es cierto Tifa, luego del incidente ellos dos fueron a mi antiguo departamento en Midgar y pasaron un tiempo conmigo. Lydia se hallaba devastada, pero afortunadamente contaba con Percy.

- ¿Cómo reaccionaste al ver que Percy era un chico gato?

- ya te imaginaras Tifa, ¡literalmente me caí de espaldas!... sí, espero que esos dos no estén haciendo nada raro allí atrás.

- no te preocupes – le decía una ya relajada Tifa – estaría más preocupada si estuviesen en una enorme noria.

- ¿tú te subiste antes a una noria?

- nunca Wedge, jamás tuve la oportunidad.

- ¡no me lo creo! Con lo guapa que eres, seguro los chicos hacían fila detrás de ti.

- bueno, yo era algo popular cuando era niña en mi pueblo natal…. Pero luego de lo de Sephiroth, me centre en aprender artes marciales ¿sabías que gane el bar en una apuesta de combate?

- ¡qué, en serio!

- ¡claro! ¿Cómo crees que una chica pondría anuncios de neones con vaqueritas al frente y que llame al establecimiento "el séptimo cielo"?

- ¿y por qué no cambiaste la fachada y el nombre?

- ya sabes cómo está de mala la situación económica como para hacer cambios en la fachada, además el bar ya tenía su clientela regular y tenía miedo perderla.

- ya veo….bueno, cuando todo esto termine, prometo llevarte a la noria más grande que haya.

- ….. y tú ¿subiste a una noria? – le preguntó Tifa para salir del paso.

- no, creerás que soy cursi, pero siempre quise subir con alguien especial….. pero nunca encontré a ese alguien, al menos no hasta verte….. verte por primera vez, fue como si mi cerebro forzara a mi vista a apagar toda la visión periférica para concentrarse sólo en ti…..

- Wedge, por favor no …..yo …..Cloud ….

- lo sé….lo sé…..

La cabina llegó a su destino y los dos adultos esperaron a que arribase la cabina de atrás.

- que frustración – decía Lydia – no pudimos ver nada, ni rastro de Sephiroth.

- fue una pérdida de tiempo – se quejaba Percy - ¡maldito Sephiroth, dónde te metiste!

Tifa miró sorprendida a los chicos, definitivamente esos dos eran los maduros.

Los cuatro volvieron a la plaza y Wedge se hallaba frustrado porque no sabía a dónde ir.

- si no sabe a dónde ir señor, venga para acá, que yo le diré la suerte que el destino preparó para usted – les dijo de pronto un robot del parque, parecía un gato con corona que llevaba un megáfono, y que además, estaba sobre una especie de robot que se veía como un gato-golem muy grande.

- Cait Sith, es el nombre, sí señor, venga para que le muestre su fortuna – decía el robot quien se acercaba al grupo montado en el gato-golem.

- ¡qué bonito Lydia! – dijo Percy y se acercó feliz a los robots dando saltitos.

- ¡qué criatura más curiosa eres! – Le dijo Cait Sith - ¿quieres que te diga tu suerte en el amor?

- no necesito nada de eso – dijo Percy estirando su cola la cual rodeó la cintura de Lydia y la atrajo hacia él.

- Lydia y yo aclaramos nuestros sentimientos hace mucho – decía Percy mientras veía a Tifa y a Wedge con expresión seria y con los ojos muy abiertos que eran igual de grandes y hermosos como gemas oscuras.

- decidimos que no nos mentiríamos a nosotros mismos y aceptamos estar para siempre juntos, de forma madura y sin importar que – concluyó Percy sin apartar la profunda mirada de los dos adultos.

- ¿Por qué no les lees la fortuna a mi primo y a su dama? – le dijo radiante Lydia mientras abrazaba a Percy.

- ¡qué buena idea señorita! – dijo Cait Sith y se acercó dónde los adultos que se miraban ruborizados.

- sólo empuje la pata del robot de abajo como si fuese un tragamonedas y saldrá el pronóstico de su suerte – le explicaba Cait.

Wedge miró de reojo a Tifa, y como ella no parecía poner objeción, jaló de la pata del robot y entonces salió una tira de papel.

- pero aquí no hay nada – decía Wedge y le mostró al robot una tira de papel en blanco.

- ¡eso no puede ser, trate otra vez! – insistió Cait pero el resultado fue el mismo una y otra vez.

- ¡Robot idiota! – le gritó Percy al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada.

- tal vez este descompuesto Percy – decía Lydia.

- eso es imposible, soy una maquina pronosticadora de la suerte de última generación, no puedo estar descompuesto. ¡Ya sé! Tal vez el destino todavía no se ha decidido con ustedes dos…. esto es muy misterioso, tendré que acompañarlos para saber qué es lo que la suerte tiene preparada para ustedes.

Todos miraron a Cait extrañados y le explicaron que estaban en una misión, que pronto se irían del lugar, pero el robot insistió en acompañarlos.

- no podemos razonar con una maquina, así que tendremos que aceptarlo como parte del grupo – dijo Wedge y Cait se puso muy contento.

A Nanaki no le causó mucha gracia tener a otros dos felinos en el grupo pero al final aceptó el razonamiento de Wedge lo mismo que los demás.

- Wedge, no escuchamos nada de Sephiroth, pero escuchamos de un hombre con un brazo remplazado por un arma que está causando problemas en la arena de Gold Saucer – le informó Aerith y todo el grupo intercambio miradas de preocupación ya que el único miembro faltante era Barret.

- mejor vayamos por Barret antes de que se meta en problemas de verdad – dijo Wedge y todos se dirigieron a la arena de lucha.

Al llegar al lugar vieron que todo estaba destrozado.

- estas son el mismo tipo de balas que usa Barret – dijo Cloud con tono grave.

- ¿su amigo hizo todo este desastre? – preguntó Cait cuando en eso varios soldados del parque entraron y rodearon a los demás.

Los soldados les ordenaron subir las manos y Wedge con una mirada ordenó que el grupo hiciera caso. Percy quería luchar con los hombres pero Lydia le tranquilizó y le pidió que hiciese caso a Wedge.

- escuche que un hombre con un brazo-arma estaba causando problemas en mi establecimiento – decía un hombre que se acercaba al lugar.

El sujeto tenía la complexión más muscular que alguno del grupo jamás hubiera visto en su vida, de talla alta, vestía con la indumentaria propia de un peleador de lucha libre, venas monstruosas surcaban la superficie de cada uno de sus deformes músculos, en especial el cuello.

- nosotros no hicimos nada, apenas llegamos al lugar, si no nos cree revísenos y verá que ninguno tiene un arma con el calibre para haber hecho estas marcas de disparo – decía Wedge con calma y autoridad.

- ¡silencio! Testigos indican que ustedes entraron junto a un hombre con un brazo-arma. Yo Dio, el dueño de Gold Saucer, y de una quinta parte de este continente, les sentencio a pasar el resto de sus días en la prisión del desierto.

- ¡espere un momento! – le gritó Percy a Dio - Debió ser otro hombre con un brazo-arma ¡que tal el súper agente cobra!

- ese es un brazo-CAÑON y además es un personaje de ficción ¡agárrenlos!

Los soldados de Dio atacaron al grupo pero fueron vencidos fácilmente, sin embargo, Dio soltó todos y cada uno de sus monstruos, afortunadamente, no los mandó a todos al mismo tiempo sino que los mandó a luchar uno por uno, con lo que fueron derrotados con facilidad.

- ¿Qué clase de tácticas usan estos sujetos? Bueno no importa, ¡atrápenlos y llévenlos a la prisión del desierto! – ordenó Dio a una especie de robots que se dirigieron al grupo.

La mayoría del grupo se intimidó ante los robots que se acercaban cada vez más y más.

- ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? ¡Ataquen! – gritaba Lydia extrañada ante la actitud de sus amigos.

- hemos vencido antes a monstruos muy poderosos y ahora ¿no pueden con unos simples robots? – decía Percy que al igual que Lydia estaba extrañado ante la conducta del grupo.

- ¡Wedge! ¿Qué te pasa? Actúas como el personaje de un juego cuyas acciones ya están predeterminadas, si no vas a reaccionar por ti, ¡AL MENOS REACCIONA POR TIFA! – gritó con furia Lydia.

Fue como si los ojos de Wedge se abrieran, mirando su mano la apretó en un puño y se lanzó hacia adelante, directamente hacia el combate.

La espada-fusil de Wedge trazaba arcos que impactaban contra los robots a un ritmo frenético y mortal. Las corazas se partían, los cables se retorcían enviando chispas por doquier y los circuitos estallaban en multitud de ruidos fuertes.

Al final, sobre una ENORME pila de chatarra robótica que no dejaba de arrojar enormes descargas eléctricas, se erigía Wedge con su chamarra ondeando por el viento y su arma sostenida con fuerza en su mano derecha.

- "Here we are, born to be kings, we are the princes of the universe…." – empezó a cantar Wedge, al mismo tiempo que las descargas eléctricas se hicieron mucho más fuertes.

- …..!? ¡Ese es Wedge!? – decía Biggs con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos.

- se….. ¡Me paso la mano con lo del entrenamiento! – gritó Percy, moviendo las manos de forma nerviosa.

- ¡como en las leyendas de mi pueblo! – gritaba Yuffie – ¡los cat people pueden transformar a los hombres en tigres!

- sólo…. Sólo le dije que pensara en ti Tifa y reaccionó….. y empezó a atacar – le dijo Lydia a Tifa.

- ¡ES EL PODER DEL AMOR DE WEDGE HACIA TIFA! – gritó Percy a los cuatro vientos para que la escuchara Tifa.

Dio se quitó el cinturón de lucha libre y se rasgó la camiseta con las manos al mismo tiempo que rugía.

- bastardo – le dijo Dio a Wedge, con una mirada que haría correr en la dirección contraria a cualquier hombre.

- je, ese es el mejor alago que alguien podría darme – le dijo Wedge con una sonrisa feroz.

Dio empezó a correr hacia Wedge, pero él ya había saltado sobre el luchador. Fue como si dos objetos imparables chocasen y luego ambos rodaron por el piso entrelazados, intercambiando golpes con los músculos dolorosamente tensos.

Los dos contendientes se levantaron y nuevamente arremetieron uno contra el otro. Golpes iban y venían con la potencia para derribar a un buey, pero los dos hombres se mantenían en pie, machacándose la carne y haciendo volar la sangre del otro en todas direcciones.

Dio agarró a Wedge por la cadera con el objetivo de romperle la espalda. Todos pudieron ver como los músculos imposibles de la espalda de Dio se tensionaban de tal forma que parecían adquirir la solidez del acero, al mismo tiempo que escuchaban como las vertebras de Wedge crujían con fuerza.

Wedge juntó y extendió los dedos de sus manos como si nadara, e inmediatamente después los enterró con fuerza en las axilas de Dio liberándose de esta forma. El luchador miró con furia a Wedge, pero él le dio un fuerte cabezazo que le hizo saltar un chorro de sangre que cubrió el rostro de Wedge. Luego vino otro cabezazo contra Dio y otro y otro y luego otros más.

Dio lanzó un fuerte puñetazo al estomago de Wedge, haciendo que este vomitase sangre y doblase las rodillas. El luchador juntó los puños para rematar a su adversario, pero Wedge le envió un puñetazo directo a la entrepierna, seguido de otros dos más, haciendo que Dio fuera el que doblase la espalda, momento que fue aprovechado por Wedge para plantarle un brutal rodillazo a la boca que hizo que Dio escupiera la mayoría de sus dientes.

Dio estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas pero se sujetó de la ropa de su rival y le dio un codazo que de seguro haría que los futuros hijos de Wedge lo sintiesen, sin embargo, Wedge agarró el collar del luchador y lo atrajo hacia si con lo que le mordió con furia la oreja izquierda arrancándosela desde la raíz.

El luchador lanzó un grito salvaje de dolor y cubriéndose la oreja trató de ver al contrincante, pero Wedge ya cargaba contra él y sujetándolo por los muslos, hizo que Dio se sentase con las dos piernas alrededor del hombro y a continuación, Wedge giró su cuerpo como si se tratase de un atleta que practicase el lanzamiento del martillo y lanzó a su rival a través de un amplio cristal que protegía los medidores de electricidad.

Multitud de chispas salieron disparadas y el cuerpo empalado de Dio empezó a prenderse en llamas muriendo de forma horrible.

- no esperabas enfrentarte a está bestia ¿eh Dio? – dijo Wedge dominado por la adrenalina.

- ¡Wedge, eres el DIOS DE LA PELEA! – gritó Percy impresionado y corrió a atender a su amigo quien tenía una apariencia lamentable.

Tuvieron que gastar varias pociones curativas en Wedge el cual estaba hecho una masa de carne molida, pero al final lo dejaron como nuevo.

- me temo que no podremos hacer nada con tu ropa Wedge – se lamentaba Lydia, pues toda la ropa de Wedge estaba empapada de la sangre de ambos contendientes.

- ni modo – dijo Wedge y se quitó toda la ropa que le cubría el torso, dejando ver un cuerpo atlético y musculoso que nada tendría que envidiar al de Cloud, sino todo lo contrario, todo gracias al entrenamiento de Percy y su deseo de agradar a Tifa.

- ay mama, este tipo está buenísimo – le decía Yuffie a Tifa – con las oportunidades que tuviste y no hiciste nada ¡yo yaaaaa me lo hubiera montad…

Tifa miró sorprendida a Yuffie ante la palabra lasciva de la ninja.

- qué demonios, como puede hablar así, si todavía es una niña – pensaba alarmada.

- me he conectado a la computadora central del parque y al parecer su amigo Barret fue hacia la prisión del desierto – les informaba Cait Sith.

- ¿cómo iremos a ese lugar? – preguntó Aerith.

- podemos tomar el helicóptero de Dio y dirigirnos a ese lugar – sugería Cait.

- ¿y quién va a pilotear el helicóptero? – preguntó Cloud.

- yo tengo una programación para pilotear helicópteros – les decía Cait Sith y todos se miraron nerviosos.

- ¿Qué hacemos Wedge? – preguntó Jesse.

- no hay más alternativa, tomemos el helicóptero – dijo y todos fueron al helipuerto.

Cait no mentía ya que pudo volar la maquina sin problema alguno y al final llegó dónde la prisión del desierto.

- bueno, la buena noticia es que ya llegamos – les decía Cait.

- ¿y cuáles serian las adversas novedades? – preguntó Nanaki.

- que ya no tenemos combustible, así que prepárense para un aterrizaje de emergencia – les soltó el robot y todos se pusieron azul por la noticia.

El helicóptero voló erráticamente pero al final pudo aterrizar, aunque el motor y el rotor de las hélices se rompieron.

- ¿Lydia estas bien? – le preguntó Percy.

- sí, lo estoy, gracias Percy – dijo Lydia y ayudada por el chico gato descendió del helicóptero y vio los alrededores de la prisión del desierto.

- ahora ya veo por qué lo llaman la prisión del desierto – decía Biggs y todos vieron que un desierto sin fin de arenas infernales se extendía por todo el horizonte, y ellos estaban en medio.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales: sé que me salgo del canon con lo de la pelea con Dio, pero primero: siempre quise escribir una escena de pelea y dos: favorecía a Wedge en su aspiración para conquistar el corazón de Tifa.


	5. Chapter 5

Notas previas del autor: El título del capítulo 5, por si no quedó claro se refiere a Dyne, Zack, Seto y Vincent.

El escape de la prisión del desierto utilizando el buldozer y el tráiler, están sacados de la película: Tremors (aka. Terror bajo la tierra) con Kevin Bacon y Fred Ward como protagonistas.

UN GATO CONTRA SHINRA

Capitulo 5: Los caballeros negros

La prisión del desierto era un lugar horrible, no había ni guardias, ni muros, puesto que un desierto mortal se encargaba de eliminar a quien fuera lo suficientemente loco como para intentar cruzarlo, y si el hambre o la deshidratación no hacían el trabajo, los monstruos que pululaban por el lugar darían cuenta de los insensatos.

- qué lugar más horrible – decía Aerith aprensiva.

- este es el infierno – murmuraba Jesse mientras se acercaba a Biggs y le sujetaba el brazo.

- no te alejes – le decía Biggs a Jesse, mientras miraba a los prisioneros que les observaban detrás de las pilas de chatarra esparcidas por todo el lugar.

Algunos de los prisioneros se acercaban dónde el grupo y ellos supieron que lo único que los detenía, era que se encontraban ante un grupo numeroso y compacto.

- todos, rodeen a Lydia y protéjanla – dijo Wedge con calma y sin apartar la vista de los prisioneros.

Muchos de los prisioneros señalaban a las mujeres y empezaban a murmurar entre sí.

- mejor avancemos – les decía Yuffie y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con un loco que le sonreía de forma estúpida.

- ¡kyaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó la chica y se refugió tras Cait.

- tranquila Yuffie, venga, mejor nos movemos – dijo el robot.

- esperen un momento - dijo Wedge y se subió los pantalones para revisarse la rodilla.

- joder, tengo unos tres dientes incrustados en mi rodilla – dijo Wedge y se arrancó estos arrojándolos después.

El loco se abalanzó hacia los dientes e intentaba incrustárselos en su desdentada boca.

- uuuuh uuuuuh – empezaba a llorar Nanaki asustado.

- que nadie se separe – dijo Cloud, y el grupo empezó a avanzar en una agrupación compacta.

Finalmente el grupo llegó a un área que al parecer era algo más segura, al menos los prisioneros con aspecto andrajoso y varios de los locos dejaron de seguirlos.

- Dios, eso fue horrible – gimió Tifa.

- tranquila Lydia, ya estamos a salvo – le dijo Percy mirando nervioso los alrededores.

- gracias Percy, gracias chicos por protegerme – les agradeció Lydia quien ya dejaba de temblar.

Al seguir caminando se acercaron a una casa rodante la cual presentaba un malogrado aspecto, tan malo, que los ofensivos grafitis en su superficie eran lo único que le daba un toque de color y vida.

-¿Qué harán esos hombres en la entrada? parecen guardias – decía Aerith nerviosa al ver que varios prisioneros empezaban a amontonarse y le hacían gestos obscenos.

- de seguro allí se encuentra el "jefe" de la prisión – decía Wedge mientras se acercaba a su prima para protegerla, lo mismo que Percy.

- entremos y hablemos con el jefe, tal vez nos diga algo acerca de Barret – sugirió Biggs protegiendo con su brazo izquierdo a Jesse quien giraba el rostro al ver que varios hombres le sacaban la lengua de forma lasciva.

- entremos de una puta vez – gemía Yuffie quien estaba pegada a Cloud lo mismo que Tifa. Ambas mujeres, pese a ser luchadoras estaban temblando en ese momento.

El grupo se acercó a la casa rodante, pero los "guardias" les cortaron el paso. Sólo uno podría entrevistarse con el jefe.

- deja que entre yo – decía Cait – al fin y al cabo soy un robot.

- no – dijo Wedge - así no nos haríamos respetar. Ustedes protejan a Lydia y a Yuffie.

- nosotras también las protegeremos – le contestaron las otras chicas sacando valor.

Wedge entró solo a entrevistarse con el jefe y este le dijo pistas acerca de Barret, también le dijo que él era sólo el "jefe interino", que el VERDADERO jefe se encontraba en otra sección de la prisión, que era un hombre tan peligroso que nadie se acercaba dónde él.

Al salir Wedge, les relató a todos su conversación con el hombre.

- bueno, vayamos a ver a Barret – decía Tifa claramente nerviosa al ver como varios hombres empezaban a acercarse al grupo y señalaban a las chicas, en especial a ella.

Nuevamente el grupo tuvo que atravesar la zona peligrosa de la prisión y Wedge, tuvo que efectuar varios disparos para alejar a los prisioneros.

- disculpen chicos – se lamentaba Yuffie cuando llegaron dónde se suponía que estaba Barret – se supone que soy una ninja, pero tuvieron que protegerme al igual que a Lydia.

- no te preocupes Yuffie – le consolaba Jesse – tú y Lydia son todavía jóvenes y era nuestro deber protegerlas.

- mejor entremos a la casa – dijo Aerith nerviosa, mirando la fachada de la malograda y abandonada morada.

- Percy y mi persona nos encargaremos de resguardar el lugar – dijo Nanaki, y Percy asintió, volviéndose a transformar en pantera.

La casa abandonada presentaba un aspecto lamentable en el interior, con todos los muebles rotos esparcidos por los alrededores, incluso le faltaba una buena parte del techo.

Al fondo de la sala, apoyado contra el muro y de espaldas al grupo se encontraba Barret.

- ¿Barret? – decía Wedge y el gigante se volteo para verlo.

- ¡Wedge que diablos haces aquí!

- debería ser yo quien pregunte eso – le contestó Wedge.

- ¡estúpido, vete de aquí!

- Barret, todos hemos venido por ti – le dijo Tifa.

- Barret, por favor – le suplicaba Jesse.

- ARHGGGGG – gritó el gigante al mismo tiempo que descargaba su arma contra el grupo, o mejor dicho detrás del grupo, hacia un armario.

El armario se abrió y de el salió un hombre con un cuchillo que cayó inerte en el piso.

- Barret…. – decía Cloud.

- este lugar es peligroso, no debieron venir aquí – les dijo el gigante.

- ¿ese es tu amigo? Tiene una pinta peligrosa – le decía Cait a Lydia quien se adelantó unos pasos para hablar con el hombre.

- Barret ¿Qué es este lugar? – le preguntó Lydia.

- este lugar…. Era la casa de mi amigo Dyne, aquí vivían él, su esposa y su pequeña hija Marlene.

- quieres decir que este lugar, la prisión del desierto ¿era Corel? – dijo Lydia mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos debido a la impresión.

- sí, luego de que Shinra arrasó el pueblo, obligó a todos los sobrevivientes a mudarse a ese campamento de refugiados. Luego vino ese tal Dio y expropió las tierras y la convirtió en su cárcel privada. La gente quiso reclamarle pero el mandó a matar a todos los que le reclamaban. Quisimos protestar ¡pero al final a nadie le importó!

- vine aquí abajo – continuó Barret – para ver una vez más mi pueblo natal, o al menos lo poco que quedo de él. Robé uno de esos robots que agarran a la gente y los desechan en este lugar, no fue difícil, esas cosas son fáciles de programar.

- Barret ¿tú no fuiste el que disparo en la arena de Gold Saucer, verdad? – le preguntó Biggs.

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no hice tal cosa!

- alguien disparó en Gold Saucer, dicen que fue un hombre enorme con un brazo-arma – le informó Cloud.

- tal vez se trate de ese "Jefe" al cual nadie se acerca – dijo Wedge.

- señor Barret – dijo Cait - ¿Dónde está el robot, en el cual usted vino?

- lo siento, pero lo deje abandonado y cuando regresé para verlo, los locos del lugar lo habían quemado.

- eso quiere decir que estamos atrapados aquí – dijo Aerith asustada y Tifa fue a abrazarla.

- por lo que veo – decía Wedge – no nos queda otra que ir dónde ese famoso jefe.

- ¿por qué dices eso Wedge? – le preguntó Lydia.

- el otro jefe con el que hable en la casa rodante, me dijo que el verdadero jefe era un hombre con un brazo-arma. Si es el mismo que estaba en Gold Saucer, quiere decir que tiene medios para salir de este infierno.

- entonces vamos – les apresuró Jesse, quien estaba ansiosa de salir de ese lugar.

El grupo salió hacia la dirección que le indicaron a Wedge para hallar al jefe con el brazo-arma. A Barret le presentaron a Cait Sith, y se sorprendió muchísimo cuando Percy, otra vez en su forma de chico gato, le contó cómo Wedge salvó a sus amigos de los robots y luego venció a Dio, todo para proteger a Tifa.

- parece increíble que el gordito de Wedge haya hecho algo semejante, pero claro, ahora ya no está más gordito, y ahora que lo pienso, cuando lo conocí estaba delgado, ¿me preguntó cómo fue que engordó tanto desde que se unió a AVALANCHA y lo más importante como enflaqueció? – decía Barret al ver el torso desnudo y atlético de Wedge, con lo que Percy ahogó una risa.

El grupo llegó a una parte en la que había varios restos de maquinaria esparcidos por todo el lugar, al parecer el sitio se hallaba desierto.

Cuando el grupo se acercó a las ruinas de una construcción que estaban al borde de un abismo, fueron recibidos por una serie de disparos de advertencia para que detuviesen su marcha.

Un hombre enorme que sostenía una botella de whisky se acercaba al grupo, tenía además un brazo-arma.

- ¡Dyne, eres tú! ¡Creí que estabas muerto! – gritó Barret.

- esa voz…. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz…..

- Dyne, soy yo Barret….

- Barret, sí, te recuerdo…. Mi esposa me pidió que no te matara…. Que no te matara por haber traído a los de Shinra….. por haber quemado el pueblo….. por haber matado a Marlene…..

- Dyne, ¿de qué estás hablando? Estas alucinando….. además Marlene está viva.

- Marlene…. Viva….. está viva….

- sí, Dyne, vayamos a Midgar juntos y veamos a Marlene.

- ya veo, entonces tendré que matarte Barret.

- ¡de que hablas Dyne!

- ¿no lo ves?, Marlene, debo llevarla con su madre, debo llevarla con ella.

- Dyne ¿Qué dices? ¡estas demente, reacciona!

- tú y yo Barret, peleemos por Marlene.

- ….. de acuerdo Dyne, comencemos.

- ¡Barret, que demonios! – le gritaba Wedge.

- Wedge, chicos, que nadie se meta, esto es entre Dyne y yo – dijo Barret y se dirigió a enfrentar a Dyne.

- Wedge – decía Lydia - ¿Qué es lo que haces? Debes detener está locura, es obvio que el hombre no se encuentra en sus cabales en este momento.

- pero Barret, pidió que dejásemos esto en sus manos – dijo Wedge.

- ¡es nuestro amigo! ¡debemos ayudarlo! – gritó Lydia y las demás chicas (excepto Yuffie) y Percy asintieron.

- no podemos meternos, es un asunto de hombres – dijo Biggs.

- ¡que ridículo! ¿Cómo pueden actuar tan "macho" en este preciso momento? – preguntó indignada Lydia.

- Lydia, por favor déjalos – le dijo Yuffie tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¡hombres! – dijo Lydia enojada y negando con la cabeza.

Dyne quien había bebido mucho y que además se encontraba alucinando, no fue un gran desafío para Barret y fue derrotado.

- ya es suficiente Dyne, regresa conmigo.

- ¿Barret? – decía Dyne, quien al parecer había recobrado la cordura.

- sí, soy yo amigo, por favor regresa conmigo a Midgar, veamos juntos a Marlene.

- …. Marlene, no, no puedo, hay tanta sangre en mis manos – decía Dyne mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba al borde del abismo. Lydia tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- ….. toma Barret, era el collar de mi esposa, entrégaselo a Marlene. Yo ya no puedo hacerlo.

- ¡qué dices Dyne! ¡no hagas algo estúpido, aléjate del precipicio!

- escucha Barret, aunque volviese, ya Marlene te ve como a su padre yo ya no puedo hacer nada, ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo, adiós Barret….

- ¡Dyne!

- ¡Percy, deprisa! – gritó Lydia, y Percy se transformó en un gato y voló hacia el abismo.

Luego de un tenso momento, Percy salió del abismo, sostenía a Dyne, quien al parecer se hallaba inconsciente.

- ….. … … ¿no estoy muerto? – decía Dyne al recuperar la consciencia tiempo después.

- No mi hermano, no estás muerto – le decía Barret con lagrimas asomándose en los ojos.

- ¡por qué, por qué no estoy muerto! ¡debiste dejarme morir! – le gritó de repente el hombre.

El chasquido de un sopapo cortó la escena. Lydia se encontraba frente al hombre, al parecer lo había abofeteado.

- ¿tanta prisa tienes por morir? O solo deseas huir y esconder tu cabeza en la tierra – le dijo Lydia y todo el grupo se puso nervioso.

- yo…. Yo vi morir a todo mi pueblo.

- todos los presentes vieron morir a sus seres más queridos, pero no por eso quieren morir. Yo vi morir a muchas personas una vez hace más de dos años, en una isla remota, incluso vi morir a Percy – dijo Lydia y todos miraron extrañados al chico gato.

- no pude hacer nada…. Nada para salvarlos.

- yo tampoco pude hacer nada para salvar a esa gente. Si hubiese sido más fuerte, si hubiese convocado mi poder más a tiempo, de seguro les habría salvado, padres que hubiesen recuperado a sus hijos, hijos que no se hubiesen quedado huérfanos, personas que no hubiesen perdido a sus novios y amantes. Pero fui lenta y todas esas vidas se perdieron, pero no por eso quiero morir – le dijo Lydia.

- pero mate a tanta gente….. quisiera estar muerto.

- yo también una vez dije que preferiría estar muerta, pero tenía a Percy, si no hubiese sido por él de seguro me habría suicidado desplomándome sobre el rio de mi ciudad – le dijo Lydia y todos miraron sorprendidos a su amiga.

- yo también hubiese muerto si no fuese por Lydia, así que por favor señor Dyne, no diga que usted prefiere morir, usted tiene a Marlene – le dijo Percy.

- pero Marlene, tantos años, seguro ya no me reconocería como su padre.

- seguro Marlene con lo bondadosa que es, estará muy feliz de tener a dos papas que siempre se preocuparan por ella y que le darán todo el amor del mundo.

- pero, y las personas que asesine.

- Dyne mataste a muchas personas, así que ayúdanos a salvar el planeta para redimirte ante Marlene y tu esposa – le sugirió Lydia.

- ¿así lograre redimir mis pecados?

- no, sólo te redimirás ante tu familia por haber protegido el planeta en que Marlene vive. Si quieres redimirte completamente y lo más importante, perdonarte tú mismo, deberás usar este brazo-arma y detener a los villanos que desean destruir a todos en el mundo. Es fácil matar excusándose en la justicia, pero tú no deberás matar nunca más, llevaras a todos los malhechores ante la justicia, sin matar nunca más, sólo así obtendrás el perdón de tu corazón.

- ¿crees que lo lograre?

- tu esposa, Marlene y yo lo sabemos – decía Lydia mientras alejaba su mirada del hombre y veía el espíritu de la esposa de Dyne sonriéndole a su marido.

- tú esposa, puedo verla, ella sólo desea que seas feliz y que cuides a Marlene junto con Barret – le dijo y Dyne y los demás miraron a Lydia sorprendidos.

- ella me dio un mensaje para ti, "no te dejes cambiar por el rencor" – le transmitió Lydia y a continuación le dio a Dyne un beso casto en los labios.

- uuuuh uuuuuh – empezó a llorar Dyne mientras abrazaba los pies de Lydia. Los demás miembros del grupo lloraban incluidos los hombres y veían a Lydia quien era la más pequeña del grupo de forma diferente, ahora parecía tan alta e invencible, pero al mismo tiempo tan sabia y gentil, como una diosa.

- Dyne, ¿Cómo hacías para ir a Gold Saucer? – le preguntó Barret una vez Dyne se hubiese recuperado.

- una vez capture a uno de esos robots que arrojan a la gente en este infierno y reprogramándolo podía ir y venir de Gold Saucer.

- eso es malo, nosotros somos muchos, necesitaríamos muchas de esas cosas – se quejó Barret.

- no tengo más robots, pero tengo un buggy.

- eso tampoco nos servirá, somos trece incluyéndote – dijo Barret golpeando la pared.

- tengo un buldozer, es lento, pero si lo enganchamos al tráiler podremos largarnos de aquí.

- perfecto ¡oigan, Dyne tiene un plan para sacarnos de aquí!

El grupo se dirigió al buldozer y luego lo engancharon al "tráiler", el cual estaba cortado a la mitad de forma horizontal y podría llevar a todos del grupo.

Cuando intentaron cruzar el desierto varios monstruos parecidos a gusanos que salían de la tierra trataban de voltear y detener al grupo, pero tanto el buldozer y el tráiler pesaban mucho y su marcha era constante.

- ¡lo logramos! – gritó feliz Cait.

- ¿ahora a dónde Barret? – preguntó Dyne.

- pregúntale eso a Wedge, él es el líder.

- ¿el líder? se ve algo joven para ser líder, pero de acuerdo. Dime dónde Wedge.

- lo mejor será ir a Gongaga, es el lugar más cercano para reabastecernos de combustible.

- ¿Gongaga? Creí que ese lugar estaba deshabitado – dijo Lydia – salió en todas las noticias, el reactor mako del pueblo explotó y la onda de choque barrió todo el lugar a kilómetros a la redonda.

- sí – decía Wedge - pero Shinra tapó las noticias como siempre, escuché que las personas del pueblo siguen viviendo en la derruida ciudad pese a todo, seguro tendrán combustible para el buldozer.

- entonces vamos a ese lugar – dijo Cait y Dyne condujo el buldozer hacia Gongaga.

Los amigos se acercaban al pueblo, pero antes tenían que atravesar el destruido reactor, en ese lugar se encontraron con los TURCOS.

- no puedo creerlo Lydia – decía Percy exasperado –estos tipos sí que son incordiantes, se parecen a ese "equipo rocket" de pokemon, cada vez pierden, pero siguen viniendo por más.

Los enemigos se molestaron con la comparación de Percy, pero como dijo el chico gato, al final resultaron vencidos y huyeron del lugar.

- bueno, al menos nos sirven como sparring que no cobran – dijo Yuffie y todos se rieron.

Al llegar a Gongaga, pudieron observar que los habitantes del pueblo estaban con los ánimos bajos y viviendo lo mejor que podían dadas las circunstancias.

- bien – ordenaba Wedge – bajen todos del tráiler y busquen dónde podríamos obtener algo de combustible.

Todo el grupo preguntó por los alrededores y finalmente hallaron el preciado combustible, sin embargo Aerith y Cloud no regresaban.

- ¿me preguntó dónde están esos dos? – preguntaba Tifa entre preocupada y celosa.

- veo que la pareja se aproxima a nuestra locación – les señaló Nanaki.

Tifa quería reñirles por haber tardado tanto pero vio que algo malo sucedía.

- ¿Qué sucede Aerith? – le preguntó Lydia.

- resulta que este es el pueblo en el que vivían los padres de Zack, mi antiguo novio. Me encontré con ellos, me preguntaron por su hijo, y….. me descontrolé, salí huyendo del lugar.

Tifa pareció impactada por la noticia y todos lo notaron, pero cuando le preguntaron si conocía al hombre, ella, sospechosamente negó haberlo conocido.

- ¿ahora dónde Wedge? – le preguntó Dyne.

- dirijámonos al cañón cosmo – pidió Nanaki – allí se encuentra mi morada y deseo encontrarme con los míos, también es preciso hacerles conocer que allí se acaba mi aventura. Planeo quedarme en mi terruño.

- bueno, si es lo que quieres que podemos hacer – decía Percy como si no le importara, pero sus ojos le traicionaban ya que se asomaban lágrimas en ellos.

- Percy, no seas tsundere – le decía Lydia – no actúes duro, cuando eres blando por dentro.

- bueno, entonces, ¡cuídate Nanaki! Por favor ven a visitarnos algún día que te preparare algo delicioso para comer – le dijo Percy de forma tierna, pero su boca le traicionaba ya que le sonreía con malicia.

- tampoco seas yandere – volvía a decirle Lydia – no actúes tierno, cuando eres malicioso por dentro.

- ¡!? ¡Es la naturaleza de los gatos!... ¡eeeeese es Percy! – se auto presentaba el chico gato poniendo las palmas de sus manos en "V" a modo que remarcaban su rostro.

- ….. este…. Sí, bueno, ya oíste Dyne, vayamos a cañón cosmo – dijo finalmente Wedge sin saber que pensar de Percy.

El grupo llegó a cañón cosmo y Nanaki les presentó a su "abuelo" quien no era otro que el sabio y anciano del pueblo: Bugenhagen, quien también era un renombrado científico y tenía su observatorio muy por encima del pueblo.

- soy el último de mi raza – explicaba con pena Nanaki – el abuelo me crió ya que él cobarde de mi padre abandonó un día el pueblo cuando los enemigos nos atacaron.

Bugenhagen les pido al grupo que seleccionaran a tres integrantes para mostrarles su laboratorio, ya que sólo tres personas podían ingresar a su observatorio holográfico 3D.

Wedge decidió que serian Lydia, Tifa y Aerith, ya que Jesse no quería separarse de Biggs luego de lo pasado en la prisión del desierto, y Yuffie, consideró aburrido ir a un observatorio.

El anciano las condujo hasta el interior de su observatorio y empezó a correr las holografías 3D.

- por la diosa – susurró impresionada Lydia al ver las fantásticas imágenes que aparecían delante de ella y sus amigas. Todo el sistema solar las rodeaba y Bugenhagen empezó a explicarles la naturaleza de la corriente vital y su relación con el planeta.

- de cierta manera Barret tenía razón – decía Tifa – mientras más energía mako produce Shinra, más en peligro está el planeta.

- de alguna manera sabía que todos nosotros proveníamos de la corriente vital – decía Aerith.

Bugenhagen las llevó de vuelta dónde el grupo y luego condujo a los amigos hacia una cueva. El anciano les indico que si vencían a los fantasmas de la cueva, lograrían obtener varias MATERIAS valiosas, además había algo que quería mostrarle a Nanaki.

El grupo intercambio miradas suspicaces, pero Bugenhagen les aseguro que no había trampa y además, Yuffie quien estaba obsesionada con las MATERIAS, rogó para que el grupo entrara a la cueva.

- bueno, si utilizamos las tácticas de Lydia y Percy, no tendremos problemas – dijo Wedge y todos entraron a la cueva, luego de que Barret convenciera a Dyne de entrar también con ellos, lo cual no fue fácil ya que el hombre tenía un carácter más huraño que el de Barret.

Los fantasmas de la cueva y su líder, no representaron un reto para los amigos, y al final Bugenhagen, los condujo a la salida de la cueva y señaló a una figura de piedra que se hallaba resguardando el lugar.

- ese de allí es Seto, tu padre Nanaki – decía Bugenhagen con pena – él no huyó del pueblo, sino que guardó está entrada para que no pasase el enemigo. Los invasores dispararon flechas que convertían la carne y la sangre en piedra, pero pese a que tu padre se petrificaba, jamás dejo de defender este lugar, y aún hoy en día sigue resguardando la entrada de cañón cosmos. No te dije antes esto, porque tu madre me lo pidió antes de morir, temía que buscases venganza y murieses a manos de la tribu enemiga.

- entonces, padre no huyó, sino que nos defendió hasta el último – dijo Nanaki y emitió un aullido lastimero al mismo tiempo que Seto, el guerrero petrificado, parecía derramar lagrimas.

El grupo decidió dejar a solos a Bugenhagen y a Nanaki, con lo que se puso a recorrer el lugar para comprar provisiones y demás. Wedge, viendo que ya era tarde, decidió que todos pasasen la noche en ese lugar.

Lydia decidió recorrer el mercado en compañía de Tifa ya que Percy se había quedado en la entrada del túnel a esperar a Nanaki.

- esos dos siempre pelean, pero al final se llevan bien – le decía Lydia a Tifa.

- es cierto, un felino y un canino, ahora solo necesitamos un compañero que se parezca a un ratón para tener el grupo completo – le decía Tifa guiñándole uno de los ojos.

Lydia notaba como cada uno de los hombres que pasaban, miraban a Tifa con ojos como platos, o de forma lasciva o tímida.

- me preguntó si tendrá problemas de espalda – pensó Lydia con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver el bamboleo de los senos de su amiga cada vez que se movía.

Percy por su parte espero pacientemente a Nanaki y al final él y Bugenhagen salieron de la cueva.

- ¡así que seguirás con nosotros! – le decía feliz Percy al enterarse que Nanaki les acompañaría a salvar el planeta.

- jo jo jo jo jo – se reía Bugenhagen – ya quisiera poder acompañarlos, pero con mis 130 años encima, me temo que ya no estoy para esos trotes.

- ven Nanaki, démosles la buena nueva a Lydia y a los demás.

Llegada la noche el grupo enteró se sentó alrededor de una gran fogata y contó varias historias referentes a ellos mismos, sin embargo, Cloud parecía seguir teniendo problemas al momento de recordar cosas de su niñez y Tifa parecía muy intranquila.

Tanto Lydia como Percy veían que Wedge dirigía miradas tímidas a Tifa mientras que ella sólo tenía ojos para Cloud.

- me parece que Wedge perdió la confianza – le decía Percy a Lydia, quien asintió con una mirada triste.

- míralo, su rostro se ilumina cada vez que ve a Tifa – decía Lydia – ya no se que más hacer.

Ya tarde en la noche, el grupo decidió irse a dormir, pero Wedge como líder del grupo se quedó despierto un poco más para ultimar los detalles del viaje de mañana.

- Percy ¿no puedes dormir? – le decía Wedge cuando vio a su amigo acercársele.

- escuche a un coyote a la distancia y me puse nervioso.

- pero Percy ¿Cómo puedes ponerte nervioso? Si tú te puedes convertir en pantera, y tienes fuerza sobre humana como chico gato, y en el peor de los casos te conviertes en gato y sales volando.

- umnya, no pensé en eso – dijo Percy simulando vergüenza – dime Wedge ¿te puedo acompañar mientras tanto? Hasta que me dé sueño nuevamente.

- claro Percy ¿quieres ayudarme con estas cosas? – empezaba a decir Wedge, pero vio como Percy se transformaba en gato y empezaba a dar bostezos.

- gran ayuda que resultaste ser Percy – pensaba Wedge algo contrariado.

- dime Wedge, aún estas interesado en Tifa – le soltó de pronto Percy haciendo que Wedge sintiese como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua.

- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- bueno, siempre miras a Tifa, pero ahora lo haces con una mirada de resignación.

- ….. …

- Wedge…..

- mira Percy, Tifa, ella me dijo que le interesaba Cloud.

- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

- en Gold Saucer, cuando íbamos en el teleférico.

- ¿te lo dijo? ¿Te dijo TEXTUALMENTE que ya no le interesabas?

- bueno, no…. Pero….

- Wedge, dime EXACTAMENTE lo que pasó – le pidió Percy a su amigo y él le relató todo lo que había pasado.

- ya veo….. ves que eres tonto, ella no te dijo que no estaba interesada en ti, simplemente te dijo que sigue pensando en Cloud.

- ¿tú crees?

- ¡estoy seguro! Mira Wedge, estoy completamente seguro que Tifa piensa en ti, al menos después de la pelea con Dio. Bueno está bien, también piensa en Cloud, pero tú tienes una ventaja.

- ¿y cuál es esa?

- ¡que Cloud parece interesado en Aerith! o al menos no muestra interés en Tifa. Además tienes otra ventaja.

- ¿?

- ¡que estas más genial que Cloud! – ninguna chica en sus cabales se le ocurriría no darte bola si tú te le acercas.

- yo no quiero a ninguna chica, sólo tengo ojos para Tifa.

- lo sé Wedge, y sigo con la promesa que te hice con respecto a ayudarte con Tifa.

- gracias Percy, tú y Lydia me han ayudado mucho. Ahora creo que es hora que vayas a dormir.

- buenas noches Wedge – se despidió Percy y se fue del lugar, pero antes de perder a Wedge de vista se dio la vuelta y observo a su amigo con calma. Wedge se veía feliz pero Percy sabía que la esfera carmesí de su corazón cada vez se agrietaba más.

Percy frunció el ceño y fue corriendo hasta la habitación de Tifa.

- Tifa, Tifa – le empujaba con sus patitas de gato Percy.

- ….. ¿Qué? ¿Percy eres tú? – le respondía soñolienta.

- Tifa, tenemos que hablar – le dijo Percy quien volvió a convertirse en chico gato.

- ¿qué quieres Percy? – le dijo Tifa, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

- sí, es exactamente lo que piensas.

- ¿sabes leer la mente? – le dijo Tifa aprensiva.

- no es necesario – le contestó Percy mientras se señalaba las orejas de gato.

- esto es sobre Wedge ¿verdad?

- no Tifa, no es sobre Wedge, es sobre Cloud.

- ¿sobre Cloud?

- Tifa, que es lo que nos escondes, la historia que nos contó Cloud no es cierta ¿verdad?

Tifa abrió los ojos como platos y trató de negar, pero al ver la expresión de sabiondo de Percy sabía que sería inútil ocultarlo más tiempo.

- de acuerdo, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie – le dijo Tifa.

- no Tifa, no puedo prometer eso, porque aunque no lo creas Cloud es mi amigo y si algo le pasa y puedo ayudarlo con hablar de lo que me dirás con otra persona, pues lo hare.

Tifa se quedo callada unos momentos y al final decidió contarle todo, de cómo la historia de Cloud no coincidía con la realidad, de cómo fue Zack y no Cloud fue quien ese día fue a Nibelheim, el día en que Sephiroth enloqueció y quemó todo el pueblo.

- ¿recuerdos implantados? ¿pero con qué propósito?

- no lo sé Percy, es por eso que he estado sobre Cloud desde el primer día que nos encontramos en Midgar.

- Lydia me comentó algo sobre el aura de Cloud, me dijo que jamás había visto algo así en su vida. No supo explicar que era o que podría diagnosticarse de eso.

- estoy muy asustada Percy, y si Cloud…. No es Cloud.

- si no es Cloud, no significa que dejará de ser tu amigo – le dijo y Tifa pareció relajarse.

- pero también significa que ya no tendrías que estar encadenada a un pasado que te impide ver que hay otras personas que lo darían todo por ti. Algunas incluso están en este lugar y te han demostrado siempre lo mucho que te quieren.

- te refieres a Wedge…..

- ¿conoces a alguien más que haya sacrificado todo lo que poseía para poder acompañarte para ir en esta misión? ¿conoces a alguien más que se haya formado y esculpido a sí mismo con tal de llamar tu atención? ¿conoces a alguien más que siquiera haya demostrado su aprecio por ti? No, verdad.

- pero a mí no me interesa Wedge.

- te interesa Wedge – le cortó Percy al mismo tiempo que volvía a señalarse las orejas – lo que pasa es que no estás obsesionada con él como lo estas con Cloud, pero créeme Tifa, Wedge SI TE INTERESA, no sólo como amigo, sino también como hombre.

- yo…. Yo…..

- Tifa, sólo prométeme que pensaras seriamente en Wedge – le dijo Percy y se dirigió a la salida, Tifa volvía a acostarse.

- Tifa…. – le decía Percy en la entrada con la puerta a punto de cerrar.

- sí, Percy.

- por favor…. Por favor…. No lastimes a mi amigo – le dijo con gruesas y sinceras lagrimas en el rostro.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo salió en marcha hacia Nibelheim, el pueblo natal de Tifa y Cloud, porque habían recibido la información de que Sephiroth podría encontrarse en ese lugar.

Está vez era Biggs quien conducía el buldozer. Percy, Nanaki y Cait Sith, se encontraban felices adelante, en la pala mecánica.

Barret, Cloud, Wedge, Dyne y Lydia se hallaban en la parte trasera del tráiler, mientras que Aerith, Yuffie, Jesse y Tifa iban en la parte de adelante. Tanto Tifa como Lydia se veían algunas veces de reojo.

- como me gustaría ser como Tifa – pensaba Lydia – tan alta, fuerte y voluptuosa, todo el mundo la admira y la ve embobado.

- como me gustaría ser como Lydia – pensaba Tifa – tan pequeña, frágil y hermosa, todo el mundo quiere abrazarla y protegerla.

- qué envidia…. – suspiraban las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

Los amigos llegaron a Nibelheim y se quedaron como de piedra.

- oye Tifa…. – le decía Jesse – no nos dijiste tú y Cloud que todo el pueblo fue arrasado por el fuego.

- ….. no, no lo entiendo ¡les dije la verdad! ¡Todo el pueblo fue consumido por las llamas!

- tal vez Shinra intenta cubrir el desastre – dijo Wedge.

- eso es ridículo – intervino Lydia – también podrían haber hecho lo mismo con Gongaga.

- sea como fuere, debemos entrar e investigar – ordenó Wedge.

El grupo ingresó al pueblo y se mostraron contrariados con lo que les decían las personas del lugar, según ellos jamás habían visto a Tifa o a Cloud en sus vidas, pese a que ellos vivían en el pueblo desde siempre, es más, jamás hubo un incendio.

- ¡no estamos locos! – Se quejaba Cloud – yo mismo entre a la habitación de Tifa y hasta le robé su ropa interior.

Todo el grupo miro sorprendido a Cloud.

- sí que sabes escogerlos Tifa – le decía Percy, pero en ese momento Aerith le golpeó en la nuca.

- diablos, tienes la mano pesada, compadezco a quien será tu novio – le criticó Percy, y Aerith le miró de mala forma haciendo que Percy huyese dónde Lydia.

- mejor entremos a la mansión Shinra – sugirió Wedge – tal vez ahí encontremos pistas de qué diablos está pasando aquí.

Los amigos entraron en la mansión y vieron que está también fue restaurada. Cloud se dirigió al sótano y luego subió a decirles al resto que se encontró con Sephiroth y que este le dijo que iría al monte nibel.

El grupo estaba decidiendo el futuro curso de acción cuando en eso Percy y Nanaki pararon las orejas.

- Hay alguien que se está quejando cerca al sótano – informaba Nanaki.

- parece como si tuviera pesadillas – decía Percy y todos fueron a investigar.

Al llegar al sótano fueron directo hacia una recámara en la cual había un ataúd.

- el ruido viene de allí – les señalaba Percy.

Wedge se acercó al ataúd para abrirlo cuando de repente este empezó a abrirse con lentitud y de este surgió un extraño individuo arropado con un largo traje rojo que le cubría parte del rostro.

Lydia estaba impresionada y empezó a buscar su cámara con rapidez.

- disculpe señor nosferatu – le decía Lydia - ¿podría tomarle una foto?

- no soy ningún vampir….. – trataba de decir el hombre, pero al igual que como paso con Barret, Percy en su forma de gato, se pegó a la cara del hombre.

- ¡vampiiiiroooo! ¡vampiiiirooooo!

- ¡Percy, no! – gritaba Lydia pero Percy no le escuchaba, es más, incluso Nanaki se sumó a la pelea y empezó a morder al hombre de su capa.

- ¡muere de una vez, vil engendro! – de pronto gritó Percy y todos se sorprendieron al ver como el gato tenía un martillo en una pata y una estaca en la otra.

Lydia agarró al gato al último momento y este soltó el martillo y la estaca, mientras que Barret y Dyne sujetaban a Nanaki y trataban de controlarlo.

- ¿Cómo pudo sostener un martillo y una estaca? – preguntaba Yuffie - ¡ni siquiera tiene pulgares oponibles!

Lydia se disculpó con el hombre el cual resultó llamarse Vincent.

- yo antes pertenecía a los TURCOS, pero el profesor Hojo, me utilizó en sus experimentos y acabé teniendo está forma. Cuando me entere que la mujer que amé, Lucrecia, había muerto, vine a este pueblo remoto y decidí habitar en este ataúd, para pagar por mis pecados.

El grupo le informó a Vincent que andaban tras Sephiroth y Shinra para salvar el planeta, con lo que Vincent ofreció sus servicios para ayudarles ya que tenía cuentas que arreglar con Shinra.

Una vez Vincent incorporado al equipo, el grupo se dirigió al monte nibel, para ver si Sephiroth se encontraba en el reactor mako.

Lydia se asombró al ver la agreste montaña, con picos afilados y retorcidos por todo el lugar, y empezó a sacar fotografías con su vieja cámara.

Los otros miembros del grupo no entendían la fascinación de Lydia por el siniestro paisaje, para ellos era como si se estuvieran acercando a los dominios de la muerte, y tal vez ese sería su destino una vez que se encontrasen con Sephiroth.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

UN GATO CONTRA SHINRA

Capítulo 6: De ciudad cohete a Wutai

El grupo se dirigió al reactor mako, para encontrarse con Sephiroth, pero al parecer todo fue una trampa por que en el reactor sólo se hallaba un monstruo y tuvieron que derrotarlo para poder salir de allí.

- mejor salgamos de Nibelheim – sugirió Wedge – ya encontraremos pistas de Sephiroth en otro lugar.

Cuando el grupo se disponía salir del pueblo, Percy vio a lo lejos que unos sospechosos hombres enfundados en hábitos negros se dirigían hacia un precipicio.

- estamos muy lejos, ¡ve tú Percy! – le ordenó Wedge y Percy salió volando en su forma de gato.

Al retornar Percy, les dijo que los hombres simplemente "lemmingnearon" hacia el abismo, pero lo curioso del caso es que parecían pronunciar el nombre de Sephiroth.

Al no poder resolver este misterio, todos decidieron ir al pueblo más cercano, él cual era Ciudad del Cohete.

- ahora veo por qué llaman a esta ciudad "ciudad del cohete" – decía Yuffie impresionada una vez que llegaron a la ciudad, y nadie podía culparla ya que a un costado del pueblo, se erigía una plataforma de lanzamiento con un enorme cohete.

- ¿por qué el cohete se ve inclinado? – preguntaba Percy al mismo tiempo que giraba el torso y la cabeza para ver mejor la descuidada plataforma de lanzamiento.

- es porque Shinra canceló el lanzamiento del cohete – le explicaba Lydia – antes Shinra se dedicaba a la exploración espacial, sin embargo, luego se dedicó al comercio de armas y a la extracción de energía mako, que era lo que le daba mayores beneficios. Supongo que una vez cancelado el programa espacial, ni se molestaron en desarmar el cohete.

- ¿no es un lugar muy tonto para establecer un pueblo? – preguntaba Biggs – está justo al lado del cohete.

- el pueblo no existía antes – explicaba Lydia – supongo que las personas quisieron ganar dinero con la carcasa del cohete como atracción turística y fundaron el pueblo al lado del cohete.

- ¿crees que haya en este lugar pistas acerca de Sephiroth? – preguntó Cait

- eso lo veremos ahora – dijo Wedge y ordenó que todos buscaran pistas.

El grupo se reunió luego de la búsqueda y Dyne les dijo que había escuchado de un "capitán" que podría tener información, por lo que el grupo se dirigió a la casa del famoso "capitán".

Al llegar fueron recibidos por una mujer de nombre Shera, la cual tenía aspecto de ser científica o pertenecer a personal de mantenimiento de un laboratorio.

- ¡qué ¡")$/#% ! - gritó un hombre enorme con un puro en la boca, se veía nada contento de ver a tanta gente en su casa.

- capitán Cid – le decía Shera nerviosa – estas personas buscan información respecto a….

- ¿ustedes son los de Shinra, verdad? ¡ya era #$%/()% hora que viniesen! – les dijo Cid, confundiéndolos con emisarios de Shinra.

Wedge aclaró el malentendido y Cid, lanzó más improperios. A Lydia y a Percy ese hombre no les agradaba ya que ellos (en especial Lydia) ni siquiera usaban la palabra "imbécil", pero el adulto soltaba a cada momento las más fuertes groserías que hubiesen escuchado en su vida, y para indignación no sólo de las chicas, sino también de los hombres, la mayoría de los insultos estaban dirigidos hacia Shera.

Wedge se levantó de su asiento, pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió volver a sentarse mientras se mordía la lengua.

- su casa, sus reglas – pensaba continuamente Wedge para no criticarle al hombre su pésima actitud, algo que también llevaron a la práctica los demás miembros del grupo.

Cid les explicó que esperaba la visita del presidente Rufus, para que le dé el visto bueno para volar el cohete.

- ¡quiere decir que el cohete aún está operativo! – exclamó Lydia sorprendida.

- se que se ve inclinado – dijo Cid soltando más improperios – pero pusimos un mecanismo que enderezará la plataforma para cuando Rufus me dé la orden del despegue.

- ¿y que pasara con la gente del pueblo? – preguntó Tifa.

- qué se jo"$(#$), quien les manda a construir un pueblo junto a mi cohete – soltó Cid y todos le miraron ceñudos.

- aquí está el té, Cid – le ofreció Shera luego de regresar de la cocina.

- ….. puaj ¡a está mier()&#$/ le llamas té! No eres más que una #)/&$#/^

- vol…. Volveré a preparar el té – dijo Shera y salió disparada a la cocina. Lydia se levantó indignada, pero Tifa le sujetó la mano y juntas fueron a la cocina acompañadas por Aerith.

- ¿por qué dejas que te hable así? – le preguntó Aerith y Shera les contó su historia, de cómo Cid casi se convierte en el primer hombre en volar al espacio, pero por culpa de ella, se canceló el lanzamiento del cohete y Shinra decidió luego cancelar el programa espacial.

- es mi culpa, sus sueños fueron destruidos por mi culpa, los sueños de todo el equipo, servirle al capitán es lo menos que puedo hacer – les decía Shera con una expresión de resignación.

- está chica necesita terapia urgentemente – le susurraba Aerith a Tifa.

- oigan chicas – decía Yuffie quien ingresaba a la cocina en ese momento – miren por la ventana hay un hidroplano enorme en el patio trasero de la nave.

- ¿a ver? – decía Tifa mientras miraba por la ventana, pero inmediatamente se escondió.

- ¡es Rufus y palmer! – les decía Tifa, haciendo que Yuffie saliese disparada a la sala a decirles a sus amigos.

El grupo entero se refugió en la cocina, lo cual fue difícil ya que eran 14 personas, Shera fue a la sala y le comunicó a Cid la venida de Rufus, con lo que el hombre fue al patio trasero a recibir a los visitantes.

- ¡presidente Rufus! No era necesario que viniese por la parte de atrás de mi casa, le hubiese recibido por el frente – decía Cid sin soltar improperios está vez.

En la cocina las cosas no estaban muy cómodas que digamos, ya que prácticamente todos estaban juntos y REVUELTOS.

- oigan no metan mano – decía Jesse indignada al notar como alguien se aprovechaba de la situación - ….. esperen un momento, es, es mi mano, ¡diablos! se me adormeció y pensé que era la mano de alguien más.

- ¿Lydia estas bien? – preguntó Percy quien con sus brazos extendidos formaba una barrera para que Lydia pudiese respirar.

- sí, gracias Percy ¿Qué hay de ti?

- estoy bien, salvo el hecho que el brazo-arma de Dyne está incrustado en mi espalda – se quejaba Percy.

- gracias Wedge – dijo Tifa y todos se voltearon a ver qué pasaba. Resulta que Wedge imitaba a Percy y así le daba algo de espacio a Tifa.

Quejas aquí, quejas allá, pero el grupo tuvo que aguantárselas para poder permanecer ocultos y escuchar la conversación de Cid y Rufus.

- qué cab/(&"#&¡ así que no vinieron para continuar con lo del cohete, ¡simplemente quieren mi hidroavión MODIFICADO, el que puede despegar ya sea en agua o en tierra!

- mi avión sufrió un desperfecto y necesito el tuyo Cid – le decía Rufus y cada vez Cid lanzaba más y más improperios.

- ¡suficiente! Palmer, encárgate de ultimar los detalles con este…. Capitán – decía con sorna Rufus y se retiro del lugar junto con sus hombres.

- uf… ahora es cuando – decía Wedge faltó de aire y el grupo entero salió dónde palmer.

- ¡AVALANCHA tomara el hidroavión palmer! – gritaba Wedge y palmer sacando una ametralladora empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, afortunadamente palmer era más un ejecutivo que un francotirador y no acertó a ningún blanco, bueno excepto el hidroavión.

Palmer frustrado, volvió a cargar su arma y en eso fue arrollado por un camión salido de no sé dónde.

- ¡varios soldados de Shinra se aproximan! – gritaba Barret y todo el grupo se introdujo al hidroavión, incluyendo a Cid.

- este es mi pu#"$$%/ hidroavión, si ustedes se van con él, yo también – les decía de forma terca el hombre.

El hidroavión alcanzó la costa del continente y luego empezó a perder altura.

- ese pelo#%°%/"¨ de palmer alcanzó el motor de la nave – le informó Cid a los demás y tuvieron que hacer un amerizaje.

Cid, junto con Barret y Dyne, trataron de reparar el motor luego del amerizaje, pero no tuvieron éxito.

- las buenas, son que podremos llegar hasta Wutai y reabastecernos – les informaba Barret y Yuffie se emocionó ante la noticia.

- la mala – continuó Barret – es que el hidroplano no volverá a volar, así que tendremos que usarlo como barco.

Cid se molestó mucho con la noticia pero luego le vino un gusto sádico cuando se enteró que el grupo iba por Sephiroth y también por Shinra, con lo que gustoso ofreció sus servicios al grupo.

El hidroavión llegó a las costas de Wutai, pero el grupo tuvo que descansar en la playa ya que era de noche. O al menos esa era la idea, porque lamentablemente, Barret y Cid metían mucho bullicio por estar pasados de tragos y ni le hacían caso a Wedge quien intentaba poner orden.

- creo que lo mejor será mover el campamento a otro lado – le decía Lydia a Tifa, al ver que el barullo prometía extenderse hasta el amanecer.

- pero si ya montamos el campamento – le dijo Tifa.

- pero igual no dormiremos nada con esos dos metiendo bulla – le explicó Lydia.

- ¿de dónde sacaron las cervezas? – preguntó Aerith.

- estaban en la parte de atrás del hidroavión je je je – les informaba Yuffie quien al parecer ya había consumido algunas latas.

- Lydia tiene razón – intervino Jesse ceñuda – mejor nos vamos lejos. Desmontemos las tiendas y llevémonos a Yuffie con nosotras.

- epa, no me olviden – les decía Biggs.

- ¿no quieres quedarte a disfrutar la fiesta? – le preguntó Jesse.

- ni loco – le decía Biggs negando con la cabeza - ya sabes cómo se pone Barret cuando bebe, y me parece que a ese Cid le pasa lo mismo. Ya hable con Cloud y Wedge, ellos también vienen con nosotros ¿Qué hay de Percy?

- Percy y yo somos muy jóvenes para beber – le decía Lydia - ¿Qué hay de los demás?

- bueno – decía Biggs – Dyne y Vincent, sencillamente están huraños y absortos viendo el océano, así que no creo que les importe dónde estén, en cuanto a Cait Sith, simplemente se desconectó, y resulta que Nanaki ya se les adelantó y se fue a dormir lejos.

Las chicas les pidieron a los hombres que desmontaran las tiendas y no tuvieron más remedio que hacerles caso, luego se alejaron bastante del lugar y los chicos empezaron a levantar nuevamente el campamento.

- Tifa, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado? – le preguntó Lydia.

- claro Lydia, ¿sucede algo?

- no, simplemente quiero tener algo de conversación, hasta que los chicos terminen de levantar las carpas.

- pronto terminaran y luego podremos dormir – le decía Tifa mientras observaba como Cloud armaba una de las carpas.

- ojala podamos dormir, luego de la caminata hasta aquí, ya se me paso el sueño Tifa.

- tienes razón Lydia, estúpidos Barret y Cid, estúpidos adultos – dijo Tifa y Lydia ahogó una risa.

- bueno, supongo que para ti Lydia, todos los que estamos aquí somos los adultos, con excepción de Yuffie y Percy.

- la madurez no es algo que viene con la edad – le decía Lydia con los ojos entrecerrados y fingiendo molestia, pero la sonrisa le delató.

- tienes razón, allá están Barret y Cid y se comportan como dos críos – negaba Tifa con la cabeza.

- supongo que tendremos que dejarlos con Cait Sith – decía Lydia con voz seria - no podemos ir dónde vive Yuffie con el hidroavión, tendremos que caminar desde muy temprano y los dos "adultos" no estarán en condiciones de caminar con rapidez.

Tifa asintió y las dos mujeres siguieron observando el trabajo de los chicos. Aerith y Jesse cuidaban de una soñolienta Yuffie.

- sí que son malos – decía Tifa, refiriéndose al trabajo de los chicos – los hombres son malos para este tipo de cosas.

- ¿crees que nosotras podríamos hacerlo mejor? – preguntó Lydia.

- para nada, ni en mil años – le contestó Tifa y Lydia se rió.

- en realidad los hombres y las mujeres no son tan diferentes – decía Lydia – simplemente los hombres deben de dejar de ver tanto deporte y prestarnos más atención, y las mujeres deben de dejar de ver tantas telenovelas y darles más atención.

- dime Tifa, ¿Quién crees que será el primero en levantar la carpa?

- Cloud – dijo sin titubear la oji-rubi.

- … es curioso, porque hace tiempo que Wedge terminó de levantar la suya, ahora simplemente arregla los detalles – le señaló Lydia.

- cuando te pregunte si nosotras podríamos levantar más rápido y mejor las carpas – continuaba Lydia – ya Wedge había terminado, pero tú simplemente te fijabas en lo que Cloud hacia o mejor dicho en lo que Cloud no hacía.

Tifa miró detenidamente a Lydia.

- Cloud nunca levantara esa carpa – le decía Lydia.

- Cloud la terminara.

- tal vez, pero tardara tanto que finalmente llegara un nuevo día ¿seguirás pretendiendo que es de noche, con tal de esperar a que Cloud termine?

- Cloud podría apresurarse en terminar mi carpa.

- ¿segura? No será que si se apresura, será para terminar la carpa de alguien más – le dijo Lydia mientras señalaba con el rostro la playa.

Cloud había terminado de levantar la carpa pero se dirigía hacia Aerith y le ofrecía su carpa para dormir. Tifa miraba la escena dolida.

- ninguna carpa lleva tu nombre o el nombre de alguien más – decía Lydia - ¿no crees que sería mejor ayudar para que dos personas pudiesen levantar la carpa juntos?

Lydia se levantó y se fue a ayudar a Percy, mientras que Wedge se dirigía dónde Tifa y le ofrecía la carpa que él había levantado.

- gracias Wedge, ahora termina de levantar tu carpa – le dijo Tifa y Wedge se dirigió nuevamente a la playa.

Una vez terminadas de armar todas carpas individuales, el grupo se fue a acostar, sin embargo Tifa se quedó sentada mirando el resplandor de las estrellas en las negras aguas del océano.

- tenía razón, se me quitó el sueño – decía Lydia enojada y se sentó nuevamente junto a Tifa.

- Lydia…. – empezaba a decirle Tifa - ¿crees que hago mal en esperar que alguna tienda lleve mi nombre?

- ….. al final nada lleva tu nombre, ni nada te cae del cielo – le contestaba Lydia – lo mío con Percy, aunque parezca salido de un fanfic romántico, también fue fruto del esfuerzo, la aceptación y el compromiso de ambos.

- esfuerzo, aceptación y compromiso – decía Tifa.

- esas palabras dan miedo, ya que implican no sólo estar para lo bueno, sino también para lo malo – le decía Lydia.

- Tifa – le dijo con voz seria Lydia y se sentó de frente mirando a la oji-rubi – Cuéntame por qué estas tan interesada en Cloud, y no me relates la misma historia que le dijiste a Percy en ciudad cañón.

Tifa se sorprendió, pero le contó todo lo referente a su niñez y su breve contacto con el rubio.

- por lo que me dices – decía Lydia – estas poniendo a Cloud sobre un pedestal, nunca lo conociste realmente bien, nunca hablaron lo suficiente.

- hablamos lo suficiente – le cortó Tifa – lo suficiente como para que él se comprometiera a ir en mi auxilio cuando algo malo me sucediese.

- a esa edad nadie sabe lo que significa la palabra compromiso – le decía Lydia y Tifa frunció el ceño.

- es bonito Tifa – decía Lydia – esperar por tu caballero en brillante armadura y que te rescate. Yo misma desee eso también, sin embargo, sabes qué, el gusto por los caballeros en brillante armadura se me pasó a los diez u once años.

Tifa sintió como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada y miró a Lydia de forma enojada, pero la chica gótica no desvió la mirada.

- y estoy completamente segura que mis demás compañeras de colegio, también desecharon esos gustos a la misma edad, y eso que ellas son unas….. – Lydia quiso continuar, pero se mordió el labio para no recurrir a los insultos – Tifa, tú nunca saliste del estado de coma luego de caer del puente, sigues esperando a tu príncipe azul, con tus adorables diez años.

- yo soy un adulto – empezaba a decir Tifa enojada, pero Lydia le cortó.

- sabes pelear, manejas un bar – decía Lydia con una calma antinatural – pero por lo que sé, aprendiste a pelear para ya no ser lastimada, manejas un bar porque odias sentirte sola. Lo único que haces es escapar, o mejor dicho, escondes la cabeza como un avestruz y te refugias en el recuerdo infantil de alguien a quien ni siquiera conociste bien en un principio.

Tifa se cubrió los oídos con las manos, pero Lydia continuó.

- uno no debe desechar los recuerdos, menos los dolorosos…. Pero si nos aferramos a estos, corremos el riesgo de perder aquello valioso que está justo delante nuestro y que nos extiende su mano o incluso como en tú caso ambas manos.

- ¿te refieres a Wedge?

- Wedge siempre te extendió su mano, pero lo que te niegas a ver es que él también te extiende ambas manos. No sólo te aprecia y respeta como amigo, también te aprecia y respeta como mujer, la mujer que desea con todo su corazón y con todo su cuerpo. Wedge, nunca te pondrá en un pedestal y te verá como una muñeca, nunca te transformara en su madre o su criada, siempre serás para él ese preciado objeto de amor y pasión que estará siempre dispuesto a corresponder.

Lydia se levantó y luego acaricio el rostro de Tifa.

- sólo quiero que pienses en lo que te dije – concluyó Lydia y se fue a dormir a su carpa.

A la mañana siguiente los amigos regresaron dónde se hallaban Barret y Cid, llevándose la desagradable sorpresa que Dyne y Vincent también se hallaban durmiendo a pierna suelta y con latas vacías de cerveza alrededor.

- Cait, Nanaki – les ordenaba Wedge – quédense aquí y cuiden de estos idiotas y también cuiden el hidroavión por favor.

El grupo fue guiado por Yuffie, quien lamentablemente tuvo que ser llevada a caballito por Wedge.

- espero que hayas aprendido la lección – le decía Wedge.

- como iba a saber que esa cerveza era de alta graduación – gemía Yuffie mientras enfocaba el camino con ojos rojos y soñolientos.

Luego de un tiempo Yuffie se sintió mejor y empezó a acariciar la espalda de Wedge.

- está sí que es una espalda amplia y musculosa, podría acostumbrarme a esto todos los días.

- wow, ¡no te inclines para atrás! Que harás que caigamos – le advertía Wedge.

- perdón, me pegare a tu espalda – se disculpó con una lasciva sonrisa - y la ninja pegó su cuerpo de forma golosa contra la espalda de Wedge, al mismo tiempo que miraba prepotentemente a Tifa.

- ¿qué? Creías ser la única chica del universo – le decía Percy con tono aburrido y levantando los hombros mientras adelantaba a Tifa – tengo noticias para ti, como tú hay millones, no BILLONES.

Tifa miró de mala manera a Percy, pero luego giró el rostro y agrió la expresión al ver como Yuffie olfateaba con gusto el cabello de Wedge y se relamía los labios ¡iba a besarle el cuello!

- ¡creo que ya has tenido suficiente descanso Yuffie! – gritó Tifa mientras se acercaba a la ninja y con su mano la empujó hasta que cayó al suelo de espaldas.

- ¡oye qué te pasa! – le gritó Yuffie.

- Wedge no es ninguna mula para que te estés aprovechando de él – le decía Tifa enojada.

- la única mula eres tú, de hecho eres peor que eso, no eres más que la perra del hortelano, que no come ni deja comer. Regresa con tu chocobo, ah claro se me olvidaba ¡ni te da bola!

Tifa le dio una bofetada a Yuffie y la ninja le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡Tifa! – le recriminaba Aerith, pero en eso Yuffie le dio una patada a Tifa justo en la barbilla.

Las dos mujeres se miraron por un segundo y luego fueron una contra la otra.

- ¡Jesse, Aerith, deténganlas! – gritaba Lydia, mientras que Percy se había quedado petrificado al lado suyo y miraba la escena asustado.

Tanto Jesse como Aerith hacían lo mejor que podían para separarlas, pero ellas no eran guerreras y al final no lograron nada salvo estar en el medio y recibir una que otra patada.

Wedge, pareció salir del trance y se unió a las chicas para intentar detener la pelea, pero ni siquiera con la ayuda de sus dos amigas pudo detener a Tifa y a Yuffie.

- ¡Cloud, Biggs, no se queden allí! ¡necesito ayuda!

Con la intervención de los tres hombres, por fin pudieron separar a las dos chicas y al final las soltaron cuando ellas les prometieron que no se lanzarían al cuello una contra la otra.

- ¡por todos los cielos Tifa! ¡Qué pasa contigo, es sólo una niña! – le reñía Jesse muy lejos de Yuffie.

- ¡Yuffie, por qué tuviste que golpearla! – le reñía Aerith.

- ¡ella empezó! ¡no viste, me dio una bofetada!

- ¡y tú le diste una patada! – le contestó enojada Aerith.

Luego del puro que les soltaron Jesse y Aerith a las chicas, decidieron emprender la marcha, la cual fue igual o más tensa que cuando salieron de fuerte cóndor.

Yuffie iba delante, y detrás del grupo Tifa, así lo había decidió Wedge para evitar más confrontaciones. Percy se camufló en medio del grupo, nervioso por que pudieran echarle la culpa de la pelea.

Finalmente llegaron dónde vivía Yuffie y los habitantes del pueblo saludaban ya sea efusivamente o muy respetuosamente a la ninja.

- ¿por qué todos te saludan de esa manera Yuffie? – le preguntaba Lydia mientras sacaba fotos de los cerezos en flor.

- apuesto que no lo sabías, pero yo soy una princesa en este lugar JO JO JO JO JO – se reía Yuffie de la misma forma en que lo hacían las féminas malvadas en los animes.

- ¿eres una princesa ninja? – preguntó impresionado Percy.

- no una princesa ninja, LA PRINCESA ninja de TODO Wutai – explicaba Yuffie a voz en cuello y girando el rostro hacia Tifa.

- muchas presumen de princesas – continuaba Yuffie – pero la verdad son simples pueblerinas que al final no son más que meseras de un bar o cosas así JO JO JO JO JO.

Tifa, quien tenía fuego en los ojos, quiso acercarse a Yuffie, pero fue detenida por Wedge, quien la miró con autoridad.

- JO JO JO JO JO JO JO muchas se quedan esperando a su príncipe azul, pero al final no tienen lo que yo para ofrecerles JO JO JO JO JO JO JO

Tifa siguió insistiendo, pero está vez Wedge la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- si eres la princesa de Wutai – le decía Lydia – ¿podrías arreglar una entrevista con tu padre? Tal vez el tenga pistas acerca de Sephiroth, además podría facilitarnos los repuestos para el hidroavión.

- claro Lydia, lo que sea por ti ¿Qué esperabas, una bofetada? – le decía Yuffie en voz alta para que todos la escuchasen y Lydia le agradeció con una sonrisa incomoda.

- pero primero vayamos al bar, a comer algo, me muero de hambre – dijo Yuffie resuelta y guió al grupo hacia el lugar.

Cuando entraron al bar, Yuffie le preguntó a Lydia, si el bar de Wutai era mejor que el de Tifa.

Creo que son igual de esplendorosos – dijo Lydia incomoda por que detestaba mentir, pero no quería proporcionarle a Yuffie más leña para burlarse de Tifa.

Los amigos se sentaron en una mesa y Percy les informo discretamente que los TURCOS se hallaban comiendo en una de las mesas del fondo.

- ¿crees que nos vengan siguiendo? – preguntó Cloud.

- no creo, de seguro también buscan pistas de Sephiroth – le respondió Wedge.

- además, se nota a la legua que ya llevan tiempo comiendo, por la cantidad de platos acumulados a un lado de la mesa – dijo Biggs poniendo los ojos en blanco con lo que Cloud le miró ceñudo.

- ahora no empiecen ustedes – les riñó en voz baja Wedge – creo que dejaremos para después la comida Yuffie.

Yuffie aceptó de mala gana y el grupo decidió salir del lugar para ir a entrevistarse con el monarca de Wutai.

- papaíto aceptó gustoso entrevistarse con ustedes – les decía feliz Yuffie – pero eso será el día de mañana, ahora debemos descansar.

- gracias Yuffie – le decía Wedge – ahora mejor nos vamos buscando hospedaj….

- ¡oh no! – le cortó Yuffie – no malgasten el preciado dinero de Lydia en hoteles de cinco, seis o inclusive siete dizque estrellas. Vengan a mi palacio y podrán descansar en autenticas habitaciones imperiales.

- no creo que debamos importunart… -intentaba decir Wedge.

- ¡aceptamos! – gritó jubiloso Percy.

- no te preocupes Percy, en el palacio te servirán exquisitos manjares marinos – le dijo Yuffie y a Percy se le hizo agua la boca.

Yuffie no bromeaba al hablar del palacio de su padre, el lujo y la ostentación estaban delicadamente balanceados con la sencillez y la armonía, era como estar en el paraíso.

Yuffie ordenó que preparasen un banquete a sus amigos, quienes compartían el lugar con otras mujeres de la nobleza de Wutai, todas ellas muy hermosas.

Las mujeres se comportaban con educación, pero se reían con disimulo cada vez que Tifa (y sólo Tifa) intentaba comer algo.

- tranquila Tifa, come con las manos, al fin y al cabo tú te criaste en el campo y no es tu culpa no saber cómo comer VERDADERA comida, así que adelante estamos entre amigas – le decía Yuffie fingiendo inocencia.

Lydia sabía cómo comer platos orientales, pero las otras chicas también tenían dificultades, sin embargo, sólo era Tifa, el blanco de las burlas y risas disimuladas.

- di ahhhh – le decía Yuffie a Wedge, intentando darle algo de comer.

- creo que no tengo apetito, si me disculpan iré a mi habitación – decía Tifa con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

Wedge intentó levantarse, pero Yuffie sin darse la enterada, lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó hacia ella.

- sabes Wedge, si quisieras podrías comer estos manjares por el resto de tu vida….. si te quedas en Wutai, CONMIGO.

Tifa se dio vuelta y empezó a correr a su habitación mientras lloraba.

Luego de un tiempo las otras chicas llamaron a la habitación de Tifa y como está no respondía decidieron entrar. Tifa estaba sentada en la cama abrazada de una almohada y se veía que había estado llorando.

Las chicas trataban lo mejor que podían para consolarla, pero en eso Tifa arrojó la almohada a un lado de la habitación.

- ¡hasta la almohada tiene el perfume más exquisito y delicado que percibí en mi vida!

- Tifa, no tienes que permitir que Yuffie abuse de ti, ¡es mucho menor que tú! – le decía Jesse.

- es cierto, tienes que vengarte de esa cría - le decía Aerith.

- creo que lo mejor será que no le prestes atención, ya que ella goza más cuando tú te enfadas – decía Lydia mirando ceñuda a Aerith.

- al final…. No soy más que una campesina que ni siquiera sabe preparar comida decente en un bar de mala muerte que está al medio del gueto.

- Tifa, no….. – le decía Lydia con pena mientras las otras chicas intercambiaban miradas de preocupación.

- ya vieron a las otras "princesas" ¿que podría ofrecer yo?

- ¿ofrecer qué a quien? – preguntó de pronto Aerith con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡chicas, tengo los últimos chimes! – dijo Percy abriendo la puerta de improviso y sin sentir vergüenza por haber entrado sin llamar antes.

- Percy ahora no es el momento – le decía Lydia.

- no, creo que ahora si le llegó EL MOMENTO – dijo Percy misteriosamente haciendo que las chicas le mirasen extrañadas.

- ¿a qué te refieres Percy? – preguntó Jesse.

- las otras "princesas" estaban hablando acerca de declarase a tu chico – dijo Percy con rostro de inocencia y Tifa levantó de pronto la mirada hacia el chico gato. Se veía asustada.

- no te preocupes Tifa – la tranquilizaba Jesse – seguro que Cloud no se interés….

- también estaban hablando de declarársele a Biggs – le cortó Percy fingiendo inocencia.

- ¡QUEEEEEEE! – gritó Jesse y salió volando de la habitación.

- una menos – pensó Percy.

- no sé por qué corrió Jesse – decía Percy continuando con la actuación – ya que es Cloud quien corre el mayor riesgo de decir el "sí, acepto", y es que hay tantas princesas arrimándosele.

- otra de narices pa el arrastre – pensó maliciosamente Percy cuando Aerith salió pitando de la habitación.

Luego de unos segundos Tifa salió del trance y se disponía a seguir a Aerith.

- claro, que no tanto como Wedge – seguía Percy con su plan, haciendo que Tifa se detuviese y volviese a sentarse en la cama – se nota que nunca una chica siquiera se intereso por él, y ahora hay tantas hermosas MUJERES dispuestas a darle todo su amor ¡oh la tentación! Si tan sólo tuviese a una chica a la cual pudiese llamar su amiga…. Pero bueno, si ninguno de los chicos cae está noche, SEGURO lo harán más adelante, es decir, incluso yo como chico puedo decirles lo guapos que están. Tarde o temprano alguna chica de las BILLONES que hay por ahí robara sus corazones. Pero de eso no tienes que preocuparte Tifa, al fin y al cabo, Cloud jamás se interesó por ti y Wedge nunca te importó, para ti él es sólo tu amigo, verdad.

Lydia jaló del brazo a Percy y lo sacó de la habitación llevándoselo a uno de los pasillos.

- no puedo creerlo Percy, entrar así a la habitación de Tifa y decirle todas esas mentiras para mortificarla – le reñía Lydia.

- eso es lo mejor de todo Lydia, ¡no dije ninguna mentira! realmente las princesas estaban hablando de declarársele a esos tres – dijo Percy y Lydia se sorprendió.

- al parecer, los rubios son escasos aquí en Wutai, al menos los rubios naturales nyajijijijiji.

- por lo que dices, veo que Cloud es el más solicitado y no Wedge como dijiste – le descubrió Lydia y Percy tragó saliva - ¿y qué hay de Biggs?

- ¡no mentí con lo de Biggs!

- pero no dijiste toda la verdad ¿o me equivoco? – le dijo Lydia con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo fijamente.

- bueno, él, al escucharlas les dijo que ya tenía a alguien – dijo Percy con voz baja y pena autentica.

- entonces, todo fue para deshacerte de Aerith y Jesse, ya que conociendo a Cloud, el jamás diría un "sí, acepto" así tuviste campo libre para mortificar a Tifa – le dijo Lydia enojada.

- ¡no intentaba mortificar a Tifa! Sólo, sólo intentaba seguir el plan de ayudar a Wedge….. igual que tú en la playa….. – intentó continuar Percy pero al ver la expresión de Lydia se asustó.

- lo que TU hiciste fue mortificarla, lo que YO hice fue tener una conversación de mujer a mujer – le dijo Lydia ceñuda y Percy se mostro apenado, genuinamente apenado.

- lo siento, Lydia.

- ¿y quién planeaba declarársete Percy? – le preguntó Lydia de forma suspicaz e hizo que Percy sudara frio.

- naaaa….. nana….. nadie.

- Percy…

- …bueno, unas niñas pequeñas.

- ¿y?

- ….algunas princesas de mi edad.

- ¿Y?

- …algunas mujeres adultas

- ….. … …

- ¡pero tú sabes que nunca te seria infiel! ¡nunca! – le dijo Percy arrodillado y empezó a llorar lagrimas de verdadero miedo mientras abrazaba a Lydia.

- de acuerdo, te perdono, ya sé que jamás me engañarías, pero no más tácticas sucias para ayudar a Wedge.

- ¡no me pidas eso! ¡ya sabes que Wedge necesita toda la ayuda posible! – le dijo Percy llorando sin fingir.

- lo sé….. lo sé…

- no estés triste Lydia, ya verás como todo sale bien con Tifa y Wedge.

- eso espero Percy – le dijo Lydia mientras sonreía tristemente y miraba al chico gato fijamente a los ojos.

- moooo, yo soy un chico gato, pero tú siempre ganas el duelo de miradas – le dijo Percy y Lydia se rió.

- así me gusta – dijo Percy y abrazó a Lydia tiernamente.

Ya entrada la noche todo el mundo dormía con excepción de dos figuras escondidas al amparo de las sombras.

- aquí están las MATERIAS que te prometí.

- ji ji ji ji ji vengan con mami.

- todo salió casi a la perfección, pero no era necesario que iniciases una pelea.

- ella comenzó, y ¿a qué te refieres con "casi"?

- que hubiese sido perfecto si ella se le declarase ahí mismo.

- tú plan era volverla celosa, pero al final casi le pateo el trasero.

- o ella te lo pateaba a ti.

- ¡cállate!

- en fin, muy buena eso del banquete y la sutil humillación.

- eso fue gratis querido, gratis.

- me alegro, porque ya no tengo más MATERIA, al menos hasta que lleguemos al otro pueblo.

- ¿de dónde sacas el dinero? No será que tú…..

- claro que no, jamás le robaría su dinero, yo estoy gastando de mi propio bolsillo.

- ¿y lo ganado honestamente viene de….?

- lo ganado y punto, no te interesa nada más.

- cierto, bueno mejor nos vamos a dormir, cada uno a su propia habitación.

- adiós.

De las sombras salían las figuras de una ninja y un gato.

Al día siguiente, el grupo tuvo una audiencia con el padre de Yuffie y él les dio unas pistas sobre el paradero de Sephiroth y la tierra prometida, lamentablemente no pudo ayudarles con las refacciones del hidroavión, ya que este por ser un aeroplano MODIFICADO no contaba con los repuestos exactos.

El grupo estuvo a punto de retirarse pero el monarca ordenó que Yuffie se quedase. Yuffie se negó y el monarca no tuvo más elección que someterle a una prueba. Si su hija vencía a los mejores ninjas de la torre shinobi, podría seguir el viaje con sus amigos.

Yuffie accedió y fue conducida a la torre. Luego de una hora Yuffie bajo de la torre cubierta de cicatrices y con los brazos rebosantes de MATERIA.

- he vencido a los guerreros y ahora como lo manda la ley, sus MATERIAS son mías – dijo solemnemente Yuffie.

Las heridas de la niña se veían serias y Tifa tuvo pena por ella debido a la cruel infancia que debía soportar por ser ninja, pero Yuffie tuvo que abrir la bocota.

- inteligencia, poder, belleza y riqueza, realmente soy única, mientras que otras son unas más de las BILLONES que hay por allí, regadas como las COMUNES que son. Y se les dice COMUNES porque como la bosta del ganado están por todas partes regadas por allí.

Tifa la miró con furia, pero Yuffie le sostuvo la arrogante y prepotente mirada.

Luego de secarse el sudor, Wedge y el grupo se dirigieron de vuelta hacia dónde estaban sus otros amigos, pero los TURCOS les interceptaron el camino.

Resultó que los incordiantes no querían pelear, simplemente les pidieron ayuda ya que don Corneo había secuestrado a uno de sus miembros y planeaba vender a la chica al tráfico de blancas.

Wedge y los demás aceptaron con lo que los miembros de AVALANCHA y los TURCOS pudieron cubrir más terreno y al final cercaron a Corneo.

- este lugar se parece a la montaña del anime naruto – pensaba Percy – me preguntó quién copio a quién.

Corneo se dirigió a un área en el que se dificultaba enfrentarlo entre varios. Wedge se estaba adelantando a enfrentarse a corneo y rescatar a la chica, cuando fue detenido por Tifa.

- este es mío – le dijo Tifa con fuego en los ojos y el rostro contraído por la furia con lo que hizo que Wedge le cediera la misión.

- dime corneo, también piensas "entrevistar" a esa chica antes de venderla – le dijo tifa con cara de psicótica peligrosa.

- no….. no…. ¡no te me acerques! – gritó asustado el hombre al ver la expresión de Tifa.

- está vez la pagas todas pervertido – le dijo Tifa y se abalanzó contra el gordo.

Al parecer tifa se quitó toda la frustración acumulada en Wutai con el mantecoso ya que lo golpeó de tal forma que al final corneo quedo como una masa informe y sanguinolenta.

- no….. no, no me mates…..

- no pienso matarte don, para eso están los TURCOS – le dijo Tifa y luego aventó al seboso contra los TURCOS.

- la próxima vez que nos encontremos seremos enemigos – le dijo el líder de los trajeados.

- la próxima vez, reza para que no esté de este humor – le contestó Tifa y siguió de largo.

Tifa y Yuffie se miraron justo antes de salir del lugar, era obvio que las cosas iban a seguir igual de mal con ellas en un futuro.

CONTINUARA….


	7. Chapter 7

UN GATO CONTRA SHINRA

Capitulo 7: Revelaciones

El hidroavión del grupo se dirigía nuevamente hacia Gongaga, ya que según la información que les dio el padre de Yuffie en ese lugar estaba una piedra negra con forma de pirámide.

- tenemos que regresar sobre nuestros pasos, pero que le vamos a hacer – decía Wedge cuando ya divisaban la costa.

El grupo arribó a la casa dónde se suponía estaba la pirámide negra, pero el dueño de la piedra les dijo que la había vendido a Dio, el difunto dueño de Gold Saucer.

- ¡y ahora que hacemos! ¡no podemos volver a ese lugar! – gritaba Barret una vez fuera de la casa.

- tal vez si podamos – decía Biggs – recuerda que no había cámaras de seguridad en ese lugar y además….

- no quedo nadie con vida en la arena, aparte de nosotros – dijo Cloud.

- ¿y se supone que no debo matar cuando los demás sí lo hacen? – le decía Dyne a Lydia con voz seria.

- ¡nadie debe matar! ¡y eso se aplica en especial a ti! – le gritaba Lydia con lo que Dyne aceptó.

- lo anterior fue inevitable – defendía Percy a Lydia y a Wedge.

- hagan que el gato revise el terreno antes – sugería Cid de mala manera y soltando los acostumbrados improperios.

Wedge estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de Cid y el grupo se dirigió de nuevo a Gold Saucer.

- en tu forma de gato vuela a Gold Saucer e investiga si nos están buscando – le dijo Vincent.

- ningún ratón alado le dirá a un felino que es lo que tiene que hacer – le contestó Percy de forma venenosa.

- no soy ningún vampiro y tampoco me transformo en murciélago – le dijo Vincent con su monocorde voz.

- entonces ¿en qué te transformas? – le preguntó Cait.

- en una especie de hombre lobo con cuernos – le respondía con tono aburrido.

- ¡qué! ¡otro canino! – gritó indignado Percy.

- Percy por favor, no busques pelea y haz lo que te dijo Vincent – le dijo Lydia con el ceño fruncido y Percy obedeció mansamente.

Luego de media hora, Percy regresó y les informó a los amigos que nadie sabía la identidad o la descripción de los atacantes, sin embargo la policía del lugar aún andaba tras la pista de cualquier persona con un brazo-arma.

- ni modo. Barret, Dyne, ustedes se quedan acá – les ordenó Wedge y los gigantes aceptaron.

- montaremos una tienda en la base de las escaleras – les dijo Barret.

- me preguntó si podré comprar cerveza en el campamento de Corel – dijo Dyne y los otros miembros del grupo pusieron los ojos en blanco o les miraban fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados a modo de reproche.

El resto del grupo subió a Gold Saucer y buscaron por todas partes la pirámide negra.

- acabo de divisar nuestro objetivo – le decía Nanaki a Vincent y el hombre con cuidado robó la pirámide que se hallaba sobre un pedestal al lado de una fuente del parque.

- al parecer Dio no sabía el verdadero valor de la piedra para ponerla en este lugar – le dijo Vincent a Nanaki, y luego fueron prestos dónde sus amigos.

Ya con la pirámide negra, el grupo se disponía a dejar Gold Saucer, sin embargo, desperfectos en el teleférico por causa de la tormenta pusieron fuera de servicio todo medio de transporte.

- Vincent, transfórmate en murciélago y avísales a Barret y a Dyne que tendremos que pasar la noche en este lugar – le ordenaba Percy.

- no soy un vampiro – le dijo el hombre con tono aburrido.

- ¿por qué no nos transportas hasta abajo? – le preguntaba Jesse a Percy.

- la distancia es demasiada – les explicaba Percy - además con la tormenta seria el funeral de ustedes, ni siquiera podría transportarlos uno por uno. Sin embargo, podría volar solo hasta abajo y decirles a nuestros amigos que pasaremos la noche en este lugar.

El grupo aceptó y luego de que Percy retornase de hablar con los dos gigantes de abajo, decidieron buscar un lugar para dormir.

- todos los hoteles están llenos – les decía con pena Cait – pero no se preocupen, como trabajaba en este lugar, conozco un lugar dónde nosotros 13, podremos pasar la noche.

El sitio al que se refería Cait Sith, era la atracción del parque: la casa embrujada.

Ni que decir que el grupo tuvo sus reticencias en entrar al tétrico lugar, aun con la tormenta rugiendo sobre ellos, o mejor dicho, la tormenta ponía las cosas más tenebrosas.

- ….. Una mansión embrujada en una noche de tormenta – decía Tifa nerviosa.

- y si no lo notaste, somos TRECE personas – dijo Yuffie más nerviosa aún.

Sólo Lydia y Percy parecían encontrarse en la gloria, ya que Lydia empezó a sacar fotografías de la "casa embrujada" y de sus amigos junto a la mansión de estilo victoriano. Percy también tomó una de las cámaras de Lydia y empezó a sacarle fotos a la chica gótica con la casa como fondo.

- está atracción se parece mucho a tu casa Lydia – le decía Aerith aprensiva y sujetándose del brazo de Cloud.

- sí, no es genial – decía feliz Percy.

- es terroríficamente lindo – decía Lydia radiante.

- ….. bueno, entremos – ordenaba Wedge y los demás le miraron con cara de pocos amigos – recuerden que está no es una verdadera casa embrujada, es sólo una atracción del parque.

- lastima…. – dijeron Lydia y Percy al mismo tiempo con expresión de pena.

El interior de la casa se veía tétrico, pero curiosamente no más que la casa de Lydia.

- este sitio es hermoso – decía Percy admirando el lugar - ¡Lydia casémonos aquí!

Todos los otros miembros del grupo escupieron fuerte y estruendosamente bebidas que no bebieron antes y miraron a Percy con ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡Cait Sith! ¿Puedes traer un sacerdote o algo? ¡Cid, tu eres un capitán! ¿puedes realizar ceremonias nupciales? – les preguntaba el chico gato con ojos abiertos como platos y llenos de estrellitas en su interior.

- oye oye, no tan rápido…. – le decía Jesse impresionada.

- pero…. – decía Percy.

- Jesse tiene razón Percy – le decía Lydia radiante – no sería conveniente casarnos en una atracción turística, ya hablamos de eso, nos casaremos como es debido y con toda la parafernalia en un sito más adecuado….como un castillo gótico.

- Lo siento Lydia me deje llevar nya – le contestó Percy llevándose una mano a la nuca por la vergüenza, no por sugerir la ceremonia, sino por sugerir un sitio tan inapropiado.

- saben – dijo Tifa nerviosa – creo que no deberíamos buscar habitaciones individuales.

- eso, eso – agregaba Aerith leyendo el pensamiento de Tifa – pienso que las chicas deben compartir una habitación, ¡como una piyamada!

- que ridícula ide…. – intentaba decir Yuffie, pero Jesse le dio un codazo.

- es cierto – se apresuraba a decir Jesse sudando frio – está será una noche de chicas solamente.

Percy intentaba hablar pero todas las chicas agarraron a Lydia y se la llevaron a una espaciosa habitación.

- me parece que las chicas no quieren que Lydia y Percy duerman en la misma habitación – le susurraba Wedge a Biggs.

- es increíble como en estos tiempos, las cosas se adelantan cada vez más y más – decía Nanaki mientras se dirigía a la chimenea y se aprestaba a dormir cerca de ella.

- bueno yo me busco mi propio cuarto – ladraba Cid soltando a la vez una sarta de insultos dirigidos a nadie en particular.

- veo un ataúd en ese rincón, creo que dormiré allí - dijo Vincent tratando de actuar cool luego de la escena con Percy y Lydia, pero ya tarde porque él fue quien más reacciono de forma cómica.

- oye Cloud – le decía Biggs con sorna – te parece que tú, Wedge y yo llevemos a Percy y tengamos otra piyamada por nuestra cuenta.

Cloud le miró feo y luego se fue a buscar su propia habitación, luego hicieron los mismo Wedge y Biggs.

- ¡por qué a mí! – gritaba Percy al techo de la casa.

- ¿realmente tienes que preguntar eso? – le dijo Cait Sith negando con la cabeza y a continuación se desconectó.

Percy frustrado, tumbó a Cait Sith y a su gato golem y luego transformándose en un gato se subió a la panza del gato-golem.

- bueno, al menos será como dormir sobre la panza de Totoro – dijo Percy y tarareando la canción anime se durmió finalmente.

Percy notó en medio del sueño que algo malo sucedía pero no le dio importancia y siguió durmiendo. Sin embargo, luego se levantó incómodo.

- qué extraño…. Huele a perro – decía Percy quien trataba de enfocar a Cait Sith, sin embargo, vio que estaba sobre Nanaki.

- Growww – rugió Nanaki al sentir como las garras de Percy se clavaban en su lomo.

- ¡por qué me despiertas de esa forma! – le gruño Nanaki.

- ¡por qué me sacaste de mi cama-Totoro! – le contestó ceñudo Percy.

Los dos estuvieron discutiendo un momento y luego repararon en la desaparición de Cait Sith y su "montura".

- ¿me preguntó dónde habrán ido? – susurraba Percy y en eso Aerith y Cloud bajaron a la panta baja.

Aunque no tenían nada que esconder, Nanaki y Percy fueron jalados por sus instintos animales y se asustaron ante la presencia de los dos jóvenes que se acercaban, con lo que disimularon y se hicieron los dormidos. Nanaki abrazaba a Percy y viceversa.

- mira Cloud, esos dos se ven taaaaaan tiernos.

- sólo dormidos se llevan bien Aerith.

Cuando los dos salieron de la casa, terminó la actuación.

- ¡aléjate, hueles a, hueles a perro! – le soltó Percy y Nanaki le gruñó amenazadoramente.

- ….. esos dos se ven sospechosos – decía Percy el gato de forma pensativa y mirando el suelo o el techo, mientras que eludía los mordiscos de Nanaki con la gracia de un bailarín de ballet.

- deja de molestar y vete de una vez – le gruñía Nanaki.

- ¡Nanaki eres un genio! – de pronto gritó Percy y le abrazó con lo que Nanaki se quedo como de piedra.

Percy se transformó en chico gato y tomando las cámaras de Lydia salió disparado de la casa.

- ¡gatos! – maldecía Nanaki y regresó junto a la chimenea para volver a dormir.

Resultó que Aerith y Cloud tenían una cita a escondidas de los demás y Percy decidió seguirles tomándoles todas las fotos posibles y con los ángulos más imposibles para que pareciera que esos dos estuviesen más "acarameladitos" de lo que en realidad estaban.

- menos mal que puse atención a la afición de Lydia y sus fotografías – pensaba Percy.

Al final, Percy reunió un cuantioso y "jugoso" material, pero luego vio que los dos siguieron a Cait Sith quien actuaba de manera sospechosa y además ¡llevaba la pirámide negra!

Para indignación de los dos jóvenes, Cait Sith resultó ser un espía de Shinra y le entregó la pirámide a los TURCOS. Al parecer Cait Sith, o mejor dicho, quien operaba a Cait Sith a control remoto, tenía en su poder a Marlene y a la madre de Aerith, sin embargo, les prometió que no les haría daño, con la condición de que le dejasen ir con ellos hasta encontrar a Sephiroth.

Percy partió de inmediato hacia la casa y llamó a todos a gritos. Cuando todos estuvieron en la planta baja, entraron Cait, junto con Cloud y Aerith, los dos estaban agarrados de la mano.

Tifa miraba la escena estupefacta y ya estaba dirigiéndose a la pareja pero Percy la detuvo y les dijo a todos acerca de la traición de Cait Sith, sin obviar por supuesto la cita de Aerith y Cloud.

Todo el grupo empezó a gritar y Cait insistía en seguir con el grupo.

- ¡si no me creen miren! – decía Percy y les entregó las fotos de la traición (y la cita de Cloud y Aerith) a los demás que se las pasaron entre sí.

Tifa estaba consternada y lo que más le daba rabia, es que no podía decidirse en cuál de las dos cosas debería sentirse más indignada, si en la traición de Cait, o en la cita a escondidas de Cloud.

Al final el grupo decidió de mala gana aceptar la compañía de Cait Sith (quien se negaba a decir la verdadera identidad de su operador), eso sí, acordaron que no le contarían nada de esto ni a Barret ni a Dyne por miedo a no saber cómo reaccionarían.

Al día siguiente los amigos y Cait Sith bajaron dónde los dos gigantes, que aunque algo tomados de copas, de inmediato supieron que algo pasaba por las caras largas de sus amigos.

- es que hubo un dramón anoche – le explicaba Percy a Barret y a Dyne, para espanto de los demás - ¡mira! Las fotos de la vergüenza, ya te imaginaras que pasó después.

Barret y Dyne vieron las fotos y negaron con la cabeza.

- así que una cita a escondidas – dijo Barret y todos respiraron tranquilos.

- ¡puedes creerlo! oye Barret, anoche Tifa y Aerith casi se agarran a golpes, menos mal que las detuve con mi incomparable carisma o se hubiese producido toda una pelea de gatos ¿o debería decir gatas? Tú que eres su amigo no podrías decirle a Tifa, que deje de pensar en el cabeza de chocobo y busque a alguien más, alguien que no sé…. ¡SI ESTE INTERESADO EN ELLA! – decía Percy fingiendo enojo y señalando con la cola a Wedge al mismo tiempo.

- este sí que sabe disimular – pensaban los otros integrantes del grupo mirando ceñudos al chico gato, menos Lydia que simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

El grupo se dirigió al templo de los ancianos y se encontraron con el líder de los trajeados (turcos) herido en la puerta y con la pirámide negra en sus manos. Según él, Sephiroth le había herido.

Barret y Dyne querían explicaciones de porque el hombre tenía la pirámide negra, pero Percy mintiendo, les dijo que la que encontraron era falsa y por eso la desecharon.

- ¿y por que venimos al templo sabiendo que no teníamos la llave (pirámide negra)? – preguntó Dyne.

- Lydia tuvo una visión en la que encontraríamos al trajeado aquí con la llave – mintió rápida y magistralmente el chico gato con un rostro de inocencia tal, que hizo que los dos gigantes acabaran totalmente convencidos con la mentira.

- maldito, ya no pienso creerle nada – pensaron los otros integrantes del grupo mientras miraban ceñudos a Percy, menos Lydia que continuaba negando con la cabeza.

Percy le quitó de mala manera la llave al trajeado y luego caminando sobre este y sin olvidar pisarle sus partes nobles, se dirigió hacia la entrada del templo. Con la ayuda de la llave, el grupo fue tele-transportado al interior del templo de los ancianos.

Todo el interior del templo consistía en complicados laberintos, trampas y puzles que debía resolver el grupo, afortunadamente, contaban con un gato volador que podía transportarlos de cinco en cinco y así no tuvieron que perder tiempo, y se SALTARON TODO el recorrido.

Al final llegaron a una especie de corredor con jeroglíficos egipcios el cual explicaba que el mal uso de la MATERIA negra, convocaría a un meteorito que se dirigiría al planeta para destruirlo.

Era imposible obtener la MATERIA negra sin sacrificarse en el proceso, por lo que Cait se ofreció para la labor ya que al fin y al cabo era una maquina. Una vez obtenida la MATERIA negra, el grupo salió corriendo del lugar ya que el templo comenzaba a desmoronarse.

- ¡por que pasa esto siempre, en las películas o en la vida real! – se quejaba Percy mientras transportaba una y otra vez a sus amigos lo más rápido que podía.

El grupo llegó a salvo a las afueras del templo de los ancianos gracias a Percy cuando en eso apareció Cait.

- ¡mi cuerpo robótico me salvo de ser aplastado! – decía feliz Cait Sith, montado en su gato-golem y todos en el grupo se le acercaron menos Cloud.

Cloud, observaba la MATERIA negra cuando de pronto Sephiroth apareció levitando frente de él y le pidió que le entregase la MATERIA negra.

El rubio se negó en un principio, pero luego empezó a hablar con el mismo y avanzando espasmódicamente le entregó la MATERIA negra a Sephiroth antes de caer inconsciente.

Cuando el grupo se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde, ya que Sephiroth se desvaneció en el aire.

- llevémosle a Gongaga – decía Wedge – allí hay un doctor que no trabaja para Shinra.

Al llegar a Gongaga, el doctor no pudo explicar que era lo que le pasaba a Cloud, incluso Tifa le contó al galeno acerca de las lagunas mentales y los recuerdos falsos de su amigo, pero el doctor no pudo hacer gran cosa.

Tifa se ofreció a cuidar a Cloud todo el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta que su amigo recuperase la conciencia, lamentablemente Cloud deliraba y no dejaba de mencionar el nombre de Aerith.

- Cloud, ¿de quién estas enamorado? – le preguntaba Percy a un inconsciente y delirante Cloud.

- …..de….. de Aerith – respondía cada vez que Percy le hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

Por supuesto, Percy no le hacia estas preguntas inocentemente, sino que aprovechaba que estaba cerca de Cloud y con Tifa a sus espaldas, simulando no percatarse de la presencia de la oji-rubi.

Tifa miraba ceñuda a Percy, pero tomó una decisión en la cual juraba no perder más los estribos con un niño, no se permitiría perder el control como cuando lo hizo con Yuffie.

- Cloud, ¿amas a Tifa? – preguntó maliciosamente Percy y Tifa se quedo de piedra.

- …..no….. no, nunca – Tifa se quedo tiesa del shock y cuando reaccionó ya Percy se había escabullido del lugar.

Cloud despertó luego de un par de días y se angustió al saber que Aerith había ido dios sabe dónde.

- creo que sé dónde puede estar, además de otras cosas – dijo Cloud y todos le miraron sorprendidos.

Bajo la dirección de Cloud, el grupo se dirigió al norte y llegaron al fin a una especie de excavación arqueológica. Los científicos quienes eran una mezcla de arqueólogos y paleontólogos, les indicaron que efectivamente vieron a una mujer con la descripción de su amiga, la cual entró al bosque.

El grupo entró al bosque y como se los advirtieron los científicos, rápidamente se perdieron.

- no se preocupen, con mi olfato podremos salir de aquí - les tranquilizaba Percy y se transformó en gato.

- espero que tu sentido del olfato nos saque de aquí ya que mi generalmente perspicaz y agudo hocico se encuentra desbalanceado en este lugar – se excusaba Nanaki.

- no temas rintintin, mi olfato es mágico y puedo rastrear el aura mágica de Aerith ya que ella posee ciertos rasgos mágicos – les explicaba Percy y todos en el grupo siguieron a Percy.

Eventualmente llegaron a las ruinas de una ciudad, está no se parecía a nada de lo que antes habían visto, las estructuras aunque escasas, eran de un respetable tamaño y estaban construidas conforme a un patrón de tipo biológico, intentando imitar la estructura viva de la naturaleza.

Percy corrió presuroso hacia dónde le llevaba el rastro de Aerith. Este se hacía fuerte a medida que bajaban unas escaleras que parecían conducir a un reservorio de agua.

Aerith se encontraba en una especie de redondel con columnas y encima de ella estaba Sephiroth quien ya caía sobre ella con la espada desenvainada.

Percy voló hacia Aerith, pero la velocidad no era suficiente.

- ¡más rápido! – pensó en milisegundos y de pronto le brotaron enormes alas en la espalda, pero la velocidad no era suficiente.

- ¡MAX SPEED! – gritó el gato alado y su vuelo se incremento automáticamente a una velocidad de vértigo.

El gato alado sujetó a la chica y la arrojó hacia sus amigos.

- ¡PERCYYYYYYY! – Gritó Lydia al ver como Sephiroth atravesaba el cuerpo de Percy con su espada.

Sephiroth, con un movimiento de su espada arrojó el maltrecho cuerpo de Percy al agua y luego simplemente se desvaneció en el aire, eso sí, no sin antes dejar a otro monstruo para que luche contra el grupo.

El monstruo era otra de las partes de JENOVA y empezó a atacarles, sin embargo no fue rival para todo el mini ejército delante de él.

Lydia sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Percy y los otros miembros del grupo la consolaban, en eso se escucho un maullido y un gato empezó a bajar las escaleras.

El cuerpo de Percy empezó a volverse cenizas y el gato que bajaba las escaleras se transformó en un chico gato ¡era Percy!

Los otros miembros del grupo no daban crédito a sus ojos e intentaron preguntarle a Lydia qué diablos estaba pasando, pero la chica subió inmediatamente las gradas y se abrazó con Percy fuertemente.

- ya me quedan siete vidas – decía Percy mientras abrazaba cálidamente a Lydia – maldito Beetlejuice, maldito Sephiroth, por su culpa ya perdí dos vidas.

Lydia les explicó al grupo que Percy no podría morir fácilmente ya que tenía varias vidas, pero aun así le consternó ver el cuerpo inerte de su novio.

- Aerith, en qué diablos estabas pensando al venir sola a este lugar – le reñía Tifa.

- yo sólo quería detener a Sephiroth – se defendía la florista.

- ¿siquiera tenias un plan? – le preguntó Jesse y Aerith bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

- ¡no puedo creerlo, como alguien puede ser tan tonta! – gritó de pronto Yuffie y Cloud enojado se acercó a Aerith y se interpuso entre ella y las chicas.

- ¡perdónenme! Yo sólo quería proteger a Cloud, porque ¡cada vez que Cloud se enfrenta con Sephiroth él sufre! – dijo Aerith y luego se puso a llorar.

- Aerith, discúlpame, casi te mueres por mi debilidad – decía Cloud y todos le miraron sorprendidos, porque el rubio no era afecto de hablar tan gentilmente.

- Cloud, yo…. Yo no quiero verte sufrir.

- y yo no quiero que nada malo te pase Aerith – dijo Cloud y luego la abrazó – haciendo que los miembros más antiguos de AVALANCHA abriesen la boca por la sorpresa.

- casi te pierdo y yo, yo bueno, yo no lo soportaría – finalmente dijo Cloud mientras se levantaba y trataba otra vez de poner una pose de chico malo.

Tifa vio todo con ojos llorosos, pero también con una sonrisa ya que ni Aerith ni Percy murieron.

- Lydia ya viste como Cloud se ablandó y luego otra vez se puso en onda chico malo – le decía Percy.

- sí, quiere decir que ¿actúa así apropósito? - decía Lydia mientras negaba con la cabeza – ay Cloud, con razón no hablas mucho, sino te descubrirían que en realidad eres un buen chico y no el chico malo que finges ser.

- creo que ya es tarde para eso – le decía Percy ahogando una risa.

- ¿ahora a dónde vamos? – decía Cid quien se puso a fumar nuevamente su asqueroso habano.

- no delante de Lydia – le dijo Percy y le arrancó el habano de los labios y lo arrojó al agua.

Cid estaba furioso pero Wedge intervino impidiendo una pelea.

- mejor vamos a la aldea de Iciclos – decía con autoridad Wedge – según lo que nos dijo Cloud, allí podremos encontrar información referente a Sephiroth.

Cloud puso un gesto grave, no sabía por qué la voz de Sephiroth le decía que él iría a ese lugar, pero sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió que lo mejor era no pensar en eso.

El grupo luego de comprar ropa para soportar el frio clima de Iciclos, se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Una vez el hidroavión llegó a la costa, todos se encaminaron hacia el pueblo sin sufrir contratiempos, salvo los ataques esporádicos de los lobos del lugar.

Lydia temblaba pese a la ropa abrigada que llevaba, por lo que Percy se transformó en un gato y se subió a su hombro. Luego todo su cuerpo se estiró y cubrió el torso y la espalda de Lydia, como si se tratase de un chaleco peludo.

- gracias Percy, ya me siento mejor – le decía Lydia mientras el resto del grupo miraba impresionado.

El grupo llegó al pueblo y uno de los lugareños le dijo a Aerith que se veía igual a una mujer que antes vivía en el lugar.

- ¿qué fue lo que le paso a esa mujer? – preguntó Aerith.

- fue terrible, los hombres de Shinra llegaron junto a un científico, creo que se llamaba Hojo. Entraron a la casa del profesor Gast, y le asesinaron, luego se llevaron a su esposa Ifalna y a su hija recién nacida, nadie supo que fue de ellos – dijo el lugareño.

Aerith sintió que le fallaban las piernas, pero fue sostenida a último momento por Cloud.

Cloud le preguntó al hombre donde estaba la casa del profesor Gast y luego fueron hacia ese lugar.

El grupo entró a la casa, la cual era en realidad un laboratorio, el cual estaba aún operativo pese al tiempo y al abandono.

- miren, aquí hay una especie de video antiguo – dijo Cait – y luego introdujo este en un reproductor para que todos lo viesen.

El video les mostró la teoría del profesor Gast en que el planeta usaba la corriente vital para curarse de un daño potencial como el choque de un meteorito.

- entonces el cráter del norte resulto del impacto de un meteorito – dijo Dyne.

- y el planeta aún se está recuperando de ese desastre – continuó Vincent.

El video también mostro a la verdadera madre de Aerith, Ifalna, explicar la historia de los de su raza. Al parecer JENOVA vino del espacio e invocó un meteorito que creó el cráter del norte, luego fue vencida por la raza de Aerith, pero a un alto precio. También el video explicaba como Hojo confundió a JENOVA con un integrante más de la raza de Aerith.

Aerith derramaba lágrimas al ver la imagen de su madre y Cloud la consoló.

El profesor Gast y Aerith relataban como el planeta creo varios monstruos gigantes llamados ARMA para destruir JENOVA, afortunadamente, el pueblo de Aerith destruyó JENOVA antes que el planeta recurriese a liberar a los monstruos ARMA, pero según Ifalna, los monstruos gigantes aún vivían, en estado de animación suspendida, esperando el momento en que JENOVA apareciese nuevamente.

- ¿pero ya nos enfrentamos a JENOVA, entonces por qué no aparecieron los monstruos? – preguntaba Biggs, pero nadie sabía la respuesta.

Finalmente, el video mostraba como Hojo llegó al laboratorio y ordenó la muerte de Gast, y además, se llevó a su reciente esposa Ifalna junto con su hija Aerith recién nacida.

Aerith se derrumbó y empezó a llorar.

Luego de salir del laboratorio fueron confrontados por una de las integrantes de los TURCOS. Cloud quien no estaba de ánimos para pelear, decidió dejarse golpear por la mujer.

- tú y Sephiroth están conectados de alguna forma, y lo que le pasó a nuestro jefe también es tú culpa – le dijo finalmente la mujer y luego se marchó del lugar.

El grupo tenía que llegar al cráter del norte, pero el camino era como un laberinto traicionero, así que recurrieron nuevamente a la ayuda de Percy y llegaron sin problemas a la base del gigantesco cráter. Viendo que sería peligroso escalar le pidieron a Percy que los llevase nuevamente y el pobre tuvo que hacerlo, pero está vez lo hizo uno por uno y no con la velocidad de antes.

Las cuevas eran un autentico laberinto y para desgracia del chico gato, nuevamente Percy tuvo que ayudar al grupo, menos mal que al final, el esfuerzo rindió sus frutos ya que descubrieron que Sephiroth había dejado inexplicablemente la MATERIA negra tirada en el lugar.

- nya, supongo que con esto ya estoy a mano con mi karma, con mi ley de la triple fuerza, ¡con mi ley de equivalencia de intercambios! – gritó feliz Percy.

- así que ¡a la carga nuevamente! – dijo el chico gato con una sonrisa maliciosa y los otros miembros del grupo le miraron ceñudos.

El grupo sintió que su suerte estaba cambiando y fueron a tomar la MATERIA negra, sin embargo, está no estaba abandonada, sino que un enorme dragón había derrotado a Sephiroth y ahora guardaba el preciado objeto.

El dragón era fuerte, pero gracias a las tácticas de Lydia y Percy fue derrotado con facilidad con lo que los amigos nuevamente obtuvieron la MATERIA negra.

- he visto como Sephiroth derrotaba dragones como este de un solo golpe de su espada – decía Cloud extrañado – no entiendo cómo pudo ser derrotado.

- tal vez el ser al que creímos ser Sephiroth no lo era – dijo Nanaki señalando los restos de JENOVA que se encontraban parciamente devorados por el monstruo.

- no se supone que JENOVA es tan poderoso que el planeta creo ARMAS para destruirlo, de hecho toda la raza de Aerith sucumbió para lograr esto – dijo Yuffie.

- hasta ahora nunca nos enfrentamos a JENOVA – decía Jesse – sólo a PARTES de JENOVA.

- ¿entonces Sephiroth le entregó la MATERIA a esta parte de JENOVA para que la cuidase y luego fue derrotada por el dragón? – preguntaba Tifa, pero nadie sabía la respuesta.

El grupo se llevó la MATERIA y continuaron su recorrido hacia Sephiroth.

Los amigos llegaron finalmente a un lugar elevado, pero no estaban solos, varios sujetos cubiertos por sotanas negras y que balbuceaban el nombre de Sephiroth se hallaban también presentes.

- ¡mira Lydia! ¡Qué bonitos son! ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? – le preguntaba Percy agarrando a uno de los encapuchados.

- Sephiroth….. ir a ….. Sephiroth, llamada…..

- ¡Percy, suelta a ese señor! – le decía Lydia pero el chico gato ya empezaba a revisarlo.

- qué raro Lydia, este tipo tiene un tatuaje en el brazo, es el numero 23 – decía Percy mirando de cerca el número.

- ir…. a Sephiroth….. ir…..

- Percy ya déjalo ir – volvía a decirle Lydia.

- está bien Lydia – dijo Percy y soltó al encapuchado, pero este dio dos pasos e hizo el lemming perfecto desplomándose hacia el abismo.

- ¡pero tampoco lo dejes caer! – le riño Lydia.

- ¿entonces qué hago? Todos estos sujetos parecen haber jugado mucho el juego lemmings para su propio bien y ahora tienen fundido el foco – dijo Percy.

- Lydia tiene razón, agarren a esos tipos – ordenaba Wedge, pero la tarea resultó imposible debido a lo escarpado del lugar y a la actitud suicida de los encapuchados.

Sólo Yuffie con sus reflejos ninjas junto con Percy y Nanaki que tenían reflejos animales, lograron tener éxito deteniendo a algunos sujetos, pero los encapuchados se retorcían para liberarse y seguir su marcha suicida.

De repente Nanaki aulló con fuerza y se escabulló detrás de Tifa.

- ¡Nanaki, qué sucede! – dijo Tifa extrañada, pero Nanaki no respondía, simplemente temblaba y empezó a gemir de miedo.

Todos en el grupo se acercaron a Nanaki quien seguía en ese estado lamentable.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Nanaki? – preguntó Barret pero nadie sabía que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

- tranquilízate Nanaki – le dijo Vincent con su característica voz calmada.

- ….. los encapuchados….. eran…. eran…. ¡eran Cloud! – gritó Nanaki y empezó a gemir nuevamente.

- explícate – dijo Dyne.

Nanaki les contó que les quitó las capuchas a tres de los encapuchados para así controlarlos mejor y vio que dos eran iguales a Cloud y otro era un sujeto parecido a Cloud, pero con el cabello negro.

- yo también le quite la capucha a uno – dijo Yuffie y describió a un sujeto parecido a Cloud pero con el cabello negro, el mismo que describió su amigo.

- ¡qué está pasando! ¡quiénes son esos sujetos y de dónde vienen! – gritó Cid maldiciendo más que nunca pero fue interrumpido por Sephiroth quien se burló de ellos.

El grupo quería explicaciones, pero Sephiroth solo hablaba crípticamente.

- entonces ¿tú también tienes sentimientos? – decía Sephiroth extrañado ante los reproches de Cloud y luego se desvaneció del lugar, con lo que el grupo tuvo que enfrentarse a otra parte de JENOVA.

Luego de derrotar al monstruo, el grupo quiso descender al cráter, pero Nanaki estaba muy asustado.

- De acuerdo, Lydia, Percy, ustedes acompañen a Nanaki hasta que regresemos – les ordenó Wedge.

Los dos chicos querían acompañar a sus amigos, pero no podían dejar solo a Nanaki, por lo que aceptaron.

- aquí tienen la MATERIA negra, cuídenla – les dijo Wedge y el grupo descendió hacia el cráter.

Los tres amigos esperaron pacientemente a que el grupo retornara y Nanaki quien ya se sintió mejor pidió disculpas.

- no te preocupes Nanaki – le decía Percy – mira, toma la MATERIA negra para que la cuides.

Nanaki aceptó feliz y apenas tomó la MATERIA, una neblina espesa cubrió a los tres amigos.

- ¿qué es está neblina? ¡ni siquiera puedo ver mi mano moviéndola delante de mi rostro! – decía Lydia preocupada.

- ¡qué está pasando! ¡Lydia dónde estás! – gritaba Percy.

- ¿Cloud, por qué regresaste? ¿Dónde están los demás? – le oyeron decir a Nanaki. Lydia y Percy le gritaron con fuerza, pero al parecer Nanaki no podía escucharlos.

La niebla se disipó y los dos chicos vieron a Nanaki tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Al despertarse Nanaki les dijo que Sephiroth le contó todo.

En realidad Sephiroth murió años atrás cuando se volvió loco y quemó el pueblo de Nibelheim. No fue Cloud, sino Zack el que mató a Sephiroth, quien cayó a la corriente vital. Sephiroth, sin embargo, no fundió ni su cuerpo ni su conciencia con la corriente vital, sino que deambulo como un fantasma y llegó al cráter norte dónde espera ser reanimado gracias a la ayuda de la MATERIA negra.

- ¿entonces a quien estábamos persiguiendo? – preguntó Lydia sorprendida y Nanaki le respondió tratando de ser lo más breve posible.

El "Sephiroth" que estaban persiguiendo era en realidad JENOVA que podía cambiar de forma y que buscaba la MATERIA negra para entregársela al verdadero Sephiroth. Él cual podía controlar a JENOVA, gracias a que le habían implantado células de JENOVA desde que estaba en el útero. De hecho, podía controlar a todo ser viviente que tuviese implantado células de JENOVA en su cuerpo, y esos eran los encapuchados, que no eran más que clones de Cloud y Zack.

- ¿también te explicó acerca de los clones? – preguntó ansioso Percy, y Nanaki continuó hablando.

Zack, luego de ser herido por Sephiroth, rescató a Cloud quien estaba en Nibelheim. El rubio cubrió su rostro con un casco de Shinra porque le daba vergüenza retornar a su pueblo natal ya que no logró formar parte de la elite de SOLDADO como Sephiroth o Zack, sino que era un simple enforcer de tercera categoría, es decir, el rango más bajo de las fuerzas de Shinra.

Tifa fue rescatada por el maestro de artes marciales Zangan, mientras que Zack y Cloud trataron de huir pero fueron capturados por los TURCOS. Hojo destruyó a los verdaderos Zack y Cloud e hizo varios clones de ellos. Sin embargo, un Clon de Zack rechazó el sistema y rescató a un clon de Cloud e intentaron huir del lugar. El clon de Zack fue asesinado, pero el clon de Cloud logró escapar en Midgar.

Lydia y Percy estaban con la boca abierta pero luego se recuperaron y decidieron ir donde sus amigos junto con Nanaki.

Los tres amigos llegaron dónde el resto del grupo, quienes se hallaban junto a Rufus y Hojo, que también llegaron al lugar.

Al parecer todo había acabado, Cloud fue controlado por Sephiroth y el rubio mismo le entregó la MATERIA negra a Sephiroth quien volvió a la vida. Para empeorar las cosas los monstruos del planeta: ARMA, despertaron de su letargo con el objetivo de destruir a JENOVA y a su titiritero Sephiroth, lamentablemente, destruirían a los humanos en el proceso.

Rufus les ofreció al grupo subir a su nave y no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar. Se habían salvado de ser aplastados por el despertar de ARMA, pero luego el maldito de Rufus los capturó utilizando gas somnífero.

CONTINUARA….


	8. Chapter 8

UN GATO CONTRA SHINRA

Capitulo 8: ARMAS

El grupo se despertaba y notaron para su indignación que estaban maniatados de la misma forma que cuando fueron apresados en los cuarteles generales de Shinra en Midgar. Al menos en esa ocasión, el padre de Rufus les dejo hablar para luego burlarse de ellos, sin embargo Rufus ordenó que les cubriesen la boca para que no dijeran nada.

La nave de Rufus se dirigió a Junon y enviaron a los 14 prisioneros a las celdas. Allí el grupo tuvo más libertad ya que les quitaron las esposas y los collares eléctricos, también dejaron de cubrirles las bocas.

Junon contaba con más celdas que el edificio principal de Shinra en Midgar, por lo que no estuvieron tan apretados como la anterior vez. En las celdas sin embargo, Lydia y Percy notaron la ausencia de Tifa y Cloud.

- Tifa se golpeo la cabeza y está en la enfermería de la prisión – decía Barret.

- ¿y Cloud? – preguntó Percy.

- cuando ARMA se despertó de su sueño, el piso se resquebrajó y Cloud cayó por una de las fisuras – les decía Aerith y luego se puso a llorar, y Jesse abrazó a su amiga para consolarla.

- no nos dimos cuenta que Cloud cayó por una fisura – decía Lydia apenada – todo paso tan rápido que corrimos directo a la nave de Rufus.

- lo siento – decía Nanaki apenado - todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiese entregado la materia negra a Sephiroth, quiero decir a Jenova, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

- no tienes porque culparte Nanaki, Lydia y yo también estábamos presentes y no pudimos hacer nada ante los trucos de Jenova – le decía Percy.

- es cierto, la niebla cortó todo intento de movimiento y Jenova con sus poderes se hizo pasar por Cloud – le decía Lydia y a continuación los tres les contaron a sus amigos como Jenova disfrazada de Cloud les robó la materia negra.

El grupo intercambio mucha información y así se enteraron de los planes de Sephiroth.

Con la materia negra Sephiroth, no sólo se regeneró sino que convocaría un meteorito que chocaría contra el planeta, el cual para sanarse utilizaría enormes cantidades de la corriente vital para regenerarse, Sephiroth utilizaría está energía para convertirse en un dios, algo que no logró antes Jenova, y así regiría para siempre el planeta.

- ¿se puede ver ya al meteorito en el firmamento? – preguntó Lydia y todos miraron el cielo o lo poco que podían de este desde sus pequeñísimas ventanas.

- puedo verlo – dijo de pronto Percy quien tenía la vista más aguda de todos – apenas, pero de seguro en una semana será muy visible para todo el mundo.

Percy trató de usar su fuerza sobre humana y escapar en su forma de gato, sin embargo al igual que lo ocurrido en Midgar, le fue imposible escapar.

Cada día que pasaba el grupo trataba de explicarles a los guardias que sólo intentaban salvar al planeta y que lo mejor era que los dejasen libres, pero ellos eran hombres entrenados y no se dejaron convencer. Al tercer día el propio Rufus fue a verlos y el grupo trató de hacerlo entrar en razones pero Rufus les dijo que se pudrirían en la cárcel para el resto de sus días.

- ¡al menos deja ir a los niños! – le suplicó Wedge, refiriéndose a Lydia, a Yuffie y a Percy.

- creo que dejare ir a la pequeña Morticia – decía Rufus con sorna - pero la ninja y el chico gato son muy problemáticos. Esos dos estarán un buen par de años en la cárcel hasta que doblegue sus espíritus, es más, puede que incluso terminen trabajando para mí.

Al cuarto día los amigos le suplicaron al doctor ver a Tifa, pero el galeno de la prisión les dijo que su amiga todavía estaba inconsciente, sin embargo, les concedió que uno de los miembros pudiese acompañarla por un par de horas, dicho miembro sería diferente cada día.

En el quinto día de encierro, el meteorito ya era visible en todas partes del mundo, pero nadie le tomó atención ya que la gente pensaba que era un cometa que pasaría de largo. Sin embargo, llegado el sexto día la gente empezó a preocuparse ya que el meteorito parecía tener el tamaño de una pequeña luna y cada hora parecía acercarse más.

Pasada una semana, el pánico cundía por todo el mundo por dos aspectos: primero, el meteorito ya parecía tener el tamaño de la luna; y segundo, el monstruo ARMA no pudiendo encontrar a Jenova o a Sephiroth, empezó a destruir varias ciudades costeras.

Ese día le tocó a Barret ir a ver a Tifa, y luego de una hora un grupo de guardias se acercó y sacaron a Lydia, a Yuffie y a Percy.

A Yuffie simplemente la esposaron con las manos en la espalda, creyendo que por ser una niña no representaría gran peligro.

En cuanto a Percy, le esposaron con las manos en la espalda y estas esposas estaban también sujetas con una cadena a las esposas que le pusieron en los pies.

- nos dijeron que tuviésemos cuidado contigo minino – le dio uno de los guardias y luego le colocó el collar eléctrico.

Finalmente le tocó el turno a Lydia, pero a ella simplemente le sacaron sin medida de seguridad alguna, puesto que fueron informados que ella no era una combatiente.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – les preguntó Lydia a los tres guardias.

- el presidente Rufus ordenó la ejecución pública de sus amigos – dijo uno de los guardias.

- ¡qué! ¡no! – gritaba Percy, pero en eso recibió una descarga del collar.

- ¡Percy! – gritó Lydia y trató de acercarse al chico gato, pero el guardia se lo impidió.

- ¡por qué hacen esto! – gritó Lydia con lágrimas en los ojos.

- el pánico cunde por todo el mundo por culpa del meteoro y ARMA. Shinra debe de retomar la confianza de la población – le explicó otro guardia.

- les dirán que fue Avalancha la responsable. Así como les dijeron que fue Avalancha la responsable del desplome del sector 7 en Midgar – dijo indignada Lydia.

- ¡no pueden hacer eso! ¡malditos! ¡monstruos! ¡cerdos! – gritaba Yuffie, pero uno de los guardias la silenció con un golpe en el estomago que le quitó todo el aire.

- ¡Yuffie! – grito está vez Lydia.

- mejor se tranquilizan – les ordenaba uno de los guardias – el presidente Rufus vio que sería negativo para la imagen de Shinra la ejecución de tres niños o que estos se pudriesen en un celda, por lo tanto los trasladaremos a los cuarteles generales de Shinra en Midgar.

- así que estaremos encerrados en el edificio como el alcalde de Midgar – dijo Lydia apretando los puños a los costados.

- así es, estarán bajo una especie de arresto domiciliario – les explicaba uno de los guardias, cuando sonaron todas las alarmas de la base, al parecer ARMA se aproximaba a Junon.

Lydia aprovechó la distracción y le quitó el bastón paralizante a uno de los guardias y luego le dejó inconsciente con este.

El otro guardia cargó contra Lydia pero Percy le tumbó con su cuerpo y ambos recibieron la descarga eléctrica del collar, la cual dejo inconsciente al guardia mientras que Percy soportó el dolor.

El tercer guardia sacó su pistola y se disponía a disparar a Percy, pero Yuffie quien no tenía esposas en los pies, le dio una patada que noqueó al hombre.

Lydia liberó a sus amigos y se disponían a escapar raudamente, pero en eso oyeron asustados varios pasos que se aproximaban a ellos, afortunadamente resultaron ser sus amigos.

- ¡chicos, como salieron! – preguntó Yuffie anonadada.

- fueron Cait Sith y Barret – les gritó Biggs y todos corrieron presurosos al aeródromo de la base cuando sintieron como el cañón de la base disparaba.

- mejor nos apresuramos – dijo Jesse.

- ¡dónde están los demás! – gritó Lydia ya que sólo Jesse, Aerith, Biggs, y Vincent estaban con ellos

- los demás fueron a preparar una nave proporcionada por Cait – dijo Aerith.

- ¿Qué Cait Sith nos dará una nave? – preguntó Percy.

- al parecer renegó de su condición de espía – dijo Vincent quien sonreía a los tres niños, con lo que ellos y los adultos se sorprendieron.

Los amigos llegaron al aeródromo y vieron como Nanaki, Dyne y Wedge les esperaban.

- menos mal que los encontraron – decía Nanaki moviendo feliz la cola.

- estuvimos preocupados por ustedes – dijo Dyne quien para sorpresa de los presentes sonreía por primera vez.

- ahora que estamos todos, salgamos de este lugar – dijo Wedge abrazando a su prima y salieron pitando hacia una nave.

En la nave les esperaban Barret, Cid y Cait Sith.

- ¡gracias a dios! – gritó Barret abrazando a los tres niños.

- no sabíamos a dónde se los llevaron – dijo Cid quien se veía aliviado, pero lo más asombroso es que no soltó ningún improperio.

- Lydia, Yuffie, Percy – decía mirando al piso Cait – quise remediar lo que hice, por lo que reuní a la tripulación del cohete de Cid y los puse a operar está nave que antes era mía.

- gracias Cait – le dijo Lydia.

- una cosa más - dijo Cait Sith y su gato-golem buscó en el bolsillo de su panza.

- ¿tienes un bolsillo mágico como el otro gato robótico doraemon? – preguntó Percy.

- aquí está – dijo Cait y le entregó a Lydia sus cámaras antiguas – está todo, incluso tus rollos.

Lydia abrazó a los dos robots y les dio las gracias efusivamente.

- bien, vayamos a rescatar a Tifa – ordenó Cid a sus hombres y todos se pusieron a trabajar.

La nave que se llamaba highwind, se elevó del aeródromo y se dirigió al cañón gigante de la base, por lo que se veía, su amiga Tifa se encontraba en la punta del cañón acorralada por Scarlet y soldados de Shinra.

Los amigos salieron a la cubierta de la nave y le gritaron a Tifa para que saltase.

Tifa tomó impulso y saltó hacia la nave, pero era obvio que no lo lograría.

- ¡amarren el otro lado de la cuerda! – les gritó Wedge mientras se amarraba una cuerda alrededor del pecho y a continuación saltó hacia el vacio.

Percy, quien era el de los reflejos más rápidos, amarró la cuerda con el tiempo justo ya que está se tensó inmediatamente después.

Tifa creyó que iba a morir pero Wedge la abrazó contra su cuerpo rodeándola con sus brazos y piernas.

Wedge la miró con expresión de confianza y cariño y ambos fueron subidos a la cubierta.

- ¡Wedge, eso fue grandioso! – le alabaron sus amigos, pero en eso Wedge se dobló y empezó a vomitar sangre en cantidades espantosas, se había roto las costillas y el esternón.

Los amigos le llevaron adentro y la nave voló lejos del lugar porque ARMA atacaba a Junon.

El cañón de la base disparó justo a la cabeza del gigantesco monstruo y le desprendió esta.

- ¿crees que ARMA murió? – le preguntó Cid a Aerith.

- no lo sé, tal vez lo hizo, o tal vez se regenere. También queda la posibilidad de que existan más ARMAS.

- ¿por qué ARMA no localizó a Jenova o a Sephiroth? – preguntó Dyne.

- por lo que escuche decir a los soldados – decía Vincent – Sephiroth colocó una especie de barrera alrededor del cráter del norte, la cual es impenetrable y oculta la presencia de esos dos a ARMA.

- mejor voy a ver cómo está Wedge – dijo Barret y se dirigió presuroso a la enfermería de la nave.

Lo que vio Barret al llegar a la enfermería no le gusto para nada, Wedge había perdido todo el color y todos veían a Wedge como si no fuera a recuperarse. Lydia y Tifa lloraban inconsolables.

- esto pinta mal Barret – le decía Biggs preocupado – necesitamos llevarlo dónde un doctor y rápido.

- ¿qué tan mal está? – preguntó Barret.

- se rompió muchas costillas y está vomitando sangre, lo que quiere decir que le perforaron el pulmón. Pero eso no es lo preocupante – le dijo Biggs y Barret miró con miedo a Biggs, mientras el hombre se llevaba al gigante a un lado para que no le escuchasen las chicas.

- se rompió el esternón en dos, entre tú y yo, no creo que lo logre – decía Biggs mordiéndose el labio.

Barret digería las amargas noticias cuando una conmoción detrás de él llamó su atención, Wedge se había despertado.

Los amigos trataron de hablarle pero Barret les gritó para que lo dejasen en paz.

- Barret…. – le llamó Wedge agónico – cuida de los demás, líder….. salva el planeta…..

Barret asintió y Lydia llorando se acercó a Tifa.

- ¡Tifa, por favor salva a mi primo!

- Lydia, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer?

- ¡háblale! ¡tú se su fuerza!

Tifa se acercó a Wedge y le pidió que no se rindiese.

- de acuerdo…. Viviré, solo si tú me lo pides…..

- yo te lo pido Wedge – le dijo Tifa con lagrimas surcándole el rostro – por favor permanece con nosotros…. Permanece conmigo.

Wedge le sonrió a Tifa y asintió, luego cerró los ojos.

- sólo está durmiendo – dijo Percy, al ver la expresión de susto de los demás y volvió a abrazar a Lydia.

- ¿no hay un lugar dónde podamos llevarlo? – preguntó Dyne.

- podríamos llevarlo a Mideel, hay buenos doctores allí y es el lugar más cercano a la nave – les dijo Vincent.

- ¿Barret? – decía Jesse mientras se enjuagaba las lagrimas, esperando como todos las ordenes de su líder.

- ¡Cid, capitán, llévanos a Mideel de inmediato! – gritó Barret por el intercomunicador de la enfermería y la nave partió velozmente.

La nave llegó a Mideel e inmediatamente después llevaron a Wedge al hospital.

- póngalo en esa cama – ordenó el doctor y se puso a revisar a Wedge.

- tenemos que operar a este hombre de inmediato – dijo el hombre y se llevaron a Wedge a la sala de operaciones.

Luego de varias horas el doctor les informó que la operación fue todo un éxito y que podrían ver a su amigo al día siguiente.

Wedge se hallaba en un cuarto de dos camas, el paciente de al lado estaba cubierto por una cortina y parecía balbucear de forma constante.

- es extraño –dijo Percy luego de un tiempo en la habitación – el aroma de las medicinas nubla mis sentidos, pero podría jurar que Cloud está aquí al lado.

- no bromees con eso – le dijo Aerith enojada, pero Percy se adelantó y fue a correr la cortina.

- ¡ES CLOUD! – gritó Percy y hubo un revuelo en la habitación.

La enfermera ingreso al cuarto y empezó a reñir a los amigos por causar tanto escándalo, pero ellos le explicaron que no esperaban ver a su rubio amigo en la misma habitación del hospital.

La enfermera les dijo que el paciente apareció de improviso en la playa inconsciente y que según el doctor estaba en estado catatónico debido a la intoxicación de energía mako.

Los amigos debatieron y supusieron que Cloud fue transportado hasta ese lugar por la corriente vital. Aerith abrazaba a Cloud mientras lloraba, Tifa por su parte miraba la escena dolida pero a la vez con una mirada de resignación.

Al día siguiente los amigos debatían acerca de que es lo que harían a continuación, cuando Aerith y Tifa les dijeron que fuera lo que decidiesen, ellas permanecerían en el hospital para cuidar a Cloud y a Wedge.

Cait Sith les comunicó los planes de Rufus, al parecer los lunáticos pretendían usar unas cosas llamadas materias enormes para destruir al meteoro, el problema es que podrían destruir al planeta si no lo hiciesen bien, y por lo visto estaban dispuestos a sacrificar a las poblaciones en las que se encontraban dichas materias enormes.

- ¡qué diablos pasa con esos sujetos! – gritaba furiosa Jesse – podrían obtener las materias enormes sin necesidad de matar a la población.

- recuerda que estamos hablando de Shinra – le dijo Barret con expresión oscura – ellos son el tipo de gente que primero dispara y después pide permiso para entrar, lo sé…. Lo he visto.

Al finalizar la reunión Barret decidió que Cid fuese el nuevo líder, debido a que es el capitán de la highwind, y este aceptó con los improperios de rigor propios de su persona.

Lydia y Percy también decidieron quedarse en Mideel para cuidar de Wedge y Cloud, y ayudar en lo que fuera a Tifa y a Aerith, con lo que el resto del grupo fue a la nave y partieron para detener a Shinra.

En los días siguientes Wedge delirante llamaba a Tifa y balbuceaba para que ella estuviese bien o se cuidase.

- ….. Tifa….. no mueras…. Tifa…..

Gracias a las pociones curativas, Wedge tuvo una notable mejoría, pero tenía que usar una silla de ruedas por el momento, lo mismo que Cloud, aunque el rubio seguía sin experimentar mejora.

La highwind, regresó con el grupo y estos le dijeron que habían protegido a la gente de Corel y el fuerte cóndor del ataque de Shinra, además habían conseguido las materias enormes que estaban en esos lugares.

Percy veía con atención las materias enormes cuando unos gritos se oyeron en la calle.

- ¡es ARMA! ¡viene a destruir todo! ¡salgamos de aquí!

- ¡Tifa, Aerith! ¡quédense aquí y protejan a Wedge y a Cloud! – ordenaba Cid mientras maldecía por todo lo alto.

- ARMA posee un tamaño titánico ¡que es lo que haremos! – gritaba Nanaki.

- no podemos hacer otra cosa que defender este lugar – decía Yuffie sacando valor.

- pero no podremos ganar sólo con voluntad – dijo Cait asustado, pese a que su controlador se encontraba a salvo en Midgar.

- debemos sacrificarnos para salvar a nuestros amigos – decía Dyne resuelto.

- no es necesario que alguien muera – de pronto dijo Percy - ¿Lydia crees que puedas usar "Tsunami Mágico"?

- estoy segura, sin embargo, no podre usar ese poder de inmediato, necesito que me consigan algo de tiempo – dijo Lydia decidida.

- ¡ya oyeron, Lydia tiene un plan, pero necesitamos darle tiempo! – les gritaba Percy.

- ¡ya no tenemos! – gritó Vincent.

- ¡entonces quitémosle algo a ese Hi=/#/%&$ de ARMA! Ordenó Cid y todo el grupo se fue hacia el lugar dónde descendió el monstruo y se dispuso a enfrentarlo.

Parecía una locura enfrentarse a semejante coloso, sin embargo aplicaron las tácticas de Lydia y Percy. Los diez amigos en vez de luchar de a tres o a cuatro miembros, atacaron todos juntos a la vez y sin esperar turno alguno, también rodearon al monstruo en vez de atacarlo de frente.

Afortunadamente en ARMA lo que le sobraba de tamaño, le faltaba en cerebro, ya que fue como atacar al robot de Shinra que los atacó en la autopista cortada. Cada vez que el monstruo se disponía a atacar, recibía un golpe por uno de los dos costados o por la espalda y entonces se daba la vuelta para confrontar a quien le dio dicho golpe. Este proceso se repitió constantemente, y el grupo empezó a tener más confianza.

- ¡miren, ya viene el ataque de Lydia! – señalo Percy a lo que parecía ser un tsunami gigantesco aproximarse al grupo y todos se asustaron.

- ¡no teman, el ataque de Lydia sólo daña al enemigo! – les explicaba Percy para tranquilizarlos, y efectivamente el tsunami derrotó a ARMA, sin causar daños a nadie del grupo.

- increíble, ni siquiera los edificios del pueblo fueron dañados – decía Barret con la boca abierta.

Los amigos empezaron a festejar y alabar a Lydia, cuando un terremoto sacudió todo el lugar.

- ¡Chicas, salgan del hospital! – gritaba Biggs y vieron como Tifa y Aerith llevaban a sus amigos en las sillas de rueda lo más rápido que podían, sin embargo, el suelo se abrió y fueron tragados por este.

- ¡Cid, tenemos que hacer algo! – gritaba Lydia pero los temblores continuaban.

- ¡ahora no podemos hacer nada! ¡esperemos a que los temblores finalicen! – gritaba Cid.

Una vez pasado el temblor los amigos fueron nuevamente hacia la fisura, pero no pudieron divisar a sus amigos.

- qué haremos ahora – dijo Dyne.

- Cloud vino a este lugar gracias a la corriente vital, tal vez los cuatro aún sigan por los alrededores – decía Vincent preocupado rompiendo su monocorde voz.

Todo el grupo se separó para buscarlos y finalmente fueron encontrados por Yuffie.

Los cuatro amigos estaban inconscientes, en medio de una fuente de la corriente vital y Yuffie tuvo que sacarlos uno por uno.

Cuando finalizó, llamó a sus demás compañeros y estos trataron de reanimar a sus cuatro amigos, para su sorpresa, nadie parecía estar herido, incluso Wedge y Cloud se habían recuperado totalmente de sus heridas.

- al parecer la energía de la corriente vital, curó a nuestros amigos – decía Nanaki.

Cloud se encontraba algo confundido, pero finalmente pidió disculpas al grupo por haber entregado la materia negra a Sephiroth.

- Tú no tuviste la culpa Cloud, estabas siendo controlado por Sephiroth – le decía Aerith.

- Dentro de la corriente vital – decía Cloud - pude por fin recuperar varios de mis recuerdos y desechar aquellos que eran falsos. Vivía una mentira y lo sabía desde el principio, simplemente me negaba a aceptar la realidad y debido a eso todo terminó tan mal con meteorito y ARMA destruyéndolo todo.

- tal vez no sea el verdadero Cloud, pero de alguna forma pretendo hacer que Shinra page por todo lo que me hizo, a mí y a Zack – dijo Cloud y le puso la mano sobre el hombro de Aerith quien asintió con una triste sonrisa.

- entonces Wedge ¿adónde vamos ahora? – le preguntó Yuffie.

- ¿Cait Sith? – le preguntó Wedge al robot.

- la otra materia enorme está en el reactor submarino de Junon, lo mejor será dirigirnos hacia ese lugar – dijo Cait.

- ya oíste Cid, directo a Junon – dijo Wedge con autoridad.

La nave trasladó al grupo hasta Junon y los amigos tomaron un elevador que los llevó debajo del nivel del mar hasta un complejo submarino.

Después del ataque de arma, la situación en Junon era de caos total, nadie controlaba los accesos de la fortaleza y llegaron a un muelle subterráneo para submarinos.

En dicho muelle, los Turcos, se encargaban de poner una de las materias enormes en un submarino.

- estúpidos turcos, mejor entreguen la materia y vayan a refugiarse a las faldas de su dueño ¡shu, shu! – les decía Percy mientras que con un gesto de la mano hacia como si los quisiese ahuyentar, como si fuesen perros.

Los trajeados no se enfrentaron directamente al grupo, sino que les echaron encima un robot, mientras ellos despachaban el submarino y luego huían del lugar

Finalizado el combate, el grupo recorrió el muelle y "tomo prestado" otro submarino y persiguió al submarino de Shinra que tenía la materia enorme, logrando arrebatársela, lamentablemente, otra materia enorme estaba en posesión de Shinra y llevaron está hacia ciudad cohete.

Nuevamente los amigos fueron tras la materia enorme y al llegar a ciudad cohete, descubrieron que palmer, quien había sobrevivido al choque con el camión había puesto la materia enorme en el cohete de Cid. Su plan era lanzar el cohete y estrellarlo contra meteorito.

- ¡ese es mi cohete! – gritó Cid lanzando los más gruesos insultos hasta la fecha.

- si despega el cohete destruirá todo el pueblo con sus habitantes – dijo Cloud.

De acuerdo – decía Cid – este es mi cohete, y yo lo recuperare. Está vez serán los VERDADEROS adultos quienes se encarguen. Vincent, Dyne, Barret y Yo nos haremos cargo, el resto vayan a evacuar a la gente del pueblo si no logramos tener éxito.

- yo soy un robot, y puedo enlazarme con la computadora de cohete ¡déjenme ir con ustedes! – pedía Cait.

- y yo soy ingeniero en motores de combustión, puedo serles de ayuda – dijo Biggs.

- *(/%&$ ¡está bien, pero sólo ustedes dos! ¡el resto vayan a currar como les dije! – les ordeno Cid.

Cid y su grupo fueron hacia el cohete y el resto llamaron a la población y les explicaron la situación, con lo que todos salieron a las afueras del pueblo.

- ¡Wedge, Shera no está en la casa! – le informaba Nanaki.

- tal vez está en el cohete…. – decía Wedge quien junto a sus amigos y los habitantes del pueblo estaban en las afueras del poblado esperando lo peor.

- ¡Chicos miren! ¡el cohete está despegando! – les gritó Tifa

Efectivamente, el cohete que antes activó su mecanismo para enderezarse, comenzaba a elevarse dejando detrás de él una estela de humo.

Todo el pueblo quedo destruido ya sea por la fuerza de la aceleración del cohete o por las llamas que salieron del motor. Los pobladores se abrazaban y lloraban por que ante sus ojos todo el trabajo de sus vidas y sus posesiones se esfumaban en el caos de la destrucción.

Wedge y su grupo también estaban preocupados, pero por sus amigos.

- ¿crees que los chicos lo consigan? – le preguntaba Jesse a Aerith.

- no te preocupes Jesse, de alguna forma regresaran a salvo – le contestaba su amiga.

El cohete se había perdido en el firmamento y sólo quedaba la estela de humo que dejó atrás, cada vez más difícil de ver por que caía la noche, cuando en eso el firmamento se iluminó con una explosión.

La luminosidad se desvaneció y el meteoro aunque agrietado seguía su mortal curso hacia el planeta.

Jesse empezó a llorar sobre el hombro de Aerith, pero en eso Percy llamó la atención del grupo.

- veo caer algo hacia la costa…. Me parece que es…. una capsula de escape – dijo Percy forzando la vista al máximo.

- ¡vamos, de prisa! – ordenó Wedge y el grupo se dirigió a la highwind para rescatar a sus amigos.

La nave subió la capsula de escape con una grúa y todos pudieron ver que sus amigos estaban a salvo ¡incluso Shera se encontraba a salvo junto con ellos!

La puerta de la capsula se abrió y los amigos bajaron uno por uno, pero cuando Biggs bajó, Jesse se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un beso.

- ¡Idiota, estaba tan preocupada! – le decía con lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos mientras todo el mundo veía la escena con ojos como platos.

- ¡no vuelvas a ponerte de voluntario para algo tan peligroso! no ves que te amó y no soportaría perderte – le decía Jesse mientras acariciaba el rostro del hombre.

- ….. esto, creo que debería ser yo quien dijese esto – decía Biggs sonrojado.

- claro que deberías decirlo, pero por alguna estúpida razón, ¡todos los hombres en este lugar juegan al chico malo y se hacen los duros! – se quejaba Jesse.

- perdón, pero no sólo los chicos son tozudos, algunas chicas no ponen en orden sus ideas – decía Biggs y miró a Tifa sin ningún disimulo.

- ¿qué? ¿no la vas a corresponder Biggs? – le preguntó Percy ceñudo.

Biggs le frunció el ceño, pero luego calmó la expresión y viendo a Jesse con ternura, le dio un apasionado beso ante la feliz mirada de todos.

- bueno, ya cayeron esos y….. – decía Barret sonriente como un totoro mientras giraba su vista y posaba esta en Cloud y Aerith junto con Wedge y Tifa - ….. ¡bueno, ya cayeron esos!

- ¿por qué no salen Shera y Cid? – preguntó Lydia y todos fueron a ver qué era lo que retrasaba a esos dos.

Dentro de la capsula, Cid estaba llorando de rodillas y abrazaba por la cintura a Shera.

- ¡perdóname Shera! ¡Tú tenias razón con lo del desperfecto del cohete! ¡y todos estos años te trate como un *[/$%#"!

- Capitán…..

- ….. te prometo que te lo compensare de alguna forma…. ¡me quedare a tu lado para siempre! – decía Cid quien seguía llorando como un niño pequeño.

- Cid, no necesito que me lo compenses – le decía Shera y Cid la vio sorprendido por que la mujer uso su nombre.

- yo…. Me engañaba a mí misma, me decía que estaba a tu lado para compensarte, pero en realidad estaba junto a ti porque me enamore de ti a primera vista.

- Shera…..

- pero al final me di cuenta que me dañaba con esa actitud, esperando por un amor no correspondido. Al final cuando Palmer vino y me dijo que reparase el cohete, acepté no por ti, sino por mí, para de una vez cerrar ese capítulo amargo de mi vida. Supongo que puedo volver a ser mujer y mirar al frente y sonreír, pero ya no soy joven y aunque aún tenga oportunidad de alcanzar el amor, ya no será tan fácil, ya no será como antes.

- Cid – le dijo Shera con una sonrisa gentil – me alegro que hayas alcanzado tu sueño, pero ahora déjame ir para yo alcanzar el mío.

El grupo decidió alejarse de esos dos y darles el espacio apropiado.

- qué curioso – decía Biggs – de un momento alegre pasamos a uno triste.

- es por eso que debemos valorar lo que tenemos – le dijo Jesse y abrazó con más fuerza el brazo de Biggs, quien le correspondió con la sonrisa más cálida que había tenido hasta ese momento.

El grupo fue a cañón cosmo y le entregó las materias enormes a Bugenhagen, quien les dijo que debían recuperar de las profundidades del océano la llave de los ancianos, un artefacto que les daría pistas para salvar el planeta.

- nos tomaría años buscar algo así en la vastedad de los océanos – dijo Nanaki.

- podría usar las cartas del tarot para averiguar la locación exacta de la llave – dijo Lydia.

- por favor hazlo Lydia – le dijo Barret con una sonrisa, recordando como al principio no creía en los poderes de Lydia.

Lydia les dijo que deberían dirigirse al norte, cerca del poblado de los huesos y que encontrarían la llave en ese lugar.

El grupo dejó a Shera en cañón cosmo y regresó a Junon y con la ayuda de "su" submarino, pudieron encontrar la llave, la cual se la entregaron a Bugenhagen al regresar.

Shera quien estaba encantada con el observatorio de Bugenhagen, decidió quedarse en ese lugar mientras que Bugenhagen acompañó al grupo a la ciudad de los ancianos.

En la ciudad de los ancianos, Bugenhagen activó la llave y un mecanismo en la ciudad les mostró que la materia blanca de Aerith tenía el poder de detener a meteorito.

- gracias madre, gracias por darme la materia blanca, con ella podremos invocar a SAGRADO, la energía que salvara al planeta del meteorito – decía Aerith rezando.

Cuando el grupo salió de la ciudad de los ancianos el highwind les informó que habían localizado a otro ARMA, este se dirigía a Midgar.

Por si lo anterior no fuera suficiente, Cait Sith les informó que Rufus había hecho desmontar el cañón de Junon y lo había trasladado a Midgar. Utilizando la energía mako de todos los reactores que estaban en cada sección de la ciudad, dispararía el cañón hacia el cráter del norte, de esta forma destruiría la barrera que protegía a Sephiroth.

- ¡pero si hacen eso afectarían a habitantes por la exposición de energía mako! – gritaba Tifa.

- ¡sí, que pasara con Marlene! – gritó Barret y Cait le tranquilizó diciéndole que su operador había trasladado a Marlene y a la madre de Aerith a un lugar a salvo.

Lo anterior trajo más preguntas que respuestas para Barret y Dyne, con lo que el grupo tuvo que explicarles acerca de la traición de Cait Sith.

Cait Sith lamenta las decisiones de Shinra y revela que es Reeve, quien controla a control remoto a los dos robots Cait Sith: el gato y su montura.

Los dos gigantes se enojaron mucho con el robot, pero como les dijo Wedge, ahora no era tiempo para discusiones o peleas, ya que tenían que derrotar a ARMA.

- bien, usaremos la misma estrategia que usamos en Mideel – decía Wedge – ganaremos tiempo para que Lydia pueda usar su poder contra el monstruo.

Formulado el plan, el highwind se dirigió hacia Midgar, sin embargo, para horror de ellos, ARMA no se había dirigido a tierra firme, sino que se detuvo frente a la playa y de su cuerpo brotaron varias descargas eléctricas que se dirigieron contra Midgar. Al mismo tiempo el cañón disparaba contra ARMA y lo atravesó limpiamente, siguiendo de largo la descarga hasta perderse en el horizonte.

- ¡qué diablos fue eso! – gritó Dyne.

- increíble, la descarga destruyo a ARMA de una sola descarga – dijo Vincent.

ARMA había sido destruida, pero no antes de que sus descargas hubiesen impactado el edificio de Shinra.

- ¡malas noticias amigos! – decía Cait – el edificio de Shinra fue muy afectado y no hay noticias de Rufus. Heidegger y Scarlet, han tomado el control y les importa un pepino que los reactores de la ciudad se estén sobrecalentando y estén a punto de explotar.

- pero si eso pasa….. – decía Lydia.

- correcto, toda la ciudad desaparecerá – decía Cait – claro que a esos dos no les importa ya que el edificio de Shinra con lo masivo que es soportara la explosión.

Todos empezaron a gritar indignados pero Cait Sith les interrumpió.

- por si lo anterior fuese lo suficientemente malo, Hojo se volvió loco y está tratando de darle a Sephiroth toda la energía mako del lugar para que regenere la barrera del cráter del norte que fue destruida con el disparo del cañón.

- ¿no puedes hacer nada Reeve? – le preguntó Tifa.

- lo siento, pero estoy detenido en las celdas y no puedo hacer nada, lo único que puedo hacer es controlar a este robot por medio de control remoto gracias a mi interface neuronal.

- ¿Qué haremos Wedge? – le preguntó Tifa.

- no tenemos otra opción, debemos ir a Midgar y detener a todos esos locos….. o morir en el intento.

CONTINUARA…..


	9. Chapter 9

UN GATO CONTRA SHINRA

Capitulo 9: El fin de Shinra

Había poco tiempo para salvar la ciudad de Midgar y para empeorar las cosas debían ir a dos sitios muy diferentes: el primero, los controladores de los reactores mako en los sótanos del cuartel de Shinra; y el segundo, el laboratorio de Hojo que se encontraba en la cima del edificio.

- bien, nos dividiremos en dos grupos – decía Wedge – Jesse, Biggs, Barret, Dyne y Cid irán a detener la sobrecarga de los reactores. Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, Nanaki y yo iremos dónde Hojo y le detendremos.

Los otros miembros del grupo protestaron pero Wedge les mandó a callar.

- Aerith, Yuffie, Cait Sith y Percy, irán a las celdas a liberar a Reeve. Tú Lydia te quedas en el highwind y no aceptare un no por respuesta. Si ves que el reactor está a punto de explotar, te largas con el equipo de Aerith – ordenó Wedge.

- Aerith – dijo de pronto Wedge – se que tienes asuntos pendientes con Hojo por lo de Zack y tus verdaderos padres, pero necesito que rescates a Reeve ya que él sabe dónde están Marlene y tu madre. Barret, se que deseas ir con Aerith, por lo de Marlene, pero tú y tu grupo tienen conocimientos de maquinaria. El resto iremos a ajustar cuentas con Hojo.

- pero tú no tienes cuentas que arreglar con Hojo – le dijo Cloud.

- te equivocas, Hojo, él es el responsable de crear a Sephiroth, por su culpa Sephiroth al final se volvió loco y le quitó las cosas más preciadas a Tifa, Hojo es el verdadero responsable de haber hecho que Tifa llore….. eso nunca se lo perdonare – dijo Wedge con una expresión que dio a entender a todos que no aceptaría criticas o replicas.

- …..Wedge, gracias, lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte. Por mi culpa saliste herido – le decía Tifa mirando profundamente a Wedge.

- ¿de qué hablas? Si fue tu fuerza la que hizo que llegara hasta Mideel y luego saliese de la operación. De hecho yo te pido disculpas.

- ¿Por qué habrías de disculparte? – le preguntó Tifa extrañada.

- por no haber sido nunca tu caballero defensor, a lo único que puedo aspirar es ser tu caballero vengador – le dijo Wedge mirando a Tifa directo a los ojos con lo que hubo una pausa a continuación.

- *) =(/%" ¡buen líder resultaste ser! ¿no dijiste que no teníamos tiempo? =) (/&%* - le soltó Cid negando con la cabeza.

- ….. je, tienes razón capitán, bueno, en marcha, tomemos los paracaídas y entremos a Midgar – dijo Wedge y todos fueron hacia los paracaídas.

- prométeme que te cuidaras Percy – le dijo Lydia abrazándolo.

- no te preocupes, la misión de nuestro grupo es sencilla en comparación al grupo de Jesse o Tifa – le tranquilizó Percy y luego beso a Lydia con pasión.

- Tú también promete que te cuidaras – le dijo Aerith a Cloud y luego le dio un beso.

Cloud se sorprendió y le sonrió a la chica asintiendo con fuerza como si fuese un niño.

Todo el grupo se lanzó en paracaídas y se dirigieron a sus respectivas misiones.

Aerith, Yuffie y Cait Sith aterrizaron suavemente, pero un soldado de Shinra ya estaba sobre ellos.

- Yuffie quien era la guerrera del grupo se alistó para pelear, sin embargo, no fue necesario ya que Percy cayó sobre el soldado brutalmente.

- yo no necesito paracaídas – dijo Percy.

- ¿está muerto? – preguntó Aerith.

- necesitaba algo sobre que caer – dijo Percy suelto de cuerpo.

- a ti te gusta mucho esto ¿verdad Percy? – le dijo Yuffie sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y negando con la cabeza – bueno, a mi también.

- lo mejor sería que hiciésemos caso a Lydia y no matemos a nadie - les reprochó Aerith.

- no tenemos tiempo que perder, síganme – dijo de pronto Cait Sith y el grupo fue hacia el área de las celdas.

El grupo que seguía a Cait Sith ya estaba muy cerca a las celdas, cuando de pronto se encontró con los Turcos.

- está vez no les dejaremos pasar, en especial a ti gatito – les dijeron los Turcos que al parecer decidieron reunir para esta pelea a TODOS sus integrantes.

- esto no se ve bien, somos muy superados en número – decía Aerith.

- tranquila Aerith – le decía Percy – recuerda que Yuffie es una ninja y yo valgo por todo un ejército, además Cait Sith es un robot así que no conoce el factor miedo o dolor. Tú solo ocúpate de curarnos y todo saldrá bien.

La batalla comenzó y fue feroz, al parecer los turcos habían aprendido las tácticas de Lydia y Percy y esto puso las cosas difíciles al grupo. Sin embargo, como dijo Percy todo estaba resultando bien, pero ya terminando la batalla….

- ¡KYIAAAAAAAA! – gritó Percy con fuerza en su forma de pantera, ya que una de los turcos le clavó una lanza que al parecer estaba envenenada.

- demonios….. esa trajeada era hermosa, con el cabello negro largo y con coletas, además tenía los ojos negros, me recordó a Lydia…. Fue un segundo de distracción….. – decía Percy transformado nuevamente en chico gato.

- apóyate en mi idiota – le decía Yuffie – y cúbrete por lo que más quieras.

Muy lejos de ellos, el grupo de Jesse, se encontraba cerca a las válvulas que controlaban el flujo de energía mako a los reactores de la ciudad.

- ¡no puedo creerlo, todos los hombres son unos idiotas! – gritaba Jesse fuera de sí mientras iban hacia su objetivo.

- no es para tanto Jesse – trataba de calmarla Biggs.

- ¡qué no es para tanto! ¡entrar a lo bruto, a lo bestia! ¿no es suficiente? – Decía indignada - ¡todos los soldados de Shinra nos oyeron a kilómetros a la redonda!

- velo por el lado positivo – le dijo Barret.

- ¡cual lado positivo! – gritó Jesse.

- se refiere a que con tanto barullo, activamos las */ (&W# alarmas y de seguro todos los guardias están aquí – decía Cid molesto porque con tanta carrera no podía encender su puro – así que, los otros dos grupos no se encontraran con *!"#( )=% soldados de Shinra.

- por cierto, muy buena puntería Dyne – decía Biggs para cambiar de tema ya que Jesse bufaba de enojo.

- es cierto Dyne, acabaste con todos los guardias, eso sí, sin matarlos – dijo Barret orgulloso de su amigo.

- le prometí a Lydia que no mataría a nadie más – dijo Dyne que para sorpresa de los demás volvió a sonreír.

El grupo se acercaba a las válvulas de control, cuando de pronto sintieron los pasos de algo grande y pesado acercarse a ellos.

Eran Heidegger y Scarlet que al parecer tenían un nuevo juguetito.

- ¿qué *)&"% es eso? – decía Cid mirando una mole robótica que era intimidante.

Los dos ejecutivos de Shinra salieron de las capsulas de control del robot y les retaron a derrotarlos.

- ¡maldita *)/&$!# ! fuiste tú quien destruyó Corel – grito Barret.

- y la causante que perdiese mi brazo – dijo amenazadoramente Dyne.

- acabemos con estos *=?( )&"/ de una ¿&(/$&* vez – dijo Cid, quien ya había terminado de encender su habano.

Heidegger y Scarlet, ingresaron nuevamente al robot y comenzó la pelea.

- ¡Biggs, Jesse! – gritaba Cid – ustedes niños estabilicen la presión de las válvulas, que los adultos se encargaran de estos *)= (/%&!"

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a las válvulas y comenzaron su trabajo, el robot por un momento cargó contra ellos pero los otros tres gigantes cabrearon a los Shinra con sus ataques y decidieron acabar con esos tres molestos primero.

- ¡Heidegger, Scarlet! En nombre de la señorita Lydia, en nombre de la justicia ¡ríndanse! para ser llevados ante un juez y pagar por sus crímenes – les gritó Dyne con autoridad.

Los dos Shinra derrotados después del combate, respondieron con el mecanismo de autodestrucción del robot, planeando matar a sus contrincantes.

- ¡Chicos, salgan de allí! – les gritaba Jesse.

Ajenos a la explosión que sucedía en los sótanos, el grupo de Tifa se acercaba al laboratorio de Hojo. Debido a la distracción del equipo de Jesse, no se enfrentaron a ningún guardia, pero tuvieron que destruir multitud de robots de vigilancia.

- mi olfato me dice que Hojo se encuentra delante de esa puerta – dijo Nanaki.

Los amigos intercambiaron miradas y entraron con decisión al laboratorio de Hojo.

- … ¿qué tenemos aquí? Si sólo son las fallas – decía Hojo mirando con asco a los amigos.

- no somos ninguna falla – le contestaba Cloud con odio.

- en especial tú, ni siquiera tienes un numero – le contestó Hojo sin inmutarse.

- maldito, pagaras por haber asesinado a Lucrecia – le siseó Vincent.

- y por haberme capturado – le gruñó Nanaki.

- un triste animal como tú, destinado a la extinción…. Yo sólo trataba de ayudarte.

- torcida ayuda que tratabas de darle – le recriminó con asco Tifa.

- ¿acaso no trataba de hacer lo correcto al tratar que numero 13 y la hija de Ifalna ayudasen a sobrevivir a sus especies? – decía Hojo con una mirada de lunático.

- chicos, es inútil hablar con este sujeto, no ven que está loco – les decía Wedge.

- ¿loco? ¡Yo no soy ningún loco! Sino un padre preocupado por la supervivencia de su hijo….. mi hijo Sephiroth.

- ¿tú eres el padre de Sephiroth? – le preguntó Tifa.

- ….. mi hijo, el no sabe que soy su padre….. siempre despreciándome, je je je je. Me pregunto cómo reaccionara al saber la verdad….. pero no importa ya eso, lo único que importa es que le de la energía mako de la ciudad, así se regenerará la barrera que le protege…. – decía Hojo, pero fue callado por la descarga del arma de Vincent, la cual le atravesó limpiamente el pecho.

Hojo se llevo las manos al pecho, incrédulo ante la idea de haber sido herido, pero entonces empezó a moverse con espasmos y luego su cuerpo mutó en una forma monstruosa.

- creo que Hojo se inyectó a si mismo genes de Jenova – dijo Wedge.

Hojo se transformó en una abominación enorme y atacó a los cinco compañeros.

Vincent se transformó en su forma animal y el resto de los compañeros también atacaron utilizando sus ataques especiales, al final el monstruo fue abatido.

- Tifa, ¿estás herida? – le preguntaba Wedge al notar que su amiga tenía una cortada en su pierna.

- no te preocupes Wedge, estoy bien – le contestaba Tifa y en eso fue empujada por Wedge al notar como el monstruo había mutado nuevamente y se abalanzaba hacia Tifa.

- ¡WEDGE, NOOOOOO!

En el Highwind, Lydia se encontraba nerviosa por la espera.

- ya deberían haber llegado ¡por qué tardan tanto!

- no se preocupe señorita Lydia, de seguro aparecerán en cualquier momento - le tranquilizaba uno de los tripulantes.

El hombre tenía razón ya que algunos integrantes del grupo se aproximaban.

- ¡es el grupo de Jesse! - les informaba Lydia a la tripulación y los hombres acercaron la nave al helipuerto del edificio.

Los tres miembros con mayor edad se veían heridos y eran ayudados por Jesse y Biggs.

- los malditos de Heidegger y Scarlet, detonaron el mecanismo de auto-destrucción de su mecha y casi se cargan a estos tres - le explicaba Biggs a Lydia, refiriéndose a Barret, Dyne y Cid.

- señorita Lydia, el grupo de Wedge acaba de llegar al helipuerto - le informaba uno de los tripulantes.

Los cinco amigos ingresaron a la nave, pero Cloud y Vincent llevaban cargando a Wedge quien tenía una fea herida en el costado izquierdo del torso.

- fue mi culpa, Wedge me protegió con su cuerpo cuando Hojo transformado en un monstruo intentó matarme.

- no digas eso Tifa - le dijo Nanaki para consolarla, y enseguida llevaron a Wedge a la enfermería, junto con los otros heridos.

Lydia fue nuevamente al puente de la nave pero aún no había noticias del grupo de Aerith.

- ¿aún no hay noticias de Aerith? - le preguntó Cloud nervioso y Lydia sólo negó con la cabeza mientras lagrimas empezaban a asomarse en sus ojos.

Cuando Cloud se encaminaba hacia la salida del puente de la nave para ir en busca de Aerith, los amigos faltantes ingresaron al helipuerto del edificio.

Al parecer Percy había sido herido porque el gato golem de Cait Sith, lo llevaba en brazos.

- no te preocupes Lydia, fue herido con un arma envenenada, pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar - la tranquilizaba Yuffie e inmediatamente después llevaron a Percy a la enfermería.

Como Cid se encontraba en la enfermería, fue Jesse la que llevó la nave lejos del edificio de Shinra.

- ¿rescataron a Reeve? - preguntó Biggs.

- sí, no sólo a él, sino también al burgomaestre de la ciudad - le informaba Nanaki.

- ¿y donde están? - preguntó Biggs.

- Reeve fue a tratar de calmar la situación en Shinra y con los Turcos - le respondió Nanaki - supongo que ahora que Rufus y los altos ejecutivos de Shinra están muertos él se hará cargo.

- el alcalde de Midgar, fue al pueblo a tratar de controlar el pánico de la gente debido a la presencia de Arma y al disparo del cañón gigante - les decía Aerith - no se preocupen, Marlene y mi madre están en Kalm a salvo.

- supongo que este es el final de Shinra - dijo Yuffie.

- la influencia maligna de Shinra no se acabara hasta que Sephiroth sea derrotado, pero ahora que la barrera del cráter del norte ha desaparecido podremos enfrentarnos a él - les dijo de pronto Cait Sith.

- primero tenemos que esperar a que nuestros amigos se recuperen - les dijo Cloud.

Afortunadamente las pociones curativas sanaron rápidamente a los amigos y estos decidieron ir al cráter del norte para ver si era cierto que la barrera que protegía el lugar había desaparecido.

- debemos apresurarnos, el meteoro esta cada vez más cerca - dijo Tifa y todos elevaron la vista al firmamento, efectivamente el meteoro ya se veía tres veces más grande que la luna y cada vez se acercaba mas al planeta.

- yo quisiera ir antes a Midgar y encontrarme con Marlene - les dijo Barret.

- yo también quisiera ir a la ciudad y encontrarme con mi hija - dijo Dyne.

- chicos, yo también voy a Midgar, para ver como esta mi madre - continuó Aerith.

- entiendo, todo el que tenga algo que hacer antes, puede hacerlo - les dijo comprensivo Wedge.

- yo quiero ir a ver a mi abuelo y despedirme de mi padre - dijo Nanaki.

- Percy y yo iremos a ver a mi padre y a mi madrastra - les dijo Lydia algo asustada y el chico gato la agarró de la mano para darle ánimos.

- yo quiero ir a Wutai y ver a mi papá - dijo Yuffie.

- yo iré a ver la tumba de Lucrecia - dijo Vincent.

- bien, yo les llevare en mi nave y luego de una semana retornare a este punto con ustedes dentro o no - les decía Cid sin soltar improperios - yo también quisiera ir a Cañón Cosmo y despedirme como es debido de esa cabeza dura de Shera.

Cloud se acercó a Tifa y la llevo a un lado para que nadie le oyese.

- Tifa, yo…. Quisiera ir con Aerith.

- lo sé Cloud, desde que te encontraste con ella en el jardín de la iglesia, sabía que este momento llegaría.

- gracias Tifa, si no hubiese sido por ti yo jamás hubiese salido de la corriente vital, nunca hubiese aceptado la verdad de "mis recuerdos".

- es a Aerith a quien tienes que agradecer, ahora sé que su encuentro no fue casual, al final ella te llamó desde la corriente vital y tú acudiste a su llamado.

- Tifa, jamás podre pagarte por haber cuidado de mí desde el primer día que nos vimos en Midgar, gracias por todo, gracias por soportarme - le dijo Cloud y luego se fue a la nave a encontrarse con Aerith.

El highwind despegaba y Tifa empezó a llorar, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo el ánimo suficiente para despedir a sus amigos con su brazo extendido y moviéndolo alegremente.

Aparte de Tifa, también se quedaban Jesse, Biggs, Wedge y Cait Sith. Los amigos prepararon un campamento y se dispusieron a pasar la semana con la compañía de sus más profundos pensamientos.

Durante la semana Cait Sith que no tenía nada que hacer fue desconectado por Reeve, dejando a los cuatro amigos a sus anchas.

- ¿sucede algo Tifa? - le preguntaba Wedge al ver a su amiga que tenía una expresión triste en el rostro.

- no es nada Wedge, simplemente observaba como Jesse y Biggs están bien acarameladitos allá al fondo.

- pues yo me alegro por esos dos, aunque es algo perturbador ver a Biggs tan sonriente y atolondrado.

- ja ja ja tienes razón, Biggs siempre actuaba como el duro de la película, igual que Cloud.

- sabes Tifa, cuando conocí a Cloud, estaba muy impresionado, es decir el decía haber pertenecido a SOLDADO.

- pero Cloud, nunca perteneció a SOLDADO.

- lo sé Tifa, a lo que me refiero es que puse a Cloud sobre un pedestal, pero al final la actitud cool de Cloud era simplemente un escape al miedo que siempre llevaba consigo.

- recuerdo que Cloud era muy tímido cuando lo conocí por primera vez, pero luego del accidente en el que estuve una semana en coma, cambio completamente. Esa actitud cool y la actitud cool que tenía cuando se unió a avalancha eran propias de las de un niño….. debí haberme dado cuenta antes, así Cloud no hubiese sufrido con sus recuerdos falsos.

- no había nada que podías hacer, si lo hubieses presionado de seguro él hubiera huido. Yo creo que lo hiciste muy bien desde el primer día, y de hecho al final ayudaste a Cloud a aceptar sus verdaderos recuerdos. Francamente eres genial Tifa, lamento de verdad que al final Cloud, bueno, que él y Aerith….

- descuida Wedge.

- lo siento Tifa, realmente no tengo madera de caballero en brillante armadura, al final siempre acabo arruinándolo todo.

- no digas eso Wedge, tú eres un líder extraordinario, si no fuese por ti, no hubiésemos llegado tan lejos, además no estoy tan amargada como parezco, realmente me alegro por Aerith y Cloud.

- ¿de veras?

- cuando los cuatro estábamos en la corriente vital, pude ver la mente de todos incluida la mía. Cloud siempre quiso acercarse a mi desde que era un niño, pero esos eran los sentimientos de un niño, lo que Cloud siente en cambio por Aerith, son los sentimientos de un adulto, sentimientos ya maduros y definidos.

- Tifa….

- tus sentimientos Wedge, también me llegaron, sentimientos fuertes, hermosos y puros. De los cuatro yo aún permanezco como una niña, jugando a ser la novia de alguien quien ni siquiera se fija en mi, jugando a ser la salvadora de ese hombre que en el fondo estaba tan confundido, jugando a ser la chica súper poderosa que podía rescatar a Cloud del fondo del abismo….. que estúpida.

- no digas eso Tifa, si hay alguien infantil aquí, ese soy yo. Siempre estuve limitado para decirte lo mucho que me gustabas, no quería contradecirte en nada y al final acabe con sobrepeso por mi maldita timidez. Al final no hubiese hecho nada por mismo, si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de Lydia y Percy….. sí, al final no pude hacer nada por mí mismo.

- pero Wedge, nadie puede hacer todo por sí mismo, necesita apoyarse en los demás, claro que yo soy la menos adecuada para decirte eso, yo también trate de hacer todo por mí misma, incluso me aleje de mi maestro zangan y quise llevar el bar yo sola.

- que te parece si los dos acordamos que al final no somos más que un par de idiotas, así no discutimos acerca de quién es el más tonto de los dos - le dijo Wedge con una sonrisa picara que hizo que Tifa se riera.

- gracias Wedge, necesitaba eso - le contestó Tifa y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

- el atardecer es hermoso en este lugar, cuesta creer que a pocos kilómetros de aquí el clima es tan gélido - le decía Wedge - lo único que lamento es que no haya ningún campo de flores.

- el atardecer y un campo de flores, seguro a Aerith le hubiese encantado, como es florista hubiese tomado las más hermosas para venderlas - dijo Tifa de forma soñadora.

- pues yo hable con Aerith y la verdad es que nadie le compraba sus flores, sin importar lo baratas que estaban.

- ¿en serio?

- sí, de hecho incluso trató de venderle flores a Cloud la primera vez que lo vio, pero esa vez consideró que era algo no muy macho de hacer.

- ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡qué diablos les pasa a los hombres hoy en día!

- supongo que en este mundo cruel y gris, en lo último que la gente piensa es en las flores.

- es una lástima…..

- bueno, al menos a ti te regalaron flores.

- en realidad nadie me regaló flores.

- ¡queeeeeee! ¡no lo creo! Primero me dices que nadie te invitó a la noria y ahora me dices que nadie te regaló flores….

- ya te lo dije Wedge, ni siquiera tuve un novio - le dijo la mujer avergonzada.

- ….. qué demonios Tifa…..

Wedge se levantó y se fue al campamento para ponerse ropa abrigada, luego se alejó del lugar.

- ¿Wedge, a donde vas? - le preguntó Tifa, pero su amigo no le respondió y se alejó a toda carrera.

Llegada la noche Jesse y Biggs le preguntaron a Tifa sobre el paradero de Wedge quien aún no retornaba.

Tifa les contó su conversación con Wedge y los dos novios intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

- oye Biggs, no creerás que Wedge….

- sí, es exactamente lo que estas pensando - le contestó Biggs negando con la cabeza.

- lo siento chicos, debí haberme dado cuenta antes - se excuso Tifa con pena.

- ¿cómo no te diste cuenta Tifa?

- lo siento, pero tenía tantas cosas en la mente en ese momento….

- ni modo, ya es tarde y sería un suicidio ir tras ese idiota - decía Biggs y las mujeres le miraron ceñudas - iré… iré a buscarle en la mañana al pueblo de Iciclos.

Pasada una semana y todavía no habían noticias de Wedge, incluso el Highwind ya había arribado al lugar.

- no pude hablar con mi padre ni con delia, ambos estaban muy ocupados - decía Lydia con pena - al menos pude despedirme de mi madre en el cementerio.

- cuanto lo siento Lydia, de veras - la consolaba Tifa.

- ¿y Wedge? - le preguntó Lydia y Tifa le explicó lo que sucedió.

- ay Wedge….. - dijo Lydia mientras negaba con la cabeza.

En la mañana del séptimo día, ya todo el mundo se estaba poniendo nervioso cuando Percy y Nanaki avisaron al grupo que Wedge finalmente se aproximaba al lugar.

- ¡Wedge que "··"% €... - intentaba gritarle Cid, pero se calló de inmediato al ver al joven aproximándose.

El líder del grupo se aproximaba cubierto de unas pieles de lobo que ondeaban al viento, lo mismo que su cabello que había crecido en su ausencia. La barba también le había crecido, pero no demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para darle un aspecto más maduro y varonil.

Las pieles no le cubrían por completo, dejaban ver los musculosos brazos y torso del hombre, así como la multitud de cicatrices que cubrían su piel, también su rostro llevaba la marca de cicatrices, un rostro que enmarcaba unos ojos de mirada profunda, penétrate y llena de autoridad.

- ¡Wedge qué fue lo que te paso! ¿Dónde estuviste? - le dijo Lydia quien corrió hacia su primo para ver si estaba bien.

Wedge no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió gentilmente y le dio a Lydia un beso en la frente, luego siguió de largo para ir directo hacia Tifa.

- Wedge… que pasó, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? - le preguntaba Tifa algo ruborizada al notar como su amigo estaba tan cerca del cuerpo de ella.

- lamento llegar tan tarde, sólo quería encontrar un campo de flores para ti Tifa, pero estamos tan al norte que me costó más trabajo del que creí en un principio - le decía Wedge quien se acercó unos centímetros más a la mujer.

- Tifa, no podía permitir que fuésemos donde Sephiroth sin que antes hubieses recibido una flor, por favor perdóname, esta es la única flor que pude hallar para ti.

Wedge buscó con cuidado entre las pieles desgastadas y con un inmenso cuidado como temiendo que lo que sacaba fuese a romperse en cualquier momento le entregó a Tifa una hermosa flor con los colores del arcoíris.

- ….. una flor de siete colores - decía Tifa con la boca abierta, sorprendida ante la belleza de la flor, la cual parecía brillar con luz propia.

Wedge y Tifa se miraron por un par de minutos sin decir nada y finalmente Tifa frunció el ceño.

- nos tuviste preocupados Wedge, y todo para traer una única flor, realmente no eres ningún caballero en brillante armadura - le dijo Tifa y Wedge la miro con pena.

- tú eres MI príncipe - le dijo Tifa y fue como si todo el paisaje se hubiese iluminado de repente. Tifa se acerco a Wedge y le beso con pasión, ambos se besaron con pasión pero cuidando de no aplastar la bella flor que resplandecía con la misma fuerza que lo hicieran los corazones de los dos jóvenes en ese momento.

Dos esferas agrietadas, la una por la angustia y la otra por la resignación, se regeneraron en el acto y estos dos corazones emitieron un calor que se extendió a los restantes miembros del grupo.

Lydia y Percy se agarraban de las manos y derramaban lágrimas de alegría por su primo quien finalmente fue correspondido en sus sentimientos.

Aerith y Cloud, lo mismo que Jesse y Biggs, miraban a sus amigos con sonrisas y abrazándose, al mismo tiempo que suspiraban aliviados de que al fin se hubiese terminado el drama que parecía consumir a sus amigos y que amenazaba con convertirse en tragedia.

Los otros miembros del grupo también se veían aliviados con excepción de Yuffie quien tenía una mirada triste, pero al final negó con la cabeza y sonrió genuinamente mientras levantaba los hombros.

Todos los amigos hicieron una pausa en su misión de destruir a Sephiroth y les dieron las felicitaciones a la pareja.

- no eres justo Wedge - le decía Percy - ahora tendré que buscar algo mas esplendido para Lydia.

Wedge se rió y acaricio la cabeza del chico gato con su varonil mano. Al principio Percy se quejó pero luego quedo muy contento y empezó a ronronear.

- me alegro que esos dos por fin estén juntos - decía Lydia una vez Percy regreso donde ella - es una lástima que sea ahora, justo al final de todo.

- no digas eso Lydia, no sé cómo, pero de seguro lograremos vencer a Sephiroth y salvar el planeta del meteoro gigante. Usaremos Sagrado, la materia de Aerith, a ver qué pasa - le consolaba Percy mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

Luego de que Wedge se cambiase, ordenó que el highwind descendiese por el cráter del norte y finalmente llegaron a una especie de explanada por la cual ya no pudieron avanzar más, por lo que decidieron que los quince compañeros irían a pie desde ese lugar.

El interior del gigantesco cráter tenía un aspecto bizarro, como salido de otro mundo y lo peor de todo radicaba en el hecho de estar lleno de monstruos debido a la energía mako del lugar.

El grupo se abrió paso hasta las profundidades del cráter y finalmente llego al fondo de este, sin embargo, ya no se encontraron con un paisaje natural, sino mas bien con una serie de plataformas artificiales en las cuales debían enfrentarse a monstruos masivos.

- esto debe ser obra de Sephiroth - dijo Tifa y todo el grupo siguió adelante.

Luego de atravesar las plataformas y vencer a todos los adversarios, llegaron a una especie de templo en el cual estaba esperándoles el monstruo Jenova.

- veo que ahora tiene la cabeza, de seguro Sephiroth se la puso - les señalo Lydia al ver al monstruo.

Jenova se parecía mucho al monstruo de Hojo, con la diferencia que la forma monstruosa de Hojo era una aberración con tentáculos, mientras que Jenova tenía una forma fémina bien definida y no tan amorfa pese a los tentáculos que poseía.

El monstruo presentó un desafío más difícil que los monstruos anteriores sin embargo al final también fue derrotado por los quince integrantes quienes se adentraron más en el templo.

Sin previo aviso sintieron como la vista de Sephiroth se posaba en ellos e inmediatamente después fueron elevados en el aire sin control alguno de sus cuerpos y sintiendo como una fuerza invisible trataba de desmembrarlos.

- mis patas y mi cola, creo que se desprenderán en cualquier momento - aullaba Nanaki de dolor.

- el poder de Sephiroth, realmente está en un nivel muy diferente al nuestro - gemía Barret.

- madre, ayúdanos - decía Aerith y sacó la materia Sagrado, que le heredo Ifalna. A continuación la materia voló sobre ellos como un orbe flotante y emitiendo una luz contrarrestó el poder de Sephiroth.

- ¿están todos bien? - pregunto Wedge adolorido y todos le contestaron afirmativamente.

- todos los trucos se acabaron, ahora comienza la verdadera batalla - dijo Cloud.

- ¡sal cobarde! - le retó Biggs y Sephiroth se materializó frente al grupo.

Sin embargo Sephiroth ya había dejado de ser humano y ahora tenía la forma de un monstruo masivo, casi tan grande como los monstruos ARMAS del planeta.

- es tan grande y oscuro como una montaña en la noche - gemía Jesse.

- no se dejen dominar por el pánico, debemos atacarle - dijo Vincent.

- ¡vamos a patear el "&# de ese "$"·$ = de Sephiroth! - gritó Cid y todos fueron a atacar al enemigo final.

El monstruo gigante era muy fuerte e hizo que el grupo se esforzase al máximo y utilizase constantemente magia y pociones curativas. Eventualmente, los amigos salieron victoriosos luego de la ardua batalla.

- ….. Menos mal, ya no podía mas - dijo Yuffie exhausta y el grupo empezó a celebrar ruidosamente la victoria.

- ….. …..

- ¿qué es eso? - dijo Cait Sith al sentir el sonido del batir de unas alas aproximándose hacia ellos.

- ¡es Sephiroth! - gritó Percy señalando arriba del grupo.

Al igual que Hojo, Sephiroth tenía una segunda transformación, pero a diferencia del científico loco, la suya no era una abominación, sino que más bien parecía tener la forma de un ángel venido de los cielos con el objeto de juzgar y destruir a los hombres.

Todos los corazones del grupo se encogieron de pavor ante la aparición de Sephiroth quien como un dios venia a destruirlos a todos, ya toda esperanza había abandonado al grupo.

Una joven mano buscó la protección de otra y ambas manos se estrecharon entrelazando sus dedos. Lydia y Percy se miraron uno al otro y se levantaron para hacer frente a Sephiroth.

Más manos se juntaban y al final todos se levantaron para continuar la batalla.

- no te preocupes Lydia, nosotros te protegeremos - le dijo Tifa.

- y yo les protegeré a ustedes - dijo Lydia con decisión y se alejo del grupo para conjurar "tsunami Mágico"

Lydia se concentró al máximo para invocar los poderes de la madre tierra, pero los poderes caóticos de la energía mako del cráter dificultaban la labor. Cuando estaba por darse por vencida, el gentil rostro de su madre apareció ante ella, y no sólo ella, también aparecieron el rostro de Percy, Wedge, Tifa, Aerith y de todos los otros miembros del grupo, también aparecieron las imágenes de cada una de las bondadosas y gentiles personas que conoció Lydia al comenzar su aventura.

Finalmente el espíritu de la madre tierra se manifestó ante ella, tenía la forma de un gran felino y era tan grande como la misma Tierra. Lydia sintió como su cuerpo se llenó de energía mágica y descargó esta hacia Sephiroth.

El poder de Sephiroth era poderosamente brutal, pero ni aun así pudo resistir el ataque de Lydia y su cuerpo se desintegró en el acto.

- ….. … ….

- Lydia, ¡Lydia lo logro! - gritó Percy y fue presuroso donde Lydia quien se veía claramente agotada.

Lydia se desmayó por un momento y al abrir los ojos vio que todo el grupo la rodeaba mirándola con preocupación.

- ….. les dije que les protegería….. - dijo Lydia cansada y Percy llorando la abrazó con fuerza.

Una vez Lydia recuperada, el grupo decidió retirarse del cráter y empezó a salir del templo que estaba empezando a derrumbarse.

Cloud empezaba a retirarse cuando sintió como de alguna manera Sephiroth le llamaba.

- tengo que ir Aerith.

- no necesitas ir solo - le dijo Aerith con una gentil sonrisa y Cloud asintió.

- ¿Cloud, Aerith, a donde van? - les preguntó Tifa extrañada.

- Sephiroth nos llama, debemos enfrentarnos a él por última vez - le dijo Cloud.

- Tifa, tú y los demás salgan de aquí, yo acompañare a Aerith y a Cloud - le ordenó Wedge.

- ¡no, si tú vas Wedge, yo también iré! - le reclamó Tifa dispuesta a no ceder ni un milímetro en esto.

- de acuerdo, se perfectamente que tú eres muy mujer para vencer a Sephiroth - le dijo Wedge con orgullo y Tifa le agradeció con la mirada por no subestimarla por ser mujer.

Los cuatro amigos avanzaron unos cuantos pasos y de pronto se vieron envueltos en la total oscuridad. Luego de un par de tensos segundos Sephiroth se materializó frente a ellos.

Esta vez Sephiroth no tenía una forma monstruosa, sino más bien su forma humana, tenía el torso desnudo y sostenía su poderosa espada, la yasutsuna.

Los cuatro amigos le atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero Sephiroth bloqueó todos los ataques con su espada la cual aún estaba dentro de su vaina. Wedge y los demás miraron asombrados, pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar porque Sephiroth sacó su espada de su vaina y de un solo golpe derrotó a los cuatro compañeros.

Wedge jamás experimentó un dolor así en su vida, sentía que la línea del corte de la espada quemaba como fuego, pero al mismo tiempo era fría como el hielo. Se sentía como una mariposa la cual fuese clavada con una aguja para luego ser exhibida, no tenía más ganas de luchar, simplemente se tumbó y espero la dulce muerte.

- ….. no otra vez….. este dolor….. mi pecho, se siente tan vacio….. - gemía Tifa mientras se sujetaba la herida.

Wedge abrió los ojos y miró la herida de Tifa, sin embargo, no había nada de sangre, pero Tifa seguía tratando de cubrir con sus manos la herida para que esta supuestamente dejase de sangrar.

Wedge se miró el corte que tenía y pudo observar que tampoco él sangraba, entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad y empezó a sudar frio, la espada de Sephiroth era terrible, no cortaba la carne, sino la misma alma.

El hombre estaba por perder la consciencia por el dolor y en ese preciso instante la imagen de varias personas se presento ante él, eran los padres de Tifa y Aerith, que le pedían que él salvase a sus hijas. También estaban presentes los padres de Cloud y le pedían por su hijo.

- no cometas el mismo error que yo, no te rindas - le decía el padre de Cloud.

Wedge se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y se levantó pese al dolor.

El rostro de Sephiroth no mostró ninguna emoción pero esta vez sus labios se despegaron.

- tú no tendrías que estar aquí, esta ni siquiera es tú historia - le dijo y Wedge sintió como si todo su cuerpo, mente y alma fuesen golpeados cruelmente.

Sephiroth sonrió de manera cruel ante su rival que agachaba la cabeza.

- no pude hacer nada por mi mismo - pensó Wedge al recordar su timidez ante Tifa.

- no pude hacer nada por mi mismo - pensó Wedge al recordar la ayuda que le prestaron Lydia y Percy.

- MI PRINCIPE - de pronto recordó Wedge las palabras de Tifa, así como su hermosa sonrisa y rostro de felicidad.

- tal vez esta no sea mi historia - le decía Wedge a Sephiroth mientras miraba a este directo a los ojos y con decisión - tal vez este universo no sea más que la imaginación de alguien y al final mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos en el mundo real, tal vez incluso este muerto, pero AQUÍ Y AHORA yo peleare contigo porque este no es un sueño, la mujer que yo deseo, también me desea a mí.

Sephiroth no dijo nada, simplemente sujeto su espada con ambas manos y colocándola junto a su rostro tomó impulso para atacar a su oponente.

La velocidad del ataque de Sephiroth fue como un rayo y apenas pudo bloquearla con su fusil-espada. Wedge sintió como los músculos de sus piernas y brazos se desgarraban ante el esfuerzo y eso que la batalla recién comenzaba.

Nuevos ataques vinieron por parte de Sephiroth, cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, pero de alguna manera Wedge lograba bloquearlos todos.

Sephiroth se sorprendió y ahora el sentía la arremetida de los golpes del contrincante, pero también los bloqueaba con su magnífica espada.

Las espadas chocaban y hacían saltar chispas por todas partes, al mismo tiempo que el estruendo del chocar de las armas reverberaba por todo el lugar con un sonido lúgubre.

Ningún contrincante intercambiaba palabras, sólo el duro intercambio de miradas que se asemejaba a la de dos bestias. La espada de Sephiroth tenía la letalidad del rayo, y el arma de Wedge seguía golpeando orgullosa, aunque ya empezaba a resquebrajarse.

Un ruido como el de una gran roca partiéndose en mil pedazos anunció la destrucción de la fiel arma de Wedge. Sephiroth al ver esto dio una vuelta completa para rematar de forma más espectacular a su enemigo, pero al completar la vuelta se encontró siendo atravesado por la espada de Cloud.

Cloud se encontraba en el piso con su brazo extendido, en el último segundo le arrojó su espada a Wedge y este aprovechó para atravesar a Sephiroth antes de que completara su mortal giro.

- ….. reconozco esta espada….. Zack….. - gemía Sephiroth con el rostro descompuesto - tú no tienes células de Jenova en tu cuerpo, tú no puedes sostener esta espada ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

La energía mako empezó a rodear a los contrincantes y el aura de Sephiroth tomo la forma de Jenova que como un monstruo enorme estaba sobre él.

- madre…. - gemía Sephiroth, pero al mirar sobre Wedge, sus ojos se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa. Sobre Wedge se hallaba su aura, muchísimo más grande que el aura de Sephiroth, tenía la forma de una hermosa y joven mujer desnuda, su cabello largo tenía la forma de la cola de un delfín, era igual a Tifa.

- ¿por qué, por qué me sonríes? - le decía Sephiroth al aura de Wedge - yo acabe con todo lo que tenias, acabe con todo lo que amabas.

El aura de Wedge sonrió gentilmente a Sephiroth.

- madre…. Nunca me sonreíste de esa manera….. - dijo Sephiroth y su cuerpo se fundió con la corriente vital.

CONTINUARA…

Notas finales del autor: Bueno ya estoy por terminar el retelling/crossover, espero reviews, pero lo más importante:

¿Les pareció que lo que hizo Lydia, Percy, y al final Wedge contribuyeron creíblemente a ganar el corazón de Tifa?

¿O por el contrario Tifa seguiría obsesionada con Cloud?

¡Por favor necesito respuestas a estas interrogantes!


	10. Chapter 10

Notas previas del autor: la carta final de Marlene está inspirada en los endings que se muestran en el Anime de witchblade el cual está basado en el comic occidental del mismo nombre.

UN GATO CONTRA SHINRA

Capitulo 10: La decisión del planeta

Todo el cráter del norte se derrumbaba y los cuatro amigos salieron presurosos del lugar. El highwind, una vez con todos dentro se elevó presuroso para salir del cráter.

Una explosión sacudió todo el lugar y esta arrojó a la nave fuera del cráter, afortunadamente el highwind no sufrió daño alguno.

- ¿están todos bien? - pregunto Cid mientras alejaba la nave lejos del lugar.

- creo que todos estamos completos - le respondió Wedge.

- ese sí que fue un buen vuelo Cid - le elogiaba Cloud por haberlos sacado con vida del lugar.

- meteoro sigue acercándose al planeta - les señaló Tifa y todos vieron como el meteoro estaba ya muy cerca.

Aerith se acercó al mirador del puente de la nave y libero a Sagrado, la materia que le heredó Ifalna.

- madre, ayúdanos - dijo Aerith y la materia atravesó el vidrio perdiéndose en el horizonte.

- bueno, eso es todo, ahora lo demás depende de sagrado - dijo Barret.

- es cierto, ya no podemos hacer nada, nuestra batalla termina aquí - concluyó Biggs.

Meteoro se acercaba más y más, cuando de pronto un resplandor blanco estalló en la superficie del meteoro, dicho resplandor creció hasta verse gigantesco, parecía una especie de escudo que se interponía entre el meteoro y el planeta.

- es Sagrado, Sagrado trata de proteger al planeta - dijo Vincent.

- por favor sagrado, por favor - imploraba Nanaki.

El meteoro gigantesco se detuvo y todos en el puente empezaron a celebrar. De pronto, el meteoro reanudó su marcha.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Jesse asustada.

- utilizamos Sagrado demasiado tarde - dijo Percy con pena y abrazó a Lydia.

Sagrado sólo pudo ralentizar la marcha del meteoro y la esperanza abandono el corazón de todos.

- aún nos queda el planeta, tal vez si usa la corriente vital…. - decía Lydia quien conservaba un gramo de esperanza.

- ¿pero que nos pasara si el planeta usa la corriente vital? - preguntaba Yuffie quien por el miedo se acerco a Tifa y sostuvo su mano.

Tifa se sorprendió pero abrazó a la ninja para reconfortarla.

- eso depende del planeta, como dijo Tu abuelo Nanaki, será el planeta el que decidirá si los humanos son una amenaza - decía Tifa mientras confortaba a Yuffie.

- chicos, me reportan que por todas partes está saliendo la corriente vital del planeta - les informaba Cait Sith.

- seguro debido a que el planeta entero se está resquebrajando - dijo Dyne mientras bajaba la mirada - Marlene….. lo siento, hice todo lo que pude.

- no, me reportan que la corriente vital está saliendo de la superficie sin causar daños, al parecer está corriendo como un rio y se dirige al meteoro - les dijo Cait Sith.

- ¡miren puedo ver algo a la distancia! - dijo Jesse, y efectivamente una delgada y lejana hilera verde se dirigía hacia el meteoro.

Primero sólo pudieron divisar una delgada hilera verde, pero poco tiempo después cada vez más y más hileras se juntaron. La corriente vital salía no sólo de las profundidades de la tierra, también parecía salir de cada persona del planeta, y no sólo eso, también salía de las plantas, los animales, los arboles, las rocas, las cascadas, los ríos, de todos los objetos que se encontraban sobre la superficie del planeta.

Al final pareciera que todo el planeta hubiese sido transmutado en una esfera de color verde. El brillo era tan intenso que todos los amigos parecían ser consumidos por la luz verduzca.

- Tifa, perdóname por todo lo que te hice - le dijo Yuffie a modo de despedida.

- no te preocupes Yuffie, ten esperanzas de que nada nos pasara - le dijo Tifa y todo alrededor fue cubierto por el resplandor de la corriente vital.

… … ….

DIARIO DE MARLENE PARA LA PROFESORITA POR LAS VACACIONES

Aquí todo esta muy movido papa Dyne me trae muchos regalos luego de venir de su trabajo como sheriff de Midgar

Extraño a papa Barret pero el tiene mucho trabajo en corel para ayudar a la gente de corel pero cuando viene me trae muchas cosas bonitas

Tio Biggs y tia jesse están esperando un bebe y Percy me dijo que los bebes vienen en las noches de tormenta me dijo que en una noche de tommenta el gato me trajo a casa pero cuando le pregunte el me dijo que no era pareiente suyo

Tifa es maestra de pelas karate junto con su profesor no recuerdo su nombre pero es un señor muy bondadoso con una larga y redonda barba blanca Wedge trabaja con ellos dos

Tiia Aerith y tio cloud tambientienen trabajo ella tiene unafloreria y cloud reparte cosas con su moto la moto es muy ruidosa pero corre muy veloz cloud me dijo que me daruia una vuelta en la moto pero no tengo que avisarle a la tia

Lydia me escribió una carta me dice que esta con Percy en Wutai con Yuffie y que están buscando mas chicos gatos espero que los encuentren ya que las orejas y cola de Percy son muy divertidas espero jugar con mas como percy

Hoy tia tifa me presnto al papa de Cait Sith es un señor muy serio que viste elegante y se llama reeve también vinieron tio vincent y tio cid pero me puse triste al enterarme que no vino Nanaki por que su abuelito se murió espero que Nanaki no sufra mucho

A tia tifa y atia Aerith y a tia jesse no les gusta cid yo creo que habla chistoso pero se veía muy mulesto con las votaciones para el nuevo alcalde de Midgar dice que rufus es un rufian por quere ser alcalde y que le ayudan unos turcos me pregunto que es un rufian y que es un turcos

La fiesta estuvo divertida pero me hubiese gustado que Lydia y Percy y Yuffie hubieran venido Yuffie es muy divertida y aveces habla chistoso como cid pero aveces también habla raro como Nanaki una vez Yuffie me dijo que en su país dicen que hay un dicho que todo lo que tiene forma se rompe algún día y que eso es lo que pasa tanbien a las ciudades y a los personas

Yo espero que nada se rompa y jugar todo el tiempo con mis amigos en mi ciudad papa cuida de que Midgar este cada vez mas bonita y segura seguro que la ciudad estará siempre bonita y siempre alegre y siempre con flores igual de bonitas que tiene la casa de tifa

FIN

Notas finales del autor: El final del juego de FF7 es uno de los más hermosos que he visto, pero también es misterioso ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó al final a Midgar y a los humanos? Tal vez como dijo Bugenhagen, el planeta decidió que los humanos eran una amenaza y al final se extinguieron luego de 500 años…..


End file.
